Pictures of the Mind, Memories of Another Time
by LexxiAyce
Summary: Takes places years after Paris. Andy doesn't remember much of her life after an accident that fateful night in Paris.. Slowly gaining her memory and moving back to America she moves forward in life and love. UNBETA'D moved from LJ and will be back up there. M Rating for Chapter 8 and beyond.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: Yes, I'm back for the most part. No, I'm not going to be as active as I was a few years ago. Yes this is Allie_Livvy from LJ and yes this is the story started there. It is complete and will be posted in its entirety. Please R&R just know that I feed flames to one of the animals. Constructive criticism is appreciated but one or two words are of no help what so ever. Happy Reading. xoxo**

**Prologue:**

Beep... Beep... Beep…

The constant beeping broke through the haze in the young woman's brain bringing her out of her sleep and bringing full awareness to the aches of her body. Frowning slightly she slowly opened her eyes blinking rapidly against the bright lighting in the solid white room. She focused on the three people standing near the open door. They were speaking softly in a language she did not understand. Wearily she cleared her throat causing the conversation to come to an abrupt halt and three pairs of eyes shooting to her cautiously.

"Where am I? Who… who are you?" the young woman asked trying to cover herself more with the thin white blanket on the bed she laid upon. The three individuals spoke rapidly to one another before turning back to her. The older woman stepped forward slowly leaving the two men in white coats at the door. She held her hands out in a careful and open manner as she spoke slowly in a heavily accented voice, "I am Dr. Isabella DeMarzio. You are in the hospital; can you recall anything at all from the last time we spoke? Anything at all from before your waking?"

The young woman searched her brain trying to recall anything she could before hesitantly replying with a single word, "No."


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

"Well darling, have you decided on what you wish to do yet?" Isabella DeMarzio asked kindly watching her grandchildren run along the shore.

Andrea smiled sadly and looked at her mother in-law, "I'm not sure. I don't know if I could leave this place. It's the only home I have. I hardly remember anything from before the accident. What I do remember is not happy or makes little since. Rory and Lexxi were born here, in this very house. They have grown here, they are happy here. Your life is here. How do I take you three away from all of that?"

Isabella smiled her eyes shining the color of honey as she looked over at the young woman sitting next to her. She took in the flowing chestnut waves of her hair and the soft, warm, brown eyes that shone with love as she watched over the young children playing within the waves. "Andy, love, you three are my life. Sergei before he passed was so excited about expanding the business to America. As were you and the girls. Italy is always going to be here. As will Paris. The homes both here and there and the cottage in Ireland will be there. The family owns the property. You can always return. We are family; we are always going to be here. Besides, I look forward to living in America again."

Chuckling softly Andy nodded and stood up. Smiling at Isabella she walked down the beach to the two giggling brunettes lying in the sand panting slightly.

"Mommy, Mommy! You have to try this! Rory says it's really… um, what's the word again sissy?" the younger of the two said excitedly jumping up from the ground and bouncing up and down her soft, doe like eyes sparkling with laughter and happiness.

Laughing Andy picked the little girl up gently pushing a wet lock of soft brown hair behind her daughter's ear and kissing her cheek softly, "Aurora, have you been teaching your sister things you learn from MTV again?"

Aurora giggled again and sat up shaking sand from her long chestnut curls her blue eyes twinkling with mischief, "No mommy! It's a recreational sport, surfing. The man on the travel show said it's really popular in America and Ms. Satori taught me! Did you see? Did Nana?"

Andrea smiled and kissed the girl's forehead nodding, "We did. You two looked great out there. Ready for breakfast? Irene made your favorite today! And Mommy wants to talk to you about something. Afterwards we can go feed the birds and visit with Cristina and Marco."

Lexxi bounced in her arms while squealing loudly with gleeful agreement. Aurora pumped her fists in the air jumping up and running towards the house. Laughing at their antics Andrea pulled her youngest daughter onto her back and ran up the beach behind Rory scooping her up and carrying them both into the shower room.

"Alright my little water bugs wash the sand off while I talk to your mother. Then meet us in the dining room for breakfast." Isabella said laughing softly from the open doorway leading into the main house.

Breakfast went by swiftly the girls too busy eating their chocolate chip pancakes to talk much while Andrea and Isabella studied designs and sipped coffee. They were sitting in the family room waiting for the girls when Andrea's phone rang glancing at the screen she looked at Isabella and smiled, "It's the relator in America." She answered the phone quickly and jotted down what he was saying so that Isabella would know as well what was being offered.

"Yes sir, and are you sure that's this is in a well location? A Fashion Studio and Boutique… yes. The house is close by as well? What about the schools in the area? Two children, girls ages 5 and 7. Yes sir. Thank you. I'll look for the email message. Thank you again. Have a good day." Smiling Andrea ended the call and looked at her mother in law.

"Well, if the girls are all for it we can all sit down and look at the pictures and the information he's emailing to me and make the final decisions. He says that there are a few public schools in the area and 3 private schools. Dalton Academy is at the top of the list of private schools. I am guessing I knew it before because when he said it, it registered. I remember talking to a teacher there once. Nothing more than that, not even the teachers name or the subject taught. I am not sure if I'll ever remember everything from before the accident. The important details I guess have come back to me."

Isabella nodded smiling slightly, "Don't stress it sweetheart. Being back in the states may actually help you remember. We do know you lived and worked in NY with the, baker was it? We also know most of your childhood; you just have to give it time. Sometimes head trauma and memory problems need a trigger. Who knows being back may bring it all back to you."

Nodding Andy waved it off and started looking over the information she had jotted down and tapping her pen against the notebook biting her bottom lip. She flipped to a blank page in the notebook closed her eyes and let her pen flow over the paper taking the image from her brain and making it a visual piece on the paper before her. Unknown to her both her daughters had joined them in the room and along with Isabella were watching intently, all loving when she worked this way so relaxed and carefree.

Aurora gasped bringing Andy's eyes to her before they darted down to the picture in front of her. She smiled slightly and looked up at the three sets of eyes staring at her in wonder. The picture was of two young girls, they looked about 7 or 8 in age both with identical features. On their slender frames she'd drawn the gowns she'd been dreaming of recently. One was a strapless form fitting floor length dress with a sash at the waist from there the dress fell freely the fabric of the skirt giving off a flowing image. The other dress had thin straps with a shell top, it was a form fitting dress that flowed smoothly down the form drawn on the page. On either side was a slit from ankle to knee giving the wearer room to walk freely without being revealing. Concentrating on the image she began to sketch out shoes to go with each dress adding a slight heel to both pair to prevent the dress from actually dragging the floor, with that finished she sat down her pen and looked at her children and mother and smiled shyly, "The gowns kept coming to me in a dream but whenever I went to put it to paper something was missing… these girls, for whatever reason they seem to be the only ones suitable for these pieces, almost as if subconsciously I designed the pieces specifically for them. I just can't figure out who they are."

"Mommy they look like the same person." Lexxi said softly climbing onto Andrea's lap and snuggling up to her resting her head just below her chin. Isabella and Rory nodded in agreement looking at the picture again before looking up at Andrea who nodded as well, "I know munchkin but they feel different. Maybe they are sisters or… I'm not sure. Maybe it's only one of them, it just feels like two of them. I don't even know who they are. Just now while talking to Nana their faces floated into my mind and I just knew that the gowns were meant for them so I put it down on paper."

Isabella smiled and lifted the drawing up studying it closely, "What colors did you have in mind? And the material is important also. I'll put together prototypes for you."

Andrea shook her head slowly, "You don't need to do that. I'm not even sure if they exist. And they just wouldn't feel right on anyone else. You know how I get with designs that come to me with faces. One of a kind is my specialty. What if I run into whoever they are someday? Then what would I do? Besides seeing either dress on someone other than the girls in that picture would make the whole dress wrong it would have to be redesigned then remade. Not to mention we're going to be plenty busy if Aurora and Alexandria agree to our plans."

Chuckling Isabella picked up the pen from the table and began writing on the picture then she drew a simple necklace with a pendant on one of the young girls and a chocker styled necklace on the other. "Give me colors and I'll save it for when you figure out who they are."

Andy sighed and rested her chin on Lexxi's head, "Silk, for both. One green but a shimmering green, you know… silvery green, the other… blue, and a soft blue but not too light… cerulean blue."

Rory nodded and smiled as Lexxi clapped softly. Chuckling Andrea hugged her youngest daughter to her and took the notebook back from Isabella. Flipping the page back to her notes from the real estate agent she looked between her daughters and then began to speak, "Girls do you remember how mommy and daddy talked about moving to America so mommy can open a studio there with Nana?" When both girls nodded she continued, "Well mommy and Nana are thinking we should still go; however since it's just the 4 of us now we want to make sure you both still want to go. We talked to a man that sales houses there and he's looking for one just for us. All we have to do is pick one out and buy it then mommy and Nana will take care of getting everything we need there. We'll buy all new stuff for your rooms and let you pick them out. This house will be here and we can come back whenever you want to. What do you girls think? And be honest, no matter what it is. You tell us the truth and we won't be upset, ok?"

Lexxi looked back and forth between them, then looked up at her mother, "Mommy, I want you to do what you like. You're so happy when you draw pretty clothes. And Nana makes them real for you and then people come and buy them. You like that right?" Andrea smiled and nodded to her daughter her eyes tearing slightly. "Ok. I want to move to 'merica so you can be happy and make pretty clothes for all the 'merica peoples." Lexxi finished smiling at her mother.

Nodding Andrea kissed her daughter on her forehead and hugged her tightly, "Thanks munchkin. That means a lot to me. How about you Rory, what do you think?"

Aurora looked at her mother for a moment then turned to look at her grandmother before nodding, "I agree with Lexxi. You were so sad when daddy left us to be with the angels. When you are working on the clothes you are happy again like you were when daddy was still here and when you are playing with us. I like when you look happy like that. You smile a lot and it makes me and Lexxi happy and Nana too. So if we go to America so you can make pretty clothes it will make you happy all the time and I want that. And I learned how to surf just for America! When can we go? Will there be kids there? A lot of them so I can play with them and teach them all the cool stuff we learn in school?"

Isabella and Andrea both laughed and Rory's enthusiasm about teaching new kids things they probably know but nodded anyway, "Yes Rory, there will be lots of kids and you will both be going to a new school so you'll meet a lot more kids there. Won't that be fun?" Isabella said pulling her eldest granddaughter to her hugging her close and fixing her ponytail.

Rory and Lexxi both cheered and clapped their little hands together. Andrea heard the ping from her laptop on the table across the room, standing with Lexxi in her arms she walked over to see what the email was about. "Wow that was fast, the agent sent over the pictures of the final 5 houses meeting our criteria. You guys want to take a look see which one we like the best?"

An hour later Isabella was on the phone with the real estate office finalizing the purchase of their new home in New York while Andrea helped the girls figure out what they wanted to take with them and what all they wanted to leave in their Italy home. Both girls were excited and anxiously waiting for Isabella to come and inform them on when they would be leaving for the States.

"Mommy," Lexxi said softly from her spot on the bed, "will daddy still be able to see us from heaven if we move to 'merica?"

Andrea looked up from the bookshelf to see her daughter with tears in her eyes. Quickly she crossed the room and picked up her daughter sitting down with her in her lap. "Rory come over and sit with us for a minute." Wiping the tears from Lexxi's face she kissed each of her eyes softly before hugging her tightly, "Now both of you listen to me carefully, Daddy loved you both so very much. He is in heaven with all the angels watching over us every day. When you're in heaven you can see the whole earth, no matter where you go Daddy can see and watch over you. Not only that, do you know where else daddy is?" When both girls shook their heads Andrea placed a hand on both of their chests over their hearts, "Daddy is always with us right here in our hearts. Daddy didn't want to leave us, but God needed him in heaven. Daddy doesn't hurt anymore and he's not sick anymore. He's all better and he's watching us and loving us from heaven. And no matter what happens remember that Daddy loves you very much, just like Mommy and Nana do. No matter where you go in this world daddy can see you. And when you feel sad or scared that daddy can't see you remember that you always have Daddy with you right here. Ok?"

Lexxi nodded and placed her small hand over Andrea's heart, "Daddy in mommy heart too?"

Andy nodded and smiled, "Yes dear heart. Daddy is in Mommy's heart too. Mommy loved daddy very much and misses daddy all the time, but mommy knows that daddy is in a better place now and daddy doesn't have to hurt anymore. That makes mommy feel better when she's sad that Daddy is not here with us physically anymore. So you remember that too. Ok? I love you both very much, so does Nana and so does Daddy even though he's not here he loves you and he'll never leave you."

Rory curled into Andy's side and held her sister's hand, "We love you too mommy. And I'm happy that daddy is in heaven with the angels. That means he never has to hurt, and that means Mommy won't cry. That makes me happy." Lexxi nodded and smiled kissing her mother's cheek. Both girls hopped off the bed and went back to going through their toys and books.

Slowly Andrea stood and walked out into the hallway, Isabella stood there waiting for her a single tear slipping down her cheek. She pulled Andrea into her arms feeling the young woman's slender frame shake slightly against her. "Shh now love, you did great. The girls are going to be fine. You have to be strong for them." She continued to speak to her softly, running a comforting hand through her hair.

After a few minutes Andrea stood and wiped her eyes taking deep breaths. "I don't know why this still hurts so much, but it does. It does." Sighing she straightened herself up and smiled weakly, "Thank you. For everything, I don't know where I'd be if it weren't for you Momma."

Smiling Isabella hugged her again and kissed her cheek, "Let's go tell the girls the move date and start getting things ready. Just a week from today and we'll be on our way to America to start a new. Who knows things may even turn out better this way! This could start a new beginning love, for all of us."

Laughing quietly they walked back into the girls' bedroom to tell the girls the good news and start packing for their trip to their new home and their new beginnings.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Lexxi and Rory stood in the doorway of the new home in awe. The front foyer was bigger than the one in the house in Italy and the one in France as well. A large and wide spiral staircase led to the upper levels of the house, the chandelier hanging in the center was big and sparkled brightly casting dancing lights on the hardwood floor.

"Nana, it's so pretty! It's even better than the pictures on Mommy's 'puter!" Lexxi exclaimed bouncing happily.

Isabella smiled and nodded, "You girls want to pick out your bedrooms? You can choose either room on this side of the hall way." She said pointing to the right wall.

"We both get our own?" Rory asked smiling brightly at the idea. When Isabella nodded both girls shot off up the stairs giggling loudly in search of the perfect room.

A knock at the door drew Isabella's attention from her granddaughters on the staircase before she could follow them up. Opening the door she smiled at the young men in uniforms announcing that they were from the furniture company.

"Ah, just in time I see. Follow me if you will." She stated before heading back into the foyer of her new home. "Alright, if you continue on straight ahead you will find the library we need the tan furniture set up in there. There is a diagram just to the left of the door that will give you the idea of how we wish to have it set up, likewise for the additional rooms with in the house. The family room is to the left down that hall; there you will also find one of the guest bathrooms. Use it if the need arises however that is the only one in the house you are to use. The dining room and kitchen are down the hall on the right. There is also two study offices and the pool room on this level as well as the sunroom, greenhouse and garden. Each study is to have one of the leather sofas placed in it along with two arm chairs and of course the desks. When you get to the 7th level you will see four doors, two doors leads to bedrooms. The last door on the left is my daughter's bedroom, this room has special instructions that were left with your supervisor a few days prior to today, and I expect them to be carried out to the best of your abilities. That room is priority once you finish down here. The first door on the left of the 6th floor is my bedroom; I will assist there when you come to it. The children's rooms will be the one they currently left their bags in, also on the 6th floor. The bags have their names on them and the furniture for the girls' rooms are labeled with their names. The additional rooms on the 5th and 6th floor will be guest rooms and entertainment rooms, one media the other the girl's playroom. The additional room on the left will be set up as an occasional guest bedroom. Everything you need to know is detailed throughout the rooms. Bonus for you if you get the 2nd floor guest bedrooms, sitting rooms, and offices done. If you manage to complete the 3rd and 4th floor renovations there is an additional bonus for you, however there is no rush on that project. The 8th and 9th floors are going to become in home studios for our work as well as the in home gym. If your management has provided you with the layouts and information on those areas, you are free to work on those. Her art studio is on the third floor and off limits to you as per her instructions.

Any questions or concerns for me that you have?"  
>When both men inside shook their heads Isabella smiled and left them to inform their team and get to work. She mounted the stairs and went in search of her granddaughters.<p>

She found Lexxi in the room directly across from Andrea's staring out of the open window. She smiled watching her silently for a while. The little girl was a photocopy of her mother in a miniature version however. Her soft chestnut hair falling down her back in waves, her big doe eyes soft and innocent the color of warm milk chocolate covered with long delicate lashes. Her skin usually creamy porcelain was slightly tanned from her time spent on the beach back in Italy. She turned and smiled her eyes lighting up beautifully, "Nana this room is so pretty! I picked it all by myself because I'm a big girl now."

Isabella smiled and nodded picking her up and spinning her around before taking her along on the hunt for Rory. They found her on the 4th floor in the one room set up before they arrived, Andrea's art studio.

"Rory we have a movie room just for us! Nana showed me! Isn't that the neatest thing ever?" Lexxi exclaimed climbing from her Nana's arms.

Aurora smiled and nodded before hugging her Nana tightly, "Nana I am so excited we moved. I love the new house! Mommy's work room is so big and look it has all her stuff already here! She'll be so happy now."

Isabella chuckled, "Let's go shopping for your bedrooms, we'll get paint and stencils, and bedding, whatever you want for them. Mommy should call Nana soon and we'll meet up with her later on. Ok?"

The three of them left the art studio and made their way down the stairs to the front door. Isabella informed Irene that they were heading out and left her to oversee the movers until she returned. Taking a little hand in either of her own the trio made their way out into the streets of New York.

Andrea stood in the semi empty space looking around and liking very much what she was seeing, "So the minor adjustments can be made today and finished by the weekend if extra time is needed, correct?"

The gentleman with her, Mr. Stuart, nodded and smiled kindly. Andy left him in the main area and ventured further into the building. Walking through the doors at the back of the room she came into a hallway with 2 doors on the left and a big archway to the right. Mr. Stuart was following right behind her and spoke up, "The doors to the left both lead to offices. The one further down was my office and this one here my wife used for the children so the décor is a little different. The archway to the right leads into the room I was telling you about over the phone. He led her over and stood to the side to let her look around.

Andrea smiled, "Beautiful." She whispered reverently. The archway led into an open room set up like a theatre with rows of soft plush chairs arranged to give each person perfect view of the stage. The stage is a dark mahogany wood polished to shine even in its unlit state, set in the back center of the room. Along the front of the stage deep red curtains with gold trimming ran the length of it. Walking onto the stage by way of the hidden stairs to the left Andrea spun about slowly looking at the amount of space provided and the vantage point before nodding and smiling at Mr. Stuart.

"If you look behind the black curtains behind you, you will find the area I mentioned that would serve very well for the changing area you stated you would need. As well as an area to place items on hold, you don't wish to display, etcetera."

She nodded and peeked behind the curtain taking in the vast emptiness broken up only by the array of floor to ceiling mirrors running along the either side of the far back walls. There was what looked like a ballet bar as well. Nodding she returned to the archway and glanced up and down the hallway before walking to the first office. Opening the door she peered around at the large room with one huge window, "Any other exits from the building besides the front door?" she asked opening a door that sat off to the right in the large office and walking into what was an attached bathroom complete with a shower. The bathroom had another door on the opposite side from her and she walked over to open it, finding it led into the second office. This one was slightly smaller than the first with two windows looking out into the city. Andy walked through the room and looked at it thoroughly before walking back out into the hallway.

"This way," Mr. Stuart stated walking to the rear of the building again, "there is a door leading out right through here as well as a stairwell to the upstairs. There are 2 large rooms and a kitchen upstairs one is an open area right at the top of the stairs and the other is closed off mostly with an open archway to give access.

Andy nodded pushed the exit door open and looked out before turning and walking back to the main room at the front of the building. "Mr. Stuart, you have yourself a buyer." She said smiling and shaking his hand professionally.

2 hours later Andy was talking to Isabella on the phone while a few people rushed around her making changes she requested to the building's rooms and front, "Mom, the building is everything we wanted and more. You and the girls should head down here when you get a chance. I'm so excited and I have a surprise for the girls!" she pointed one of the women to where she wanted the name to go along the wall before walking outside to look at the progress there. "Yes, our name is now on the building along with the coming soon banner, which is huge by the way."

Laughing softly she hung up her phone and leaned against the building watching people move along the streets rapidly, some chatting into cellphones, other hailing taxis, and some just rushing about from sidewalk to sidewalk. Something shifted in the air and Andrea experienced an acute since of déjà vu as she watched a silver car stop in front of a building down the street across from where she was standing. A thin redhead jumped from the car with bags in her hand scribbling something on a pad while holding her phone to her ear with her shoulder. Shaking her head she watched the woman dart into the building as if the devil were chasing her. The silver car continued to sit there and then a man jumped from the driver seat. He seemed to look at Andrea before turning and opening the door for a silver haired woman exiting the building the redhead had just entered. Just as quickly as she appeared she disappeared and the car pulled away driving past her and continuing on its way.

"Hey," Andy called to one of the men carrying a mannequin into the building behind her, "what is that building there?" she asked pointing to the building the young woman rushed into and the older woman exited.

"That, ma'am, is the Dragon's Lair, also known as the Elias-Clarke building. Home of the Dragon Lady," he chuckled slightly, "You will meet her soon I am sure, what with you being an international fashion designer, your clothing is everywhere, and New York is going to go crazy when they realize that you are here. How did you keep it quiet for so long?" he smiled admiringly at her before continuing his journey inside.

_Dragon Lady… career obsessed… Snow Queen runs off another Mr.…_

"Mommy."  
>"Mommy."<p>

Andrea shook her head pinching the bridge of her nose as a slight ache started up behind her eyes before looking up and smiling at her girls and Isabella as they walked over to her from the car.

"Hey Munchkin, Monkey how are my little angels?" she asked leaning over to hug and kiss them both.

Isabella smiled and walked behind the three of them looking at the building before glancing over her shoulder as a silver car pulled up to a large building down the street. As she watched a silver haired woman dressed impeccably in what she recognized as one of her Andrea's pieces, slowly and fluidly stood from the car and regally walked into the building her red soled heels catching the eye quickly and showing the only color visible on the woman's person.

"And that my good women, was the Dragon Lady herself in living color. She is the editor-in-chief of the premiere fashion magazine, or the bible if you are my wife and 16 year old daughter." He chuckled before moving back to the truck and unloading more equipment for the studio.

Andrea rubbed her temples before shaking her head and going back inside to show her girls there surprise, Isabella following slowly behind her.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

Andrea was extremely nervous. She paced the floor back and forth in her office trying desperately to calm her nerves tonight was the big night. The grand opening of A. DeMarzio Fashion Studio and Boutique in New York, her biggest move to date and the first one she would do without her husband by her side. Taking a deep breath she opened the office door and walked down to the foyer where Isabella and the girls were waiting for her. Try as she might she could not conjure up a smile. Tonight was make or break night and although the previous night's run through was a success she couldn't shake the uneasiness that settled within the pit of her stomach.

"Andrea, love you have to relax. It's going to be fine, your designs are already wanted all across Europe and Asia, Sergei believed this was the next step, has he ever steered you wrong? Have I ever let you down before? You are extremely talented and no one can take that away from you. The press is only a small issue to deal with. You dealt with the Italian press beautifully and the girls already know what to expect. Aiden has taken care of all the lighting and the sound effects. The music has been selected and the models are all ready to go. You only need to show up and make sure you like the way your work is displayed. When that's finished just sit back and watch the show." Isabella said softly fixing a few stray strands of Andrea's hair.

Lexxi and Rory both wrapped their little arms around their mother and nodded, "Mommy, it's going to be wonderful! You are so great and there is no one that can tell you differently. When everyone sees all your pretty clothes they are going to want your business." Rory said smiling. Lexxi nodded and smiled in agreement before slipping into her jacket as Irene held it open.

Andrea nodded and smiled at her daughters and Isabella before picking up Rory and dashing through the new crowd of photographers to the waiting car, Isabella following swiftly behind her with a giggling Lexxi in her arms. Once inside the car the girls buckled themselves in and sat whispering quietly amongst themselves. Andrea sighed and rubbed her temples before looking at her family, "Alright, we're going to get through this and afterwards we're going to go out and celebrate. Whether they love it or hate it. We're here, we took the next step and we're a family loving life and each other. Besides the girls have yet to see New York and this past month has brought back a few memories of my time here. I want to share some of that with you three. What do you say?"

Lexxi bounced in her seat smiling brightly, Rory giggled and nodded while clapping. Isabella chuckled softly as she took out her cell to check her messages as the car moved along the streets steadily.

*****

When the car stopped in front of the studio, the four people in the car gaped at the amount of photographers and people standing out front or walking along the red carpet that Lexxi insisted was included. Isabella exited the car first followed by the girls who stood slightly behind her waiting on their mother. When Andrea left the car flashbulbs went off in rapid succession Lexxi whimpered when a photographer set one off in her eyes, moving back into her mother. Frowning slightly Andrea picked up her young daughter and hugged her to her kissing her cheek, "It's alright sweetie, Mommy and Nana are right here. Do you want me to carry you in?" she whispered lovingly. Feeling the slight nod of her little head, she smiled took a hold of Rory's hand and confidently with Isabella to her other side she began the walk down through the crowd and into the building that was now the A. DeMarzio's Fashion Studio and Boutique to prepare for her first ever American Fashion show.

*****

The show was a great success, the models were beautiful and displayed the different evening gowns, casual, and business attire beautifully. The lighting complimented the different seasonal attires and made the designs look better than Andrea imagined they could. Smiling to Isabella who stood next to her backstage she pulled her into a hug and kissed her cheek softly before two of her models pulled her away and led her to out onto the runway. The house lights were still low when she reached the front, the lights overhead moved to focus on her and the audience still in the theatre sent up a very heartwarming cheer bringing tears to Andrea's eyes. She smiled as one of the models handed her a bouquet of roses and air kissed both sides of her face before exiting. Her daughters ran out from the back and down the runway to her side. She smiled down at them then split her bouquet in three and gave two of them to her daughters. Looking over her shoulder she motioned for Isabella to join them as well. When the older woman who was like a mother to her in so many ways reached them she handed the last of the roses to her and hugged her tightly.

Isabella kissed Andrea's cheek and wiped the tears from her eyes before turning back to the crowd and smiling as well. The lights came on and Renee, their new publicist stepped forward speaking into the microphone, "Ms. DeMarzio will now take a few questions before we retire to the upstairs dining hall for refreshments. After which all information and orders will be taken by Ms. DeMarzio's secretary, Aubrey Grant, who will be seated at the front desk. Again we would like to thank you all for attending this evening and ask that you enjoy the rest of the night here with us at A. DeMarzio's."


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

Andrea smiled at the young man before her half listening to what he was saying. She had been feeling as though someone was watching her and although it seemed rather silly standing in a room full of people there to see her she couldn't shake the feeling that she was being watched. Just as she was about to excuse herself to her office she heard her daughter cry out as if scared and in pain. Her eyes jumped over to her youngest daughter fighting a man with dark, curly hair his back to her; he had his hands tightly wrapped around Lexxi's arms shaking her slightly saying something to her.

Not stopping to think about where she was or what was going on around her Andrea ran across the room shoving people out of her path and yanked the man away from her daughter throwing him into a near wall. Picking her baby girl up into her arms and holding her tight to her chest she glared at the man, her eyes blazing with an inner rage she was fighting hard to control.

"Who the hell do you think you are putting your damn hands on my child?" she asked her voice a cold, deadly whisper that carried through the now silent room. She spotted her security guys moving swiftly through the crowd to reach her side, her body trembled with repressed anger and she took a few deep breaths. Calming slightly she cradled her daughter to her and kissed her head before handing her to Isabella who had made it over to her with Rory just moments before.

"Take my children to my office, keep them there. Stay with them until I come to you. Lexxi, baby look at Mommy." Andrea whispered turning her back on the man now being held by security waiting for her to give instructions. Lexxi looked up her eyes red and her face covered in tears. Andrea closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths before she looked at her daughter again feeling tears gather in her eyes. She kissed her forehead and the top of her hair fixing the few stray pieces that fell into her face. "Are you ok baby? Are you hurt?"

Lexxi hiccupped and shook her head slightly before speaking in a soft horsed voice, "My arms hurt Mommy. He scared me. He yelled bout Daddy and said he can't believe her. And he shaked me hard. I tried not to scream, I really did, but it hurted so much." More tears ran down her face and Andrea took her back and held her. Lexxi buried her face in her mother's neck her little body shaking badly from the sobs.

Isabella looked on as well as the people still in attendance. Still holding Lexxi, Andrea looked at her mother and nodded towards Rory who stood there pale and shaking, before closing her eyes tightly against the tears. Getting the silent plea Isabella picked Rory up and rushed from the room with her ignoring the whispers following her out.

Taking a few calming breaths Andrea opened her eyes and glared at the man now watching her from two of the security men's tight hold, "I'm going to say this once, and once only before I have you thrown out, if you EVER lay hands on my child again, I swear to all that is holy you will regret it until your dying day. I don't know who you are, I don't know why you are here, however I do know that no one and I mean NO ONE lays a hand on what is mine. Do you understand me? If I ever see you near me or my family again security will be the least of your concerns."

The man stared at her his mouth hanging open as though he couldn't believe what she was saying to him. He cleared his throat and spoke rapidly, "Andy, what do you mean you don't know me? It's me, Nate; we dated through all of college and up until you left for Paris. You are my best friend! How can you say that! I just wanted to know who she was. When did you have a kid? Two kids! Andy, what happened to you?"

Andrea shook her head frowning, "I don't know you, nor do I wish to know anyone who would treat an innocent child this way." Looking at the men holding him she nodded towards the back stairs, "See him out, and do not let him near the press," she returned a deadly gaze to the man named Nate, "If so much as a word of this ends up in the papers my lawyers will be all over you within the day. There is nothing I will not do to protect my children. If you know what is wise you will stay away from us. I never want to see you near us again. Is that clear?"

When the man finally nodded he was escorted out immediately after which a group of people formed a circle around her wanting to know if Lexxi was alright. Andrea gave a sad smile and knelt down standing her daughter up in front of her, "Baby, its ok. That man is gone and he's not coming back. Mommy won't let anything happen to you ok? I love you so much munchkin. I'm so sorry my little princess, Mommy is so sorry."

Lexxi looked at her through tear filled eyes and kissed her cheek, "I know mommy. It's not cause of you. He just a bad man. Don't cry mommy. Please don't cry." She wrapped her little arms around Andrea's neck and held on tight. Andy felt a hand on her back and looked up into a face of an African American woman who looked angry and confused. Standing up with Lexxi still wrapped around her neck Andy stepped back so the woman was no longer in her personal space, "May I help you with something Ms. ?"

The woman glared at her before speaking rather loudly, "Andy how could you? You should know Nate would never intentionally hurt you or your kid! He's hurt and confused." Before she could continue anymore Isabella appeared next to her and stepped between her and Andrea.

Sighing Andy walked through the crowd and took Lexxi to her office. Rory rushed over to her as soon as the door was opened and held onto her legs tightly her little face buried in Andy's stomach. "Shh baby its ok, its ok. Mommy's here baby. Lexxi is alright." She sat Lexxi down and kissed both of them before moving them to the sofa in her office. "You girls watch a movie with Aiden. Mommy has to get Nana so we can go, alright?" when both of her daughters nodded she kissed them each again and left her office, Aiden closing the door behind her.

15 minutes later Andrea was in the front boutique room with Lily, the African American woman and her friend, Doug who was a heavy set guy with kind eyes and an easy smile. Isabella was leaning against Aubrey's desk listening to the conversation waiting until she was needed.

"I'm sorry to upset you, but I don't remember either of you or your friend Nate. No matter what connection he may or may not have had with me it gives him no right to touch my child." Andrea was saying running her hand through her hair in a manner Isabella was all too familiar with. Sighing she stepped forward and wrapped a comforting arm about the young woman's waist.

"Listen, Lily and Doug, was it? Andy suffered memory loss, some things she still does not recall and this stress is not going to help her at all. If you would both calm down we can talk about this like rational adults or you can both leave now, however I will not have you further upsetting my daughter. My granddaughter was physically assaulted by a strange man in a place where she should have been safe, as you can imagine this is taking a toll on Andy and she doesn't need any additional issues." Isabella spoke in a calm authoritative voice and Andy was glad she was there. The day was taking its toll on her and she still had a building full of people wanting to talk with her.

Lily sighed and nodded before pacing the floor and coming to a rest before the two women again, "I'm sorry Andy, I didn't mean to cause anymore issues. We just, had a bit of a shock. You vanish; the woman you worked for was no help. She wouldn't tell us anything. Nate nearly went crazy trying to get to Paris to find you. It was like you didn't exist. We went to see your parents only they wouldn't listen to us. It was torture. And then we see your picture in the paper years later, only you have a new name and you're an Italian fashion designer! I mean what the hell happened to you? I remember a time when you laughed at the people so caught up in the fashion world the real world passed them by. Now you're one of them."

Andrea sighed and leaned against Isabella's side turning her face into the older woman's neck, "I can't do this anymore Momma. I just want to get my babies and leave. This day is going so wrong so fast." Isabella kissed her head and looked to Lily and Doug.

"Stop by my office before you leave, I'll give you our home address, you are to stop by tomorrow at noon, do not bring Nate with you and do not give him our address. If we find out you did, there will be a law suit. We'll discuss more then. Andrea cannot deal with anymore tonight. If you care at all about her as you say you do, you will take my advice." When they both nodded and headed down the hallway to rejoin the others in the dining hall Isabella turned Andrea in her arms and peered into her sad brown eyes. She sighed and kissed her forehead before walking her over to the desk and sitting her down in the chair.

Andrea smiled weakly before leaning her head against the wall and closing her eyes. She stayed like that until she heard her office door close behind Isabella and she sighed wearily.

"I am sorry to disturb you," a man's voice said causing her eyes to open and dart around the room before landing on a bald man with thin glasses in a black suit and tie, "I just… Six?" he continued staring at her as though he were looking at a ghost.

"Erm… my name is Andrea DeMarzio, which I am quite sure you know since you are at my showing, however I am unaware of whom you are or this 'Six' person." Andy stated cautiously her eyes watching the man closely.

She heard the clacking of what sounded to be 3 different pairs of heels moving towards the room and looked over to the doorway. Andrea gasped when the sound stopped and she took in the women who caused the initial distraction.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

"Oh my god!" she said in a hushed whisper coming to her feet without actually thinking to. Slowly she walked across the room and peered into startling blue eyes before looking over at an identical pair, "It's you!" Her head aching fiercely as she was consumed with a wave of dizziness Andrea felt a strong grip stopped her from falling as she swayed on her feet, "Isabella!" she shouted her eyes darting back and forth between the two identical redheads standing before her.

Isabella heard Andrea's shout and darted out of the office and to the front quickly grabbing Andrea from the man holding her up as she looked around at everyone in the room her eyes stopping on the twin redheads standing before a blonde woman. "Oh my god... Andy… are they… do you… wow."

The man watched them for a moment before he finally spoke, "What did we miss here? Do you remember Caroline and Cassidy?"

Andrea shook her head slightly before shakily walking back to the desk and pulling the chair out and collapsing into it. She watched Isabella leave the room only to return a few seconds later with a sheet of paper in her hands, she handed it to one of the twins before walking over to Andrea and handing her a bottle of water.

The gasp from across the room brought their eyes back to the four people standing across the room. One of the twins looked up before moving over to the desk, she laid the picture down and looked from Andrea to Isabella and back, "You did this?" she asked hesitantly

Andrea stared at her for a moment before nodding slowly. She looked back at the other girl before returning her gaze to the twin standing before her, "I used to see you in my mind. After the gowns came to me in a dream I attempted to put them to paper. For months I tried with no success. A week before we moved here I was sitting in my living room and your faces floated through my mind. Then it all just fit the gowns flowed onto the page. That is the original copy you see sitting there. Of course in the image you look about 7, maybe 8. I had no idea you actually exist."

"Miranda Alexandria DeMarzio, what did I tell you when I walked out of that office?" Isabella said loudly enough to reach across the room as she stared past everyone in the room into the hallway. Lexxi peeked into the room looking guiltily at her Nana and then her Mommy.

"I'm sorry Nana. I got scared. Rory won't wake up and that lady that yelled at Mommy came saying mean stuff and… and…" she broke off choking on a sob. The twin standing nearest to her kneeled before her gently wiping her tears away.

"Hey there little one," she said gently, "princesses aren't supposed to cry. Dry those tears. My name is Cassidy. This is Brittany and over there with your mommy is my sister Caroline. You see the big man over there? His name is Nigel. And did your Nana say your name was… Miranda?" She shot a look over at her sister whose eyes were showing the shock she was attempting to hide before glancing quickly to Andrea.

"Le… Lexxi. My name is Lexxi." She stated looking back and forth between Cassidy and Caroline. "You're the girls in the picture! Mommy look, it's the ones you drawed when we live in the other house."

Andrea chuckled softly and walked over to Cassidy and her daughter, "Yes munchkin they are. We were just talking about that. Momma, would you get Rory. Might as well introduce her as well. She'll never forgive us if Lexxi had the chance to see them all grown up in person and she didn't."

Cassidy stood and walked over to her sister and picked up the picture from the desk, "Carrie look at this, she managed to distinguish the differences even through her artwork. Mom should really see this."

Isabella walked back into the room with Rory while Brittany made a choking sound and looked back and forth between the twins before turning to Nigel, "What am I missing here? How is it possible this Italian woman was able to see two children she has never met?"

Before anyone could speak however another voice joined the fray, a soft voice that sent a shiver up Andrea's spine causing her to tremble slightly, "She's not Italian and she has met them, on more than one occasion."

The owner of the voice seemed to float into the room her cool blue eyes focused intently on Andrea who had picked up Lexxi and stood leaning against the wall. She watched the silver haired woman walk over to the twins and Andrea knew instantly that this was their mother. The similarities too many for her to be anyone else.

Isabella moved to stand near Andrea, Rory tucked into her side staring at the people gathered in the room around them, "Miranda Priestly in living color, well I'll be." She murmured causing all eyes in the room to turn to her.

"You know who she is Nana?" Lexxi asked her voice muffled because her head was tucked into her mother's neck again.

Andrea gasped when her eyes met with the icy blues of the silver haired woman and grabbed her head as a sharp pain shot through her skull. Voices she couldn't place ran through her mind, half sentences and broken words flooding her as images ran rapid behind her closed eyes.

"Andrea! Andrea, look at me." Isabella's voice broke through the pain the urgency causing Andy to open her eyes and stare into the older woman's, tears causing them to blur, "What is it sweetie? Another migraine?"

Shaking her head and taking a deep breath Andy put Lexxi down and massaged her temples, "Partial memories I think. Too many voices and images. Sharp pain." She panted slightly closing her eyes again trying to hold onto any of the images trying to make sense of what she was seeing. Her eyes shot open and she stood shakily walking over to the twins and there mother. Looking at the older woman closely she frowned, "I know you, I just have no idea how or who exactly you are, but I know you."

Isabella gasped and looked down at Lexxi, "Dear God, now I understand!" her declaration drew all eyes in the room and Andy frowned slightly watching her eyes shoot from her to Miranda to Lexxi. "The dreams you had when you were pregnant with Lexxi. They were incomplete, do you remember?" When Andy nodded she continued, "You kept hearing the name Miranda but you couldn't figure out why. Every morning when you woke up you would draw, do you remember what you drew?"

Andrea gasped and swayed where she stood. Two pairs of hands grabbed her and eased her down into the desk chair slowly, "Oh god… those eyes… they wouldn't leave me alone." She looked at the twins and Miranda then back to Isabella, "I remember sitting on the beach drawing for hours. Every picture, every image had those eyes staring at me. I couldn't get them out of my mind. I thought I was going crazy. Then finally it stopped, that was when the other dream started."

The room was silent for a long while before Isabella spoke again, "The first time you told me about it, I tried to figure out anything I could about your past. Nothing came of it. Your parents had relocated, no one else could tell me anything. We couldn't even figure out where you worked. Where you lived. It was all so very stressful. Now it all makes since."

Cassidy spoke next slightly confused, "Wait, what makes since?"

"When Andrea set out to return to America years ago she was in an accident that caused head trauma. Over the years she has regained some of her memories. Some things however still elude her no matter how hard she tries to remember. Much like the picture there of your sister and you, some parts of her past would come to her in dreams or just flashes of images. She dreamed of these eyes for months during her last pregnancy but she couldn't figure out why. They haunted her. After about 4 months they abruptly stopped." Isabella paused and sighed pinching the bridge of her nose, "When they stopped another dream started. She would hear people talking but even in her dream she couldn't find the owner of the voices, all she could remember were things they were saying. The name Miranda was one of the things she retained. She told me and Sergei about them when she'd see us the next day. Up until the day before Lexxi was born her dreams would all somehow come to this person, this Miranda. No matter what we tried we couldn't figure out who Miranda was. Sergei decided that it was a sign that their daughter should have the name. Andrea of course had already chosen a name so they compromised on the name and that's how we got little Lexxi's name."


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

Miranda stood staring at Andrea and then at her youngest daughter before shaking her head slightly and looking back to the older woman. "How did she come to be in your care?" her voice was barely higher than a whisper when she spoke her eyes narrowing slightly.

Isabella smiled and looked at Andrea her eyes and heartwarming at the sight of the daughter of her heart. "Andrea was under my care in the hospital immediately after her accident, at the time I worked full-time in the hospital she was treated at in Paris. When she woke from the coma she was in I was the first person she saw, one of the few who did not suffer a language barrier. When she was well enough to return home she begged me not to leave her. She still could not remember much and had learned upon waking up that she was pregnant. Her name, birthdate, and a few other details were all she could recall at first. When she was discharged I took her to my Paris estate." Isabella looked back to Mirada and chuckled softly.

"I slowly regained some memories. Random things, a lot without reasoning and even more that were scrambled beyond my understanding. Sergei, my late husband, would write everything down in a journal. After time most of my childhood memories returned, although not enough if what Lillian and Doug said is to be believed, and a few scattered memories from my adult life. I remembered parts of New York, college is still fuzzy, surprisingly, or maybe not so much. It seems thus far that most of my educational knowledge remains intact."

Miranda watched Andrea as she spoke her mind racing through questions and concerns, her emotions confusing even to herself. She glanced to her second assistant and then to Nigel before speaking again, "Indeed. My children and I need to be going, and I am sure your children," she said locking her eyes with Andrea, "are exhausted with all the commotion that took place upstairs, may I suggest we continue this conversation some other time. Nigel. Brittany call for the car. Girls." With a single nod to the room's occupants Miranda walked from the room without a backwards glance.

Cassidy and Caroline watched their mother retreat followed swiftly by Brittany who was dialing her phone as she left. Nigel smiled and looked to Andrea, "Well Six, I mean Andy, it's been unreal seeing you again after all this time. I hope we can reawaken the friendship we shared. I'm no longer at Runway but here is my card. Give me a call." With that he left through the front doors and into the swarm of media cameras.

"Mrs. DeMarzio, would you mind if we came by sometime to talk with you? Perhaps help with the girls and maybe it will help you remember us?" Caroline asked shyly watching Andrea lift a now sleeping Rory from her seat against the far wall.

Andrea looked over at the twins and smiled and nodded, "You would be most welcomed. Just be sure your mother has no problems with your visiting. Now hurry along, you're mother doesn't like to be kept waiting."

Cassidy gaped at her while Caroline laughed, "See already you remember something about her. Come along Cass. We must retrieve our coats." The girls smiled and left together to get their coats and meet their mother at the car.

Half an hour later Isabella opened the door to their home and led the way inside. Irene appeared immediately with a young woman with honey blonde hair and soft green eyes standing just behind her.

"Madame DeMarzio, I found the nanny for the girls today. Her name is Katora St. James. She by far exceeds expectations. I've insured she knows the young Mademoiselles schedules and all medical issues. She is ready to start immediately. Should she put the young ones to bed now?" Irene asked softly her accent thickening slightly.

Andrea nodded and Isabella passed a sleeping Lexxi to the new nanny before heading off to her study. Moving towards the stairs Andrea paused and turned to Irene, "Get to bed Irene, we'll have guests tomorrow. No earlier than noon. You are free until they arrive. Sleep well, dear friend."

Irene smiled tiredly and nodded, "Goodnight Ms. Andy. Sleep well."

Andrea nodded and continued up the stairs stopping at Rory's room. She changed her daughter into her jammies and tucked her into her bed. Kissing her softly she watched her for a moment a small smile playing at her lips, "Sleep well my beautiful angel. I love you." She kissed her cheek once more and left the room pulling the door until it was closed behind her. She continued down the hall and peeked into Lexxi's room. She smiled at her youngest daughter lying with her pillow over her head. She flipped the light off and made her way to the bed by way of the small TinkerBell night light in the corner. Leaning over she returned the pillow under her head and pulled the covers up over her.

Sitting on the side of the bed Andrea ran her fingers softly over the slight bruise covering her daughter's arms feeling tears pool in her eyes. Biting her bottom lip she softly caressed Lexxi's hair pushing it back from her beautifully peaceful face and let her tears fall silently, "Never again munchkin. Mommy will never let another man hurt you this way. I love you my little princess. Sleep in peace. Mommy will watch over you." Kissing Lexxi again she stood and went in search of Isabella.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

The weeks following the fashion show were extremely busy for Andrea and Isabella both. Orders for A. DeMarzio's designs came in at an all-time high. Isabella hired some help within the workshop and Andrea couldn't be more pleased. Production was up and the workload on her dear Isabella decreased drastically when the shop was up and running and Aubrey had assisted with finding workers.

The Priestly twins were over whenever they got the chance and Lexxi as well as Rory loved it. Katora, or Kat as she preferred to be called, was working out nicely. The girls loved her and she was great with them. Having her around made things easier when things got hectic; however Andrea made sure to be home every night for dinner and worked from home on the weekends for a few hours each day. The rest of her time was devoted to the girls. Isabella made sure to have the weekends free so that she too had time to spend with the girls no matter the workload.

The conversation with Lily and Doug the day following the fashion show was short. Lily refused to listen to anything Andrea or Isabella had to say after the lawyers left informing them that the restraining order on Nate was filed at the police station. She yelled so loudly at Andrea that she woke Lexxi and Isabella threw her out of the house. The next day there was a restraining order out against her for her repeated refusal to leave the grounds. Doug was a different situation entirely. He listened intently to everything quietly and found that what he was told lined up with the dates and decided that Andy needed more friends than enemies. He made it a point to visit the studio or the house once a week at least to spend time with Andy and the girls and sometimes Isabella if she was around.

Miranda and Nigel stopped by the house the week following and managed to help Andy recover a lot of memory from her time at Runway just from conversations they had. Nigel did most of the talking but it was usually Miranda's tone of voice or comments she made that triggered most of the memories. Nigel became a regular guest at the DeMarzio house; he even reintroduced Andy to James Holt who she surprisingly remembered. All in all life was going well and everyone was adjusting smoothly. Lexxi didn't suffer any extended trauma from the 'Nate Incident' and the bruises faded in time for school.

The girls loved going to school, mainly due to the fact that the twins also attended Dalton. Caroline and Cassidy came to the house with the girls every Monday, Wednesday and Friday to hang out and enjoyed helping them learn American past times. Caroline and Lexxi would draw pictures to hang in the media room while Cassidy helped Rory with her mathematics. Every other Friday was pizza night and the twins would help the younger girls make pizza for everyone with Irene's supervision.

This is what Andrea came home to tonight. Walking into the front door she could hear laughing coming from the direction of the kitchen along with the sound of something falling. Dropping her bag by the door she made her way to the kitchen and stopped halfway through, the swinging door still moving as she doubled over in laughter. Four heads turned to look at her as she tried to gather herself together. The girls all had flour in their hair and covering their faces but the floor and countertops were worse off. Red tomato sauce and Alfredo cheese sauce was splattered on different surfaces and covered the aprons the girls were wearing.

The doorbell went off and still laughing Andrea walked off to answer it. Laughing at Kat over her shoulder she opened the door and then turned to see none other than Miranda Priestly on her front step. Andrea stood there staring at her for a moment her heartbeat picking up for reasons she couldn't explain. Shaking her head she stepped back and opened the door, "Miranda what a surprise. Come on in. The girls are in the kitchen. Pizza night." She smiled and closed the door behind her.

Irene came into the foyer and smiled at the pair, "Ms. Priestly may I take your coat? Get you something to drink perhaps?" she asked pulling Andrea's jacket off of her.

Chuckling Andrea grabbed her phone out of her bag before turning to Miranda, "Will you be staying for dinner? The girls are making their Alfredo pizza tonight. You should see the kitchen. It's… well come on." Not taking the time to think about it she grabbed Miranda's hand and pulled her into the dining room. She turned and looked back at Miranda who was staring at their joined hands. Her eyes darted down to their hands and she quickly let go of the hand in hers and looked up at Miranda who was watching her with a look in her eye that she didn't try to decipher. She held a single finger to her lips motioning for silence, when Miranda nodded she turned and pushed the door open enough for them both to look into the kitchen.

Miranda was leaning over looking into the kitchen at the girls covered in flour and pizza sauce fighting to hold in the laughter she felt bubbling up inside her. Leaning over as she was she could feel the heat from Andrea's body through their clothes as well as the young woman's body shake with silent laughter. Her breathing increased when Andrea turned to look at her, her eyes dancing with laughter until she realized just how close they were to each other. Miranda felt as if her body was glued on spot, unable to move her feet, her eyes dropping to Andrea's lips as they parted slightly. She closed her eyes and inhaled sharply before realizing too late the mistake that was when Andrea's scent hit her. The subtle smell of vanilla mixed with a light hint of lavender and something that was unique to the woman standing before her caused the heat in her stomach to pool down between her legs. She opened her eyes when she felt Andrea's breath on her skin and stared into her chocolate brown eyes feeling as if she could drown in them.

She forced her eyes away and back to the scene in the kitchen finally moving back a step and putting space between them. Miranda noticed Andrea closing her eyes and shaking her head before darting into the kitchen. She followed her lead but stayed near the door using the wall to help support her as she tried to clear her head. She couldn't explain the feelings running through her body or the way she reacted to the woman but it was starting to unsettle her and she hated anything that tested her control. Silently berating herself she conjured up the control and iciness she was known for and cleared her throat.

"Mom! We didn't know you were coming so early. Are you staying for pizza? We're making one of your favorites!" Caroline stated when she looked over and saw her standing near the door.

Miranda smiled at her daughter before looking over the pizzas laid on the counter waiting to go into the oven, "Well, I came to inform you that your father was coming to get you tonight for something or another but I guess I'll have to call him and see that he doesn't arrive early as he planned."

Cassidy mumbled and rolled her eyes before adding some spinach to one of the pizzas in front of her, "Mom, I hate going to his house. His new girlfriend is totally a bi- well a total drag. She doesn't let us do anything and he barely says two words to us when she's around. Besides don't you think we're old enough to decide if we really want to go with him? I mean I'd much rather stay home with you. And I know Carrie agrees."

Sighing Miranda pulled out her cell and dialed her first husband's phone. She really hated sending her daughters with him and had for years but it was the agreement they settled on and so she would honor it, however if they didn't want to go she was not going to force them. "Jeremy, yes. No we're not at the house. We're at a friend's house the girls are making pizza with her daughters. Listen they do not want to come out this weekend…. Of course not." Taking the phone from her ear she held it out to the twins. "Girls, one of you please talk to your father; tell him what you told me before I have to hire another lawyer."

Caroline grabbed the phone and walked out of the kitchen talking to her father rapidly in a tone Andrea recognized after hearing it from the girl's mother. She watches Cassidy roll her eyes and then turn to help Lexxi with the pepperoni she was putting on one of the pizzas. Smiling at the pair she turns her eyes to Miranda to see her watching her, "How is Jeremy these days?" she asked softly. Miranda rolled her eyes and Andrea laughed bringing a soft chuckle from the older woman.

Rory walked over to her mother who was sitting in one of the chairs along the wall and climbed in her lap, "Mommy, where is Nana? Is she going to have pizza with us?"

Andrea shook her head and wiped flour off of her daughter's nose, "No sweetie. Do you not remember Nana telling us she was having dinner with Nigel and James and a few of their friends tonight before the show?" Rory sat looking as if she were thinking about it before nodding and biting her bottom lip.

Miranda smiled at the action so much like her mother it was hard to believe anyone else was involved in her conception. She looked over to the door as Caroline came back in and dropped the phone into her hand.

"Well he's a mood killer but he's not going to come get us for the weekend until we call and tell him we're ready to, and I quote 'start acting like the young adults we want to be treated as and get over the petty I don't want daddy to date thing'. I told him we'd call him when he learned to be a father and stopped dating girls that look to be 2 years older than us. He hung up."

Andrea covered her mouth to stifle laughter as Miranda shook her head at her daughter. "Now Caroline, you know your father means well. He just doesn't realize how ridiculous he's being right now. He has to have his fun while he still can."

Caroline laughed at her mother and shook her head returning to adding toppings to the pizza. Andrea stood when Rory went to help Caroline, "Well I'll be in the library have Irene page me when the pizza is ready. Miranda would you like to join me or would you rather stay with the girls?" she asked avoiding the woman's eyes her emotions conflicted over whether or not she wanted her to join her.

When Miranda stood to follow, Andrea felt her heart skip a beat and she frowned confused and irritated at the irrational response to the woman's closeness and the thought of being alone with her.

Miranda followed Andrea back into the foyer and then down a hall to the back of the house. When Andrea opened the double doors to the library she looked around it eyes wide as she took in the amount of books and the size of the room, "Do you spend a lot of time reading?" she asked softly her eyes still tracing the bookshelves that went up two stories more. She smiled when Andrea laughed and nodded.

"Before we left Paris Momma took me to this bookstore and told me to get whatever books I wanted. The first shelf on this bookcase is full of the books I got that morning. After I finished them Sergei took me to a bookstore somewhere in the southern part of the country and I ended up buying a copy of just about everything they had in the fiction and language section. I can now speak French, Italian, Japanese, German, Spanish, Dutch, and Russian fluently and a little of a few others. I even have a few first edition books. My girls love for me to read to them. So I keep them all here and let them pick. "

Miranda picked up a copy of Oliver Twist in perfect condition, "This book doesn't look like it's ever been touch. If not for the bends and crease in spine I'd swear it was never opened." She watched Andrea laugh and cross the room to sit on the sofa with her sketch pad in her lap. Joining the young woman she positioned herself on the far end of the sofa facing Andrea. When the young woman started to draw Miranda watched her face. The way she relaxed, her eyes darting over the page, and her tongue peeking slightly out of the corner of her mouth made Miranda's heart flutter. She quickly turned her attention to something else in the room and took a few steadying breaths.

When she looked over again Andrea was watching her confusion shining in her eyes. The young woman glanced away before returning her gaze to hers a slight flush coloring her cheeks. They sat like that staring at each other for how long she wasn't sure, but before she realized it one or both of them had started moving closer to the other. Miranda's heart picked up, her tongue darting out to lick her lips subconsciously and she notice Andrea's eyes drop to it her lips parting slightly and her breath coming out in light pants. "Andrea…" she breathed out trying to stop the feeling in her stomach from growing. She watched Andrea's eyes flutter shut and closed the distance between them.

Andrea's lips were warm and soft beneath her own. She kept it light just brushing her lips over the other woman's her breath catching in her chest when she felt them move beneath her own. Miranda's head was fogged her brain shorting out and her heart pounding rapidly. She ran her tongue over Andrea's bottom lip softly and slowly. She heard her gasp and her lips parted. Her tongue darted in tangling with the other. One of her hands fell to the young woman's waist while she ran her fingers softly over her cheeks.

Andrea pulled away from Miranda and moved off of the sofa and away from her panting hard her face flushed and hot. She couldn't catch her breath and she didn't understand the feeling pooling in the bottom of her belly. She stared at Miranda for a moment before she felt the tears gathering in her eyes, "I… we… this… Miranda… I can't do this. What is happening to me?" she asked quietly not even sure if her voice carried to the other woman. She felt the trembling starting as she fought back tears. Her heart felt as if it were being ripped in two directions her emotional state was chaotic and she couldn't understand what or why any of it was happening.

She watched Miranda stand and slowly approach her, her hands up in a defenseless manner, "Andrea," the sound of her name sent a tremble throughout her body and she felt the heat from her belly move lower and heard herself whimper slightly, "Andrea, I'm not going to hurt you. Just talk to me. Tell me what is making you cry." The last part was whispered as Miranda was now standing right in front of her but she made no move to touch her and for that Andrea was grateful.

"What are you doing to me? I don't understand it. You… you kissed me… and I let you. Your mouth, your hands… they were on me… in my… in my mouth…" she broke off closing her eyes as the realization of what just happened washed over her. "Oh my god. Miranda… are you… do you… oh god."

Andy grabbed onto the bookcase feeling her knees go weak. Miranda's arm went around her waist and she felt her body react at the same time she tried to pull away. She couldn't describe the feelings the older woman provoked in her she just knew that she had to get away from her yet at the same time her body wanted to just melt into her. She was so conflicted and confused.

Miranda helped Andrea back to the sofa and sat her down before kneeling in front of her, "Am I what Andrea? Do I what? I can't tell you if you don't finish the question." She gently pushed the long chestnut locks back behind the young woman's ear her thumb slowly caressing her cheek. She felt her shiver slightly and watched her eyes fluttered shut. "I won't touch you if you don't want me to." She whispered her other hand coming to rest on the young woman's thigh as she watched her.

The muscle under her hand twitched and she inhaled deeply before lifting Andrea's chin slightly and brushing her lips over hers softly, "Andrea look at me." She waited until the young woman looked at her and continued speaking her voice soft, calming, and even finally, "Do you want me to stop touching you? Do you want me to stop kissing you?" She waited for what seemed like hours, but in reality were only a few short minutes before Andrea closed her eyes and nodded slightly. She pulled away from her and sat on the far end of the sofa. "I apologize if I offended you."

"Miranda," Andrea looked over at her before looking down at her lap, "why did you kiss me? The way you… and… then you… oh god… my brain isn't working." She looked up her bottom lip between her teeth her eyes focused on the woman sitting just on the other end of her sofa.

"I'm sorry Andrea. I let my emotions cloud my judgment. It will not happen again." Miranda stated softly looking away from the intense brown eyes staring at her with confusion, hurt, and something else that Miranda didn't want to guess at. She just hoped it wasn't disgust.

"Emotions… Miranda… you're… you're still in a relationship with that guy. You… can't… do… you… I… we…" Andrea shook her head before dropping it into her hands, "Miranda… you're not into women! How can your emotional state cause you to kiss me… and you were touching me…" she looked up the tears falling from her eyes finally giving in to gravity, "How did this happen?"

Frowning Miranda shook her head taking a deep breath, "I am still seeing him. His name is Greg. I don't have any explanation for what just happened between us, other than I truly just felt this overwhelming desire to kiss you. A strong pull… Andrea," she stopped talking and just looked at her. She watched her for another few minutes before sighing and shaking her head, "I'm going to leave now, just have the girls call Roy to pick them up when they are ready to go home. Have a great night." Miranda stood and walked towards the door.

Andrea watched her before moving quickly to block the door, "Wait. I really need one more question answered. Please." She watched as the older woman seemed to debate with herself before finally nodding. "Miranda, when… before… when I worked for you…" her voice trailed off and she looked away from her swallowing and sighing.

Miranda gently wrapped her fingers around Andrea's chin and turned her face back until she caught her eyes, "While you worked for me Andrea, nothing ever happened. In fact you walked away from me because you no longer cared for me because of something I had done. That night I told you that-"

"You said you could see a great deal of yourself in me. It freaked me out." Andrea laughed slightly. "I guess it's not as crazy as I thought, huh? I remember that night Miranda, and some of the weeks leading up to it, just not a great deal of it. I didn't leave because of what you said or what happened with Nigel. I left because of what was going on with me. Something I still don't understand. You remember the night of the fashion show when the doughy guy with the curly hair grabbed Lexxi?"

Miranda nodded so Andy continued, "His name is Nate, and I finally remember him. He told me once something that freaked me out at the time. That night when I walked away from you… his words were running through my head. When you called that night… it took everything in me not to answer that phone. What he said is what made me not answer. Do you want to know what he said to me the night he last spoke to me before we flew to Paris? The night we decided we didn't belong together because I'd changed and he didn't like me anymore."

Miranda tilted her head and watched Andrea for a moment before she spoke, "If you want to share it with me you can."

Andy sighed and nodded towards the sofa before moving around Miranda and sitting down. When the older woman was seated next to her she spoke again, "He said to me, the person whose calls you always take, that's the relationship you're in. Right after that you called me. Of course I answered the phone. He walked away from me. I never spoke to him again until that night at the show and then I didn't even know who he was." Andrea stopped talking on a sigh and stared at the ceiling. "Every time I looked at you after that I would hear what he said. Whenever the phone would ring and your name flashed on the screen I would hear what he said. It was so bad that I almost threw the phone into traffic one night." She finally looked at Miranda again, "You had become my life Miranda. It terrified me. It excited me. You consumed me. I couldn't remember who I was anymore. I had to leave. I knew it then just like I know now that what just happened between us… can't happen. You can't feel this way about me Miranda. I don't know how to deal with that. I can't… I can't feel that way again…" Andy looked away and blinked against the burning in her eyes.

Miranda was quiet and still for so long Andrea had to look over to make sure she was still there. When she finally spoke her voice was empty almost, "Andrea, it was never my intention to consume you. It was never my intention to feel all the things I feel around you. I won't apologize again. I will go, but I want to ask you something. What do you feel Andrea?"

Andrea looked at her and held her gaze for a moment before looking away, "Nothing. I feel nothing Miranda." She stood and walked to the door, "Feel free to stay for pizza, the girls worked hard and they made your favorite." She looked back at Miranda over her shoulder, "I'm sorry." She walked out of the library closing the door silently behind her.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

Andrea sighed and ran her hand through the soft hair tickling her neck and chest, the silky strands cool to the touch sending tingles throughout her body. Turning her head she captured Miranda's soft pink lips with her own effectively ending the nibbling at her ear. She moaned into her mouth as their tongues clashed with each other, her legs parting instinctively as the older woman pushed her thigh between them. Pulling away from the kiss she gasped and arched into the older woman's hand as it caressed her breast causing her nipple to tighten, her hips buckling against the well-muscled thigh that was grinding into her center.

She felt Miranda's smile against her lips her tongue darting back into her mouth as she kissed her with a slight desperation before trailing kisses down her chin to her neck, her thigh pressing down and rubbing across her center again with added pressure.

"Oh god" Andrea moaned panting slightly tilting her head back as Miranda sucked at her pulse point and raked her nails down her chest and over her stomach. Her body writhing beneath Miranda's wandering hand, its silent request for something more, her hips bucking faster her center hot, wet, and throbbing, she groaned dragging her nails down the taunt back beneath her hands pulling Miranda closer to her at the same time.

Miranda's hand moved lower stopping between Andy's legs cupping her burning center as she shifted and kissed her hard. Both women moaned when she parted the wet folds running her fingers through the moisture gathered there. Andrea bucked against the probing fingers her back arching up from the bed, her body responding to the slightest touch from the older woman. She felt the rumbling in Miranda's chest against her own seconds before her clit was attacked.

"Oh my god! Miranda!" Andrea called out her legs wrapping around the older woman's waist, hips lifting trying to add pressure, her body screaming out for a release. She stared at her, silently pleading with her eyes for her to stop teasing.

She bit her lip hard to keep from crying out when Miranda plunged 3 fingers into her and bit down on her erect nipple. She moaned back arching, hips pressed into the bed as she was fucked fast and hard. She clawed at Miranda's back holding her in place, grinding hard against the wet digits pounding into her. "Oh… fuck… yess!"

Her head fell back onto the pillows when the older woman circled and then pressed her thumb into her clit, her fingers pumping faster, hitting deeper inside of her with each thrust.

"Come for me Andy." A familiar angry voice said from above her. She looked up her eyes widening as she stared into the furious hazel eyes of her husband as she came apart.

Andrea jerked awake and shot up in her bed her hand shooting to her mouth to muffle a cry of anguish, her body covered in sweat and trembling violently. Tears streaked down her face and she bit her lip trying to hold back the sobs choking her and robbing her of breath. One small whimper broke through and it was as if the flood gates came open. She collapsed back on her bed body wracked with harsh sobs. She curled up around one of her pillows and just let the pain, confusion, hurt, and tears overtake her.

Andrea wasn't sure how long she laid there crying before she could breathe again, but she registered someone sitting with her head in their lap running gentle fingers through her hair and softly massaging her aching head.

"Do you want to tell me why I woke up to loud sobbing and cries of anguish expecting one of the children having had a nightmare or fallen from bed only to come in here to find that it's you crying as if the world just fell down around you?" Isabella asked from above her.

Andrea shook her head more tears falling from her eyes as she closed them tightly and curled up against the pain inside her chest. Taking a few choking breaths she turned and wrapped herself around Isabella's slight frame and held onto her as if she were the only thing keeping her from drowning, "M…m…momma. Something happened… and then Serge… he… and oh god." She stopped as more tears choked her as she trembled all over, her head throbbing, and her emotions in a state of unrest.

Isabella held Andrea rubbing her back and humming softly to her like she did in the days following her son's death. She hadn't seen the young woman this distraught since then. Her heart broke for her daughter and the pain she was displaying. She held her and just continued to rock her and hum to her until the crying subsided to hiccups and sniffles, "Come dear heart, let's get you into dry clothes and you can tell me what brought this on. Alright?" When she felt the slight nod she untangled Andrea from around her and stood up helping her into the en suit bathroom.

15 minutes later Andrea found herself sitting in her 3rd floor art studio standing in front of her easel, paint brush in hand and Isabella watching her curiously, "So, let me make sure I understand, you were asleep, dreaming and at some point in the dream Sergei showed up and was furious with you and you woke up crying?"

When she just nodded Isabella sighed and shook her head. Closing her eyes she took a deep breath and mumbled, "It was an erotic dream Momma… with someone other than Serge." Andrea dropped her paint brush and walked over to the sink dropping it in and leaning her hands on it. "I was having sex with someone and they turned into Sergei… and he was furious. His eyes. Do you remember that day the man from the agency came to the house?" she finished turning to look at Isabella. She watched her think until she saw her eyes flicker back to her and her chin dip slightly, "He was looking at me as if he wanted to devour me and Sergei went ballistic, remember? When he got him out of the house and came back to the receiving room his eyes looked as if there was truly a fire burning in them. It scared me and you had to calm him down… that's the look he had in his eyes right before I woke up. I felt so many emotions running through me. Guilt, pain, confusion, lust, more guilt, fear. Nothing makes sense."

Andrea sighed and walked over to the window along the side wall of her house looking over her small garden park, "I don't know if I told you, but I remember most of everything up until the actual accident. My life, it all came back to me during the night, I woke up and a lot of the blank places were filled. Sitting there eating pizza with the girls. Lexxi climbed in my lap about midway through the meal and she just stared at me for a while. Then she kissed my cheek and told me that she was the luckiest girl in the whole world. Do you know why she said that?" smiling softly she looked back at Isabella who shook her head. "She said she's the luckiest girl in the whole world because I'm her mother. It… it made me feel something… indescribable. I hugged her and when I looked up Rory was sitting across from me. She smiled and winked at me. It was after that when a lot of things started coming back to me. She looked so much like me when she did it, but her eyes… she has her father's eyes. It was after that however that I could remember almost everything. Growing up in Ohio, going off to college, Nate, Lily, Doug. Moving to New York, the accidental job at Runway, Emily, Nigel, Serena, the twins, Harry Potter, and Miranda. A few things still alluded me, like I knew Rory had her father's eyes but I couldn't remember anything else about him,` until I woke up this morning there was nothing I couldn't remember, I remember everything. Big or small. I remember the day my parents decided I was no longer part of their lives. Did I ever mention that before?" She walked away from the window and sat down next to Isabella on one of the stools at the counter.

Isabella frowned and then shook her head, "No. I think every time we started talking about your parents you would remember their names, and little things about them and your childhood. After that you could hardly remember them at all."

Andrea smiled sadly, "That's because my freshman year of high school I stayed with Lily and her parents. My parents dropped me off for a sleepover, the next day when I went home there was a letter on the door. They couldn't stand to be around me. Told me that no daughter of theirs would do what I did to them. I sat there… numb. I couldn't figure out what I'd done that was so bad. My dad's sister finally told me. She came to see if I had somewhere to go. She said my dad couldn't have a lesbian for a daughter. Said it would look bad since he was an upstanding minister and so they left me. Lily came to see me later that day. I had found a way into the house and was in what had been my bedroom. She watched me cry for a little over an hour and then took me to her house. I never told anyone why they left me. Not even Lily or Doug. I finished school, went off to college where I met Nate. He was a great friend. He tried for a year to get me to go on a date with him. I refused every time." She stopped and rubbed her temples before pinching the bridge of her nose.

"What made you change your mind? You two dated, didn't you? When you moved to New York, you were together." Isabella asked in a whisper.

Chuckling Andy nodded, "Yeah. My father showed up at the school. Not to see me mind you, but I ran into him leaving the admissions building. He stared at me for a while before recognition finally dawned on him. I'd changed a lot since 9th grade. I walked up to him and smiled. He didn't know how to handle that. I thought… maybe he was there to see me. I was wrong. He was there for another kid. A stepchild. My mother had died and he had remarried. He wanted his new stepson to get in for the spring semester. I just turned and walked away. I refused to let him see me cry. Before I made it to my dorm, Nate found me. He held me while I cried. He offered to take me to get coffee. I nodded and we left. That night he asked me to dinner. I agreed. I wanted to be normal. I mean my mother died and no one told me because my dad refuses to have a gay child. So I refused to be gay." She laughed softly and looked up at Isabella, "I wanted to make it work with Nate. I did everything I could. It only worked because Nate was already one of my good friends. We'd already had a relationship, it didn't change much. I let him kiss me. Do you know I was a virgin up until a week after we graduated from college? It took me that long before I would let him touch me that way, but he never said anything about it. Well not until we started planning to move. That night… I felt a part of me die. We moved to New York about three weeks later."

When Andrea looked up again Isabella was standing next to her tears running down her cheeks, "Listen to me sweetheart, there is nothing, nothing at all, wrong with you being gay. It would explain a lot actually. Your father was an idiot and it's his loss and my gain. You are a beautiful, intelligent, kind, and caring young woman. No matter who you fall in love with that doesn't change. Now tell me what happened between you and Nate."

Andrea smiled and kissed Isabella's knuckles, "Thanks Momma. Wow, what happened between Nate and me, honestly…? Miranda Priestly happened." Andrea laughed at the look on Isabella's face, "Let me explain. I wanted to be a journalist; I didn't have the slightest interest in fashion at all. I went for an interview after a call back from Elias-Clarke publishing. However, instead of a job writing for someone it was for Runway magazine, the 2nd assistant position for one Miranda Priestly. I didn't even know who the woman was. Which Emily found incredibly unreasonable. Anyway, Miranda hired me herself much to the disappointment of her 1st assistant, that was Emily at the time, and it was a disaster. I didn't fit in there, had no real idea of what fashion was about. That all changed eventually. Nigel actually helped me out there. Working for Miranda is not for the faint hearted let me tell you. I managed though, and after several close calls I became the best damn assistant to walk through those doors. Succeeding at work came at a price though. Nate hated it, as did Lily. Lily had an art show about a week before we left for Paris. She saw me talking to a guy that I met through work. He was flirting; she went all crazy at me. Nate walked in and I walked out. He followed me. We argued about me working at Runway and turning into the same people we used to make fun of." Andrea stood up and walked over to the easel holding a half-finished charcoal sketch. She picked up the charcoal and started working on the drawing.

"'The person whose calls you always take, that's the relationship your in.' that was the last thing Nate ever said to me before opening night at the studio. Miranda called almost immediately after he said that. Of course I had to answer, I was on call and Emily was in the hospital. So I answered it. He walked away from me. He never returned to the apartment that night and I left for Paris the next week." She continued working on the drawing and glanced over at Isabella.

"So if you were willing to let go of friendships and Nate, and everything why did you leave Miranda?" Isabella asked walking over to look at the images coming together on the canvas.

Andrea laughed and shook her head, "This is the second time in less than 12 hours I am going to have this conversation you know? I had to. She was consuming me. Everything I did, I did for Miranda. Andy got lost in there somewhere. Christian Thompson called me 'Miranda girl' a few times when I ran into him, he was more right than he could have known. Miranda was everything to me at the time. Every day of my life was about Miranda and it terrified me. It also made me realize that I wasn't as 'straight' as I wanted to believe. After years of living with Nate and being with him, it was easy to fool even myself. When he made his relationship comment however, it made me stop and look at it. The last day I was with Miranda I realized just how true it was. I always chose Miranda over everyone else. I chose Miranda over Lily, Doug, Nate, Christian, and even myself. I had to figure out who I was again before it was too late. So I walked away. It was hard. She called not even a minute after I turned and walked away. I fought everything in me to not answer that phone. I didn't, I walked away from Miranda Priestly, Runway, and everything about my life that was tied to Miranda. After I'd gotten my things from the hotel, I was heading to the airport. That's when the accident happened. That is still a little fuzzy." Andrea stepped back and looked at the images before her and sighed.

"You were in love with her." Isabella stated her voice soft and gentle. Andrea nodded slightly and turned away from the picture her head falling back on her shoulders and she stared up at the ceiling. "Are you still in love with her Andy?" Isabella asked watching her very closely. When she didn't reply immediately Isabella placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

Groaning Andy shook her head, "No... I can't be. I'm not. I just can't figure out what the hell the woman wants from me. She kissed me." Sighing she dropped the charcoal from her hand and went to wash up and removed her coveralls. "We were talking in the library while the girls were preparing the pizza. I mean, talking about books and then her tongue was in my mouth. It happened before I even realized what was going on." She turned and leaned against the sink her arms crossed over her chest. "I asked her, she explained, only not really. It was so like Miranda. She doesn't explain anything so I remained confused. Then she wanted to know about Paris. And then she tried to kiss me again. The woman confuses me to no end. I used to be able to predict her moods, what she wanted, what she needed before she knew half the time. Now it's like… I know nothing about her. Except oddly enough I remember exactly how she likes her coffee."

Isabella watched her and smiled slightly, "Andrea, you've always been in love with her. You just never remembered it. Why else would this woman haunt you for so long? Your daughter is her namesake for crying out loud. You could remember nothing from before the accident except for Miranda's name and her eyes. Sweetheart, it's alright for you to love her."

"I don't love her. I barely know her. I… I can't love her. We…" sighing she shook her head and looked at Isabella, "Miranda and I, are friends, nothing more. I can't even think about loving her without pain, Momma. I do love her in a way I guess, but I won't allow myself to fall in love with her. That's what indirectly led me to the accident. I will never regret it because I got you and Serge, and Lexxi from it, but I wouldn't choose to do it for a second time. I'm going to check on the girls."

Isabella watched her leave and then turned her attention back to the drawing she watched her finish. The picture was of Miranda Priestly herself. She was sitting in the library and looking out of the page. Her eyes were soft and staring right into you it seemed. Her lips looked slightly puffy and were slightly parted. She looked as though she wanted to devour whoever she was looking at and Isabella thought she knew exactly who that person was. Shaking her head she turned out the lights and left the room.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

The morning went by swiftly after her talk with Isabella. The girls were just finishing breakfast when Andrea had come down from the art room and were bouncing with excitement. Isabella joined them shortly after they had informed their mother that Kat was taking them to the art museum and that Caroline and Cassidy were going with them. After breakfast they rushed off for baths and to get dressed. By the time noon rolled around Andy was exhausted.

She had taken the girls to the park where they played Frisbee with their new puppy, fed the birds, played tag, rolled down hills, and had swing jumping competitions. When her cell rang from the studio she almost didn't answer it. She did, and was glad about it when she heard that two of the international orders were damaged by some lazy movers and the new designs she'd drawn two nights prior for the first lady had gone missing. She gave her secretary instructions on what to do until she got there and explained it to the girls and together they rushed home. She was able to get new sketches done and down to the studio in time to meet Isabella who had just finished repairing two of the dresses and showing her a third one.

The dress was beyond repair. She stared at it for a long while, then grabbing some scissors and a few pieces of fabric she turned the dress into an entirely different piece and sent one of the seamstresses off to make it happen. Isabella nodded her approval before rushing off to get some things over to one of the magazine editors. Smiling at her daughters who had decided to drive Aubrey crazy she went to her office picked up a few sketches and dropped off her laptop.

"Let's go ladies, we have to drop these off to Miranda for her new art director and then get back to the house before the twins get there." Andrea called to her children heading for the door, "Keep the house under control Aubrey. Call me if you need me. I'll be home most of the day." Her secretary nodded as the phone rang and she headed out with her daughters into the cool fall air. Sticking the folder into her bag she grabbed both girls' hands and they walked off, crossing at the cross walk before heading down to the Elias-Clarke building.

Walking through the halls of Runway felt odd. She remembered it now, but it was different. She was not walking the halls in fear of Miranda; in fact she was looking forward to the meeting. Her designs were seen everywhere and now it seemed as if Miranda wanted to have her work put into the Runway magazine. It was a very big compliment in the world of fashion to have the Miranda Priestly personally request your work. Smiling Andrea led her girls to the outer office where Brittany sat along with a tall thin woman with curly auburn hair, "Miranda Priestly's office, please hold." The redhead woman said glaring at Andy and the girls, "Who are you? Do you have an appointment?"

"Andy! Hey, she didn't tell me you were coming today?" Brittany said finally looking up from her desk. She shot a look at the other assistant, "You would think she knew Andrea DeMarzio on sight since she claims to own some of your pieces and to follow your career, but we won't hold that against Victoria, right Andy?"

Andrea laughed softly watching her daughters giggle and run over to hug Brittany, "Is she in Brit? I have the sketches she wanted for Emily, and the ones Nigel requested. He said he'd be here today with James."

"Well if it isn't Andrea Sachs in living breathing color!" a familiar voice with a heavy British accent said from behind her. Turning Andy smiled widely and embraced Emily.

"Em, you look great! So thin, what's the secret?" Andrea said chuckling softly, "Goodness, I miss you Em. We're really going to have to get together sometime soon. I actually have something hanging in my studio with your name on it."

Emily squealed in a non-Emily fashion and hugged her again, "Come Miranda is- Oh my god, Andy!" Emily stopped as her eyes fell on Rory and Lexxi watching her with shining happy eyes, "If they don't look like you did when I first met you. So cute with childlike innocence." She looked back at Andrea, "Wow, a mother, a fashion goddess, what else has changed with you?"

Rory looked at her mother then at Emily before she moved forward and held a little hand out, "My name is Aurora Isabelle DeMarzio and this is my sister Miranda Alexandria DeMarzio. You can call me Rory and she answers to Lexxi. It's nice to meet you Ms. Emily."

Emily smiled and shook her head before stooping down and taking Rory's hand in her own, "Well Miss Rory, aren't you precious." Looking over at the other little girl she smiled, "And hello to you as well Lexxi. You are both beautiful little girls." Emily stood and looked at Andy, "You are doing a wonderful job with them."

Smiling Andrea nodded and hugged Emily to her side, "Alright chickadees, Aunt Em here is going to take Mommy to see Miranda, now you girls can stay here with Brittany if you behave or you can come see Miranda before we meet the twins. But you have to be quiet in the hallway so everyone can work, ok? They have deadlines coming up and Miranda is very unhappy with them," she made a face causing the girls to smile.

Rory took Emily's hand and proceeded to lead her out. Laughing Andy said goodbye to Brittany, picked Lexxi up knowing she wouldn't be able to keep pace with Emily's fast paced stride, and followed them down to the art department.

Miranda was sitting behind Emily's desk her glasses perched on her nose looking intently at something that she was obviously not happy with because her lips were pursed in a thin line. She didn't look up when they entered but started speaking in a thin cool tone, "Really, is it too much to ask that someone show that they are competent enough to do their job. This photographer has to go. Use the one from the summer shoot and have it redone. Lose the black, add the red."

Rory walked over and climbed on Miranda's lap looking at the images she was pouring over, "Ms. Randa I think you should just take her out. She's not a good model, see look." Rory pointed at a few of the photographs and then up at Miranda, "See? She's not wearing them right. If she learned how to dress it would work with the black." Miranda laughed and nodded before she looked up at the other people in the office.

"Andrea, I am going to let your daughter come direct the photo shoots. She has an excellent eye." She smiled and hugged Rory before turning to a shocked Emily, "Get that model from the spring Valentino shoot. Have this done with her at the reshoot use the black. I want the prints on my desk by Tuesday."

Emily nodded and scooped up the photos and tossing them on the counter behind her, phone already to her ear as she walked out of her office.

Andrea pulled the sketches out of her bag and sat them down in front of Miranda, letting Lexxi down from her arms as she took a sit on one of the stools turning to lean against the counter, "Nigel and James' sketches are in the black folder there and in the red folder are designs for you to choose from. Isabella is currently working on all of them. Should have them no later than Wednesday. A few of the selections are being made by our factory in Italy, they will be shipped out Monday morning, and you should have them Tuesday night. If you need anything more just have Brittany call the studio and tell Aubrey. Isabella is planning to get a warehouse here so that she can start a catalog and hire a few more women to help with productions. Once that happens if you would like, Runway will be on the receiving list and you'll receive our catalogs as soon as they are printed. It would make this part easier for all involved. "

Miranda stared at her for a moment before standing Rory up and rising to her feet. Taking both folders in her hand she nodded towards the door, took Rory's hand and walked out Lexxi skipping along behind them. Sighing Andy picked up her bag and followed the trio out. Smiling she waved at Emily and made her way to Miranda's office. Brittany was sitting at her desk with Rory and Lexxi on either side of her looking at a copy of Runway. Victoria looked up when she opened the door and pointed to the inner office before turning back to her computer.

"Close the door behind you Andrea." Miranda said her voice barely audible from her private bathroom. Dropping her bag by the door Andy closed it and walked over to the open bathroom door watching Miranda dry her hands and looking at her through the mirror over the sink, "What is it Miranda? If you don't want the catalog you don't have to get one, we jus-" she broke off her voice dying out as Miranda turned her hand coming up to cup her face. She tried to step away from her only to have Miranda back her up against the wall their bodies pressed tightly together.

"Miranda," Andrea said breathlessly looking anywhere but at the woman standing in front of her, "Miranda… please…" she closed her eyes taking several deep breathes before she looked at the older woman, their eyes locking almost instantly.

"What Andrea? Please what?" Miranda's voice was commanding and quiet, her lips mere inches away. She wanted to kiss her again and at the same time she didn't. She didn't understand half of what was going on inside of her but her body was screaming for this woman.

"I don't know." She finally said, "I…" she leaned forward closing the distance between them and kissed Miranda. Her knees gave out and she was grateful for the wall because it and Miranda pressed against her was all that kept her standing upright. She groaned and pulled her closer to her, her hand tangling in the soft silver locks when she felt Miranda's tongue slide across her bottom lip. She opened her mouth to her and felt her body tremble when Miranda moaned into her mouth their tongues dancing together both giving and taking what the other offered.

She couldn't breathe, she couldn't think; all she could do was feel. Her body was hot and aching and she moaned softly the sound muffled by the mouth devouring hers, she pulled away from the kiss panting trying to pull air into her starving lungs. She let her head fall back against the wall when Miranda ran her tongue over her neck, kissing and nipping at the skin there. She was getting lost in the sensations and feelings Miranda was causing in her. When a cool hand ran over her stomach she trembled and gasped. When it reached under her bra to cup her breast she moaned and arched into the touch pulling Miranda's mouth back to hers.

Miranda's heated moan broke through the haze clouding her brain and she froze before pushing her away, "No! We can't." shaking her head Andy looked at Miranda before looking down at herself and fixing her clothes, "You can't touch me like that Miranda! Please. And stop looking at me like that. Oh god... I have to go" She went to walk past her but was pushed back against the wall with Miranda standing in front of her.

"Why can't we Andrea? You kissed me this time. I was trying to fight it and then you kissed me. You want me Andrea, why won't you admit that? You've always wanted me. I used to see it in your eyes. I saw it again last night, and just now when you were watching me." Miranda's voice was slow, soft, and warm it sent a shiver through Andrea's body. "Why are you fighting this so hard?"

Andy shook her head and closed her eyes, "I can't. I just… I can't. Please just let me go. Forget about this Mira… please." She looked up and frowned at the look of shock on Miranda's face, "What?"

"You… you remember that name? Since… since when?" Miranda's voice was soft, fragile and uncharacteristic of Miranda.

"Last night, at dinner, when Lexxi. You were there you know what happened. Rory winked at me. It was after that… things just started flowing back to me. Starting with you winking at me. You've only ever done that once. It was that night when your husband at the time crashed the gala. You thanked me for something I'd done to distract Irv Ravitz. And I called you Mira before I thought about it. I was about to correct it but you smiled, winked at me and walked off." Andrea looked up from the spot on the floor she was staring at and into Miranda's eyes. "I'm sorry that I started this, I just… Miranda, I can't do this with you. I'm sorry but I really just can't." she blinked rapidly against the tears forming in her eyes, "Caroline and Cassidy are going with the girls to the museum today, I need to get them home. It's about that time. I… I'm sorry." She turned her face away from Miranda and moved to get her bag stopping when she heard her name.

"Andrea, before you go," Miranda moved to stand before her and gently wiped a spot on her neck and jaw before dropping her hand and turning away from her, "I'll pick the girls up from your place tonight." And then she disappeared into her bathroom.

A few hours later Andrea was pacing her home library her thoughts so confused she had a headache from them. Her legs felt like rubber but she refused to keep still. She glanced at the clock again and sighed. Finally the doorbell sounded and she waited listening intently for the sound of voices or foot falls. Three minutes later Nigel and James stood in the doorway both looking at her with concern filled eyes. She knew she looked a mess, she'd pulled at her hair so much she was surprised it was still attached to her head, her tears hadn't stopped falling and it had been at least two hours she knew. She sighed and bit her lip before motioning them inside.

Nigel spoke first his voice gentle and worried, "Six, what happened? Are the girls alright?"

She nodded and then collapsed on the sofa pulling her knees to her chest and burying her face in them, "Nigel… I don't know what to do. I am so scared. And I can't make it go away! And he gets so angry and… and… I just don't know what to do."

James and Nigel exchanged glances before moving into the room and closing the door behind them. James sat next to Andy, pulled her against him running his fingers through her hair and Nigel sat down in a chair so that he was sitting in front of her, "Ok sweetie, start over and slow down this time. We'll help you figure out whatever it is that is going on."

Andy took a deep breath and nodded. For the next half hour she explained everything going through her head except she didn't tell them about Miranda's part in it. Just kept it simple and tried her best to speak about the things that bothered her most about the dream she had the previous night. She told them something she had never told anyone about not even Isabella and prayed that Nigel or James would be able to help her figure out what to do.

"So, your husband was abusive? Did he ever hurt the girls?" James asked when Andy was quiet for a while.

"No. I would keep them away from him when he was in those moods. Lexxi was easier at first because she was only a year old when it started. She couldn't walk upstairs yet. Rory had just turned 3 and was an active little thing. She would always come in to wake us up in the morning. I finally started waking up at 5 every morning and I'd sit in their room and draw until she woke up. When he finally went to the doctor and started getting treated it got better. Until it got worse. Finally it got so bad that I sent the girls to Isabella. Told her it was because he wasn't doing well and I didn't want them to see it." She sniffled and wiped the tears from her face, "When he finally noticed the girls weren't around he got so mad… and he... he snapped. He nearly killed me that night. I wanted to leave, I wanted to just run. The doctors said it was the tumor. I never told them the extent of his outburst just asked how such a kind, gentle man could turn into this monster. He'd been such a loving man. He was perfect, my friend and lover. He would hold me when I got so confused and scared because I couldn't remember who I was and he would remind me constantly. We got married after a year together. He adopted Rory the same day. She was such a sweet baby. He would always tell me that she was his soul child. She is so much like him it still amazes me. It worked out well; Rory doesn't even acknowledge she's not his genetically. We tried to explain it to her but she refused to believe any of it."

Andy stood up and began pacing again and staring at the ceiling, "I left once. He found me. It was worse when I got back. I didn't want to leave but I just couldn't stay and let him kill me. My babies needed me. I never tried to leave again though. Once was enough for me to learn that lesson. I just dealt with it as best I could. It went on for 4 years before the cancer spread and ate away his brain. He died 2 days before our anniversary. That was just a month before we left Italy. We made a 5 year plan when I found out I was pregnant again. After 5 years he wanted to move here. Well not New York. He didn't want to stress me out anymore. Whenever we talked about it and he mentioned New York I would freak out. We finally figured that I had some kind of unfavorable experience here." Andy chuckled and shook her head.

"So, you never told Isabella… or anyone?" Nigel asked softly.

Andy shook her head, "No. Sergei was the last person Isabella had left. She and her husband divorced when Sergei and Gabriella were still young children. He didn't want to be a father. So he left. Gabriella was a beautiful girl. She loved the water. She was on the Olympic team. Shortly before Isabella found me in Paris, Gabriella drowned. It makes no sense, even now. I reminded her of her Gabriella. Sergei stayed close to home after that. It was just the two of them. When Sergei got sick… we all did everything we could. Isabella called every specialist she's ever worked with or known. I flew with him all over Europe and to a few states here. No one expected the relapse. When we took him back to the doctor the cancer had spread."

Andy sat back down next to James who took her hand in his and gently squeezed it. She smiled sadly and continued, "He was depressed, angry, and hopeless. He had lost all hope; he didn't even want to try fighting it. I begged him to. Cried and pleaded. He finally agreed to see one more specialist. They had him taking some kind of treatments. He was scheduled to have surgery. Unfortunately it had spread too far by then. I sat at the bed with him for 3 months. Never once leaving. I watched over him, bathed him, and gave him everything he asked for. His mother came down and stayed at the house bringing the girls with her.

"After 2 months he stopped taking the medication. It was affecting his vision. He said he wanted the last thing he saw before he died to be us. So I didn't give him anymore. I sat there and watched the life drain from the only man I had ever loved. The only man who ever truly loved me, and loved all of me. He knew everything that I knew about me and he didn't hate me. Isabella would bring the girls in during the good hours, as they became fewer I wouldn't let them in the room. That last day he lived, he was lucid for about an hour and asked to say goodbye to them. He did. Lexxi didn't understand very well, but Rory did. She cried for hours and it broke my heart, I wanted to take away her pain. When they left he looked at me… and smiled. He told me I gave him two beautiful girls and raised them well. He swore that he would always love me and wait for me to come to him again. He kissed me with his final breath and died in our bed. I don't think I moved for almost a day. I laid there next to him and cried. Isabella had finally come to check on us and realized that he had passed. The girls and I moved into her house with her and Irene. I couldn't bare living in the house full of memories, happy and sad, peaceful and painful. I couldn't bring myself to tell her that her only son nearly killed me twice. It would break her heart. Sergei was her pride and joy. He meant the world to her. So I just kept it all bottled up."

Nigel frowned and hugged her softly rubbing her back. He gave her time to compose herself before he let her go and looked at James. James cleared his throat and spoke softly his voice thick with emotion, "Andy, you said in your dream he was angry. Why was he so upset? This could just be your subconscious way of warning yourself not to do something, or it could just be PTSD. It's only been a little over 2 months since he passed. You may not have dealt with it fully with everything else that has been going on in your life."

She looked back and forth between the two of them before she sighed, "I was sleeping with someone. We were in a rather intimate situation and suddenly it was him and he was livid. It was his eyes… the look in his eyes. I had seen it before, numerous times. Sergei was possessive; it got really bad after the tumor started growing. If someone looked at me too long he got angry with me. It was like his eyes came alive and had a fire burning within them. His voice was even angry. I woke up panicked and crying. Isabella came in and helped me calm down but… I can still see him, hear his voice. For almost an hour today I was having phantom pains from the last time he hit me."

James nodded and Nigel sighed. They were all silent for a while when Isabella's voice broke the silence, "Andrea," she moved into the room and sat down next to her before pulling her into her arms and holding her tight, "Why didn't you tell me? I always suspected after Rory said that he hit you… that something was going on that you didn't want me to know. I explained it away when you came to visit me and there was no evidence of it. Assumed she'd seen something else. You never should have stayed in that situation dear heart. You know I would have let you and the girls stay with me until he was well."

Andy started to cry again her grip on James' hand tightening her other arm wrapped around Isabella's waist, "I'm sorry. I didn't want to cause any issues between you two. He was all you had left. I'm so sorry."

Isabella leaned back and gently pulled Andy from her chest and brushed her tears away. Staring at her with all the love and admiration she felt for her visible in her eyes as she spoke softly, "Andrea, you listen to me and you listen to me well, you are my daughter, nothing and no one can change that. I may not have given birth to you, I may not have been present for the first half of your life, but you belong to me. The day you came into my life, my life had a meaning again. Sergei was my only son, he was precious to me, and he will always hold that place in my heart. You my dear were the blessing that kept me living. You gave me my first grandchild without question and allowed us to love and raise her as our own. She looks at me and sees her grandmother, not a step grandmother, not an adoptive grandmother, not a lady whose son married her mother, but her grandmother. You nurtured her, housed her, fed her and clothed her when even you barely knew who you were. Then you gave me my second granddaughter. An angel in her own right. You, Andrea, are the reason I am still living today. Not even Sergei could have taken you from me. Aurora and Little Miranda are beautiful, wholesome, intelligent, kind children because of who you are. When I was in that hospital in France I felt drawn to you, even while you were in a comatose state, you had an air about you that projected kindness and acceptance. I went to your room at least three times a day to check on you and talk to you. I would read to you and tell you about the world events. Just being near you put me at peace. When we learned you were pregnant I made sure to check on you even more regularly and little Aurora too. You my daughter are a gem; nothing will ever make me stop loving you."

Andy smiled and blinked rapidly before hugging Isabella tight sobbing into her neck, "I love you Momma. I'm so sorry I didn't trust in the love we have as mother and daughter. I will never make that mistake again. Ever."

Isabella kissed her head and rubbed her back until she stopped crying again and then sat her up. "Now, let's get back to the issue at hand. I agree with James. You are subconsciously warning yourself away from the situation. Sergei is just the method your mind has decided to use. The reasons you are using him are simple, first and foremost is timing. You don't think you should feel the way you do about this person," she shot Andy and knowing look and smiled when she looked away a slight blush rising up her neck, "so soon after his death. That is understandable sweetheart, however now that you have the memory of your life before Sergei, do you think it's too soon to feel this way?"

Andy stared at her for a moment before biting her bottom lip, "I don't know. Momma I told you this morning what happened before. I can't go let that happen again. This time around it would be worse; I have the girls to consider."

Isabella nodded but continued, "We'll come back to that in a moment. Here is something that is easier. When Sergei caught someone watching you he became possessive, controlling, all consuming. Correct?"

Nigel leaned forward, "You're conjuring up his anger to help shield yourself from what's really bothering you Six." Andy looked at him started and he just smiled, "You hate being controlled, you hate feeling like a possession instead of a person, you hate feeling as if your entire being is being consumed by one person's needs or wants. The only exceptions being your daughters. Miranda always made you feel that way. You left just when I thought you were done for and you would turn into another Miranda worshipper. I figured out why you left eventually." Nigel smiled again and Andy just stared at him her mouth agape and eyes wide.

James chuckled next to her and shook his head, "I actually did not see that one coming."

Isabella laughed as well and wrapped her arm around Andy's shoulders, "Nigel is right love. Miranda consumed you at one point. You fell in love with her in the worst possible scenario. She was your boss, your entire day was centered on what Miranda needed or wanted, but it's not the same as what Sergei did to you though darling."

"She's right Six. Miranda was just being la Priestly. She actually didn't realize how you felt about her until the gala Stephen crashed. There was something about a nickname?" When Andrea nodded Nigel smiled, "She tried to shield you from it all. She always said you were an intelligent girl and she didn't want you to end up like Emily. She saw the passion you had for life and work, once you stepped out of your small town shell and embraced city life and the fashion world. Emily learned her lesson when you went to Paris and she was still here in the hospital. She stopped worshipping Miranda, the icon, and started working harder and smarter for Miranda the woman. She gave the new seconds a harder time than Miranda did because none of them lived up to 'Andrea standards'. Eventually she found Brittany or Andy Jr. as we joked. Shortly after she took my job and I moved on to where I am now. Miranda never fully got over you leaving. She didn't know why until, well I believe it was Caroline and Cassidy who made her realize that she was in love with you."

Andrea gasped and looked up at Nigel who just nodded with a small smile playing on his lips. James laid his hand on her knee and gave it a gentle squeeze. Isabella chuckled and kissed her temple, "Yes dear, Miranda is in love with you. Anyone around the two of you together knows it. She just doesn't know how to tell you. She's never loved another woman before Andrea. You knew long before you met Miranda Priestly that you were a lesbian. She didn't know she was attracted to females until you walked into her life. I am sure even now she's confused about it. Question is what are you two going to do about it?"


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

For a month following the incident in Miranda's office and the talk she had with Nigel, James, and Isabella, Andrea avoided Miranda Priestly as if she were plague ridden. She continued to have dreams where Sergei showed up angry with her but they were less and less as the days went on. Nigel asked every once in awhile how she was managing with the dreams and with Miranda. She always gave him the same answer but he seemed to understand and never pushed her. She loved him more for that. Isabella supported her no matter what she chose and James was just James. He would come over to distract her if she needed it but really he wouldn't push. He'd make her a drink and they'd sit and talk about new designs and bounce ideas off one another.

The girls were on break from school and they loved it. They loved New York and for that Andrea was extremely grateful. The twins were still regular visitors and she would make sure to be away from the house or in her art studio when Miranda came to get them in the evenings. So far no one had said anything to her about it and she guessed it was mainly because the catalog was due out soon and no one wanted to distract her from work. Isabella managed to rent a nice 2-story warehouse just two blocks from the fashion house. Aubrey was working on setting up the viewing room for the new season and setting up the area designated as 'the catalog corner'. She was also looking to hire a second to work under her. Andrea planned to move the girl from secretary to personal assistant. Business for her had picked up after her clothes showed up in American Runway and a few of her paintings that decorated the viewing room were wanted by some art collectors/dealers so she was busy painting replacements and personal requests from some friends of Doug's.

At present she was in her art studio staring at the painting she was finishing work on for Emily. Emily had become a constant in her life again much to both of their delight. Friendship was easier for them now that they were no longer running around mad trying to make sure Miranda's coffee was hot enough. Andrea tilted her head to the left before running her brush over the canvas adding a few finishing touches before stepping back and admiring the piece. She loved painting. There was a freedom to it that one didn't get when designing clothes for people to wear. She loved spending time in her own sanctuary and painting when she had time.

The girls were out with Kat and the twins for the day, going to the zoo, a few museums, dinner, and then a ballet so Andrea was free to paint to her hearts content. She smiled and moved the canvas to the drying rack she'd gotten from Doug as a house warming gift. She picked up a blank canvas, set it atop her easel and began anew. She didn't have any other requested paintings so she just let her mind go and the brush flowed across the vast emptiness of white.

The music was playing in the room so she didn't hear the soft gasp behind her or the footsteps moving towards her. When she turned to switch out her brush she jumped and let out a startled cry, Miranda stood before her eyes fixed on something on the far wall. Andrea turned to follow her gaze and groaned inwardly. She had forgotten that Isabella decided to display the random drawings she had laying around and was now staring at the wall that was half covered with them. The drawings contained herself, the twins with her daughters, Isabella, Emily, Nigel and James, and about half a dozen of them were of Miranda herself. She forced her eyes back to the older woman before moving over to her iPod dock and lowering the volume slightly so they could talk without yelling over it.

"When did you do those?" Miranda asked her when she returned to her easel and continued with her work.

"Different times. Most of the girls' and Isabella's were done while we were in Italy. Only two of them were done here of the girls. Isabella has maybe four of them that were done while we lived here. The one furthest to the right was finished just two days ago. The top two pictures of the twins are the newest. Drew one last night and the other this morning." She shrugged and tilted her head squinting slightly before turning back to Miranda, "Would you move to the left a little please? You're casting a shadow. I need to make sure the color is right."

Nodding slightly Miranda moved to stand on the other side of the easel where she knew Andrea would see, "Why are you avoiding me Andrea?"

Andy paused in her painting her eyes darting to Miranda quickly before she mixed some colors on her palette and returning to the painting with a sigh, "What makes you think I'm avoiding you?"

Miranda sighed and walked over to the window staring out at Central Park, "Andrea, I'm at your house 3 sometimes 4 days a week and this is the first time I've set eyes on you in overt a month. You came by the office almost daily just to deliver my coffee and see how things were going or to talk with Emily and yet she's not seen you in the office either."

Andy sighed looking at the painting in front of her before moving to the sink, dropping her brushes in, and running water over them. Turning she looked at Miranda and leaned back against the counter, "You are so confusing Miranda." Andy shook her head and sighed hopping onto the counter crossing her arms over her chest. "I've just been busy and I've been dealing with some personal issues." She turned staring at the only picture on the wall to her right.

Miranda followed Andrea's eyes and moved over to look at the portrait on the wall, "Did you do this?" she asked looking over her shoulder at Andrea who nodded.

"Yes, I did. My late husband. Sergei DeMarzio. It took me some time before I could actually finish it. I started it right before he got sick. Lexxi was about 6 months old. He was sitting on the beach, just existing. He loved the beach, its something we had in common. The image just stayed in my head. That's what came of it."

"I'm sorry you lost him. From what I've heard he was a great man. And a great artist with a mind for business, I believe that's what Isabella said."

Andrea nodded again and smiled sadly, "He was both. We would work together in his studio. He said I was his muse." Laughing softly she shook her head, "I think it was just an excuse for him to get me there and watch me work. It all just seemed to come naturally to me. Painting, drawing, a little photography. I took art classes in school but it wasn't until that night in Paris… sitting in front of the Eiffel Tower that I realized I loved it. I was actually writing something in my memory journal. Something I had remembered that seemed important, but before I had even written two words on the page I started sketching. For the first time since waking up I felt free, relaxed. I sat there for hours just filling the pages with random clothing designs. From there it went to images of people that, at the time, I couldn't remember, buildings I had come across. Predictions of what Rory would look like. I couldn't remember her father at the time. It was as if I found my calling. In a way I guess I did."

Miranda lips twitched as if she were fighting a smile and Andrea gazed at her questioningly before looking back at the picture of Sergei. "That was the last time I'd ever seen him look so at peace. A few months later he fell ill. Cancer, brain tumors to be exact. It was difficult. He became a different man." She let her voice trail off closing her eyes against the tears that sprang forth taking a few deep breaths.

Andrea's eyes shot open when she felt a cool hand against her cheek, staring directly into Miranda's deep blue eyes, "I'm truly sorry for your loss Andrea. Losing someone you love is not an easy task. I…" she stopped and shook her head slightly and just watched her.

Andy's heart raced, she could hear her blood rushing, liquid heat pooled in her stomach and her breath caught as she took in the look in Miranda's eyes, "Miranda… don't." she said so softly she wasn't sure if the woman could hear it over the music even with their close proximity, "Please, don't."

Miranda closed her eyes and let her hand fall onto the counter top. She let her head drop and took a few deep breaths before she looked up at Andrea again, "I didn't come here for this, I just wanted to know. I'll let myself out. Goodbye Andrea."

Before she could think twice Andrea grabbed Miranda's wrist and pulled her back in front of her, "Mira, what do you want from me? I mean… really, what is going to come from this," she waved her hand through the air between them; "I just don't understand it. I don't understand you anymore. Everything about you confuses me. This you… she doesn't… match the person I remember."

Miranda's eyes met hers full of longing and something else that Andrea couldn't or wouldn't wrap her mind around. Her arms tightened around her as if trying to hold her body together as her heart raced. Miranda's voice was calm, emotionless, and full of something that sounded almost like regret, "Nothing Andrea. It's nothing."

Shaking her head Andrea scoffed, "You're a terrible liar Ms. Priestly. Tell me the truth. What do you want?" she watched the older woman lower her eyes and shake her head slightly her lips parting as if she were going to speak but she remained silent and pursed her lips together.

"Miranda, look at me." Andy said her voice soft and warm. Miranda remained still her eyes glued to the floor. Andy sighed and reached forward tilting Miranda's chin up until their eyes locked, "If you don't tell me, how am I supposed to know? I can't exactly read your mind. I'm out of practice." She smiled and used her legs to pull Miranda closer to her, "Mira… you have to let me in. You have to trust me…" leaning forward she brushed her lips over Miranda's lightly.

She felt Miranda tremble and then her lips moved against hers. Andy gasped which allowed Miranda to slip her tongue into her mouth. She couldn't stop the moan that escaped her or the heat flooding her body. Instinctively her arms went around Miranda's neck, her hand buried in the silver locks and she kissed her, groaning and pulling the older woman closer to her. Every nerve in her body was at attention, her mind clear of all thoughts but Miranda.

Miranda sighed into the kiss her hand's trailing lightly over the younger woman's sides slowly slipping beneath her shirt. Her finger tips tingled when she felt the soft, smooth skin beneath them; she kneaded and ran her nails over Andrea's stomach before slowly making her way to the round, lush mounds she ached to cup in her hands. Andrea's moan urged her forward and she took both full breasts in her hands feeling the pleasant weight settle against her palms her thumbs stroking the stiffened nipples. Miranda kissed her jaw and nipped at the side of her neck before sucking on the tender flesh there.

Andy moaned her body arching into Miranda's touch. She wanted this, wanted Miranda, her body screaming out for more, needing to feel more of her. She pushed Miranda away gently watching her and locking her eyes on hers when she hesitantly looked up at her. She bit her lip and stared before pulling her shirt off and undoing the front clasp on her bra.

Smiling at the slight hitch in Miranda's breathing she slowly let the straps fall from her shoulders and down her arms tossing it onto her shirt. She sat motionless half exposed to the older woman, shivering at the heated look Miranda was giving her. Her nipples tightened when Miranda breathing increased her gazed locked on her breasts, tongue darting out to moisten her swollen pink lips. Andy shifted slightly and Miranda sprang into action losing her shirt and bra quickly before moving back between her legs hands falling to her hips.

"Andrea…" she breathed looking up and staring in her eyes, "you… if you are going to change your mind, please tell me now." She finished her voice soft yet strong but Andrea could hear the slight fear there and her heart clenched.

She smiled slightly and shook her head, "I don't want to. Mira… I want you, I want this… I won't pu-" the rest of her sentence was cut off as Miranda crushed their lips together in a hot needy kiss, hands tangling in her hair.

She heard Miranda moan into the kiss and grabbed her by the shoulders pulling her firmly against her. They both gasped when their breast came together the kiss growing more frantic and heated. Andy let her head fall back as Miranda kissed and nipped at her jaw then down her neck her breath coming in tiny pants. She gasped then groaned in her chest when a warm wet tongue pressed against her nipple before it was encased between Miranda's lips and sucked into the wet inferno of her mouth. Her back arched pushing her breast further into her, her hand coming to tangled in the silky locks of silver hair pulling her closer crying out when Miranda bit down on the sensitive bud of her nipple, "Mira… oh god… more… please."

Miranda growled around the breast in her mouth and moved away quickly divesting the younger woman of the remainder of her clothing. Moving between her legs again she cupped her hot, wet center in her hand, the heat scorching her fingers, "Oh god… Andrea, you're so hot… and wet." She moaned her finger easily slipping between the slick folds, circling her opening. Her body throbbed and burned for the woman panting and moaning before her. She kissed and licked her neck her fingers teasing her covering themselves in her essence. She sucked hard on her pulse point plunging three fingers into her quickly causing Andrea's hips to cant forward as she cried out her nails digging in Miranda's back.

"Miranda! Oh my god." Andrea panted her body cocooning hers, fingers fumbling with the button of Miranda's pants.

Andrea undid Miranda's pants pushing them down with her legs and ripping her panties off of her before slipping her hand between the older woman's parted thighs. She bit her lip when Miranda moaned against her throat, easily and quickly she entered her heated center moaning at the wetness she found there. Dizzy with the knowledge that she had done this to Miranda, Andrea wrapped her legs around her hips pulling her closer her head falling to her shoulder as she pumped her fingers into her fast and hard.

They found a steady rhythm together, Andrea falling easily into the fast and hard tempo Miranda started. Her hips bucked wildly against her, nails clawing at Miranda's shoulder and back as the pressure inside her grew rapidly, "Mira… fuck… I" her words died out on a horsed scream when Miranda raked the nail of her thumb over her clit then kissed her hard biting her bottom lip.

Gasping, panting and moaning into each other's mouths they moved faster, thrusting deeper and harder within each other. Andy slipped another finger into Miranda's velvety center curling them up the heel of her hand rubbing hard and faster against her clit. She felt Miranda mimic the action and pulled out of their kiss burying her face in Miranda's neck as she climbed higher and higher. She felt as if she were going to burst apart, her lungs burned as though she were suffocating, drowning from the sensations Miranda was causing inside of her, "Miranda… I… oh fuck… Mira, close… so close... ohmygodohmygodohmygod." She cried clutching at Miranda her hips jerking faster. Her fingers thrusting faster and harder as she felt Miranda's walls clenching at her fingers the older woman's hips bucking frantically against her hand.

"Come for me Andrea," Miranda moaned in her ear her voice breathy and low.

Andrea's nails dug into Miranda's skin, marking her as her hips bucked hard and fast. She fell over the edge screaming her release into Miranda's neck as wave after wave of intense pleasure washed over her, surrounded her, filled her, bringing her to the most powerful orgasm of her life. She was vaguely aware of Miranda clutching at her, her body trembling, of her powerful cry muffled by her shoulder.

A few minutes later they were still in the same position, breathing fast pulling air into starving lungs, still locked together by fingers still buried to the knuckles inside one another. Andrea lifted her head slightly kissing Miranda's neck reverently as she removed her fingers before leaning her head back against the wall. Miranda lifted her head and stared up at her a mischievous glint in her eyes and a slight lifting at the corners of her mouth. Before Andrea could question in Miranda wiggled her fingers still inside of her and started a slow steady thrusting.

Andy writhed on the counter top her eyes fluttering shut a guttural moan falling from her lips, "Miranda! I can't…. oh god. I-" her words ending abruptly and she moaned her head snapping up as she looked down between her parted thighs, the erotic image that greeted her nearly sending her over the edge again.

Miranda was kneeling in front of her, fingers moving in and out of her dripping center at a steady pace her tongue licking around them, over her swollen lips, before attacking her hardened red clit. Her head fell back hitting the wall hard. She slid herself closer to the older woman's mouth her hand tangling in Miranda's hair pulling her closer. Liquid heat flooded through her body pouring out of her, her back arched hips grinding down faster against Miranda's hand and mouth.

A soft whimper fell from her lips when Miranda pulled her fingers out of her only to become a throaty moan when she quickly replaced them with her tongue licking up all her juices and flicking over her opening. Andrea felt Miranda's hands on her ankles and allowed her to lift her legs up and bending her knees so that her feet were resting on the countertop as well.

"Mira… baby… please." She sobbed her body tense and aching. Her center ached she could feel another orgasm growing and she needed more. She bucked hard when she felt the editor's tongue began darting into her fast and intense. Her hands flew to the wall on either side of her head her toes curling around the edge of the counter; her back arching again, hips grinding as Miranda sucked, licked, nipped and fucked her fast with her tongue.

She bucked hard against her when Miranda bit down on her clit suckling it hard, the pad of her tongue pressing hard against it, "FUCK!" Andrea cried out body jerking wildly against the counter and wall, hips straining against the unrelenting hold Miranda had on her as she burst apart inside, stars dancing in her vision, coming fast and hard as her orgasm ripped through her. Closing her eyes she tried to breathe her chest burning from the lack of oxygen.

Miranda's deep guttural moan around her clit broke through the haze in her head sending tremors through her body and causing her to look down her sweat laden body and watch her. Mesmerized she watched as her lover licked and sucked at her center fast and hard drinking up every ounce of her essence as if she were starved for it. She trembled and moaned at the sight the breath leaving her body again causing Miranda's eyes to shoot up to her. She held her gaze the love and desire in Miranda's open and honest eyes along with the hard sucking on her clit caused her to come again. She bit down hard on her lip trying to keep the scream from escaping as her body jerked and flailed. Her brain went offline, her body limp, and her heart pounded chaotically in her chest but she refused to take her eyes off the woman between her thighs. She watched as her cum covered her pink tongue still licking and darting gently into her, she watched as Miranda swallowed her down licking every drop from her center and thighs.

She panted hard and fast as Miranda watched her, watching her, a slight smile playing across her lips as she kissed every inch of her swollen center and the insides of her thighs. Andrea felt her heart flutter and her eyes mist. She was in love with this woman, and had been for a while. She had crossed the line of no return and could no longer deny what she felt. She had tried. She had fought it, fought Miranda. Pushed her away, stopped her at every turn, and avoided her for as long as she could but the woman was a part of her, locked inside her mind, body, and soul.

Andrea blinked rapidly trying to clear her eyes and watched as Miranda stood, licked her fingers and lips moaning, eyes fluttering shut as though she were experiencing a moment of pure ecstasy. She felt her stomach clench and her heart expand a small whimper escaping her as she stared at the woman that had haunted her since the day they met in a moment of total honest and open bliss. Her whimper drew Miranda's eyes and she gasped. She stared into those hypnotic blue orbs that blazing with a ferocious love and let the tears finally fall as she accepted defeat. She would never be able to push Miranda Priestly away. She had asked for her honesty and trust and it was there staring her in the face as if daring her to question it.

"Mira… kiss me… please." She whispered her heart aching for the woman in front of her, needing her, wanting her, beating for her.

The answering smile stole her breath with its intense beauty and when those beautiful soft, plush, pink lips found hers she sighed and wrapped her arms and legs around the owner, losing all space between them. She let her tongue slip between her lips and run softly over Miranda's smiling when she whimpered and parted her lips. She licked and sucked herself off of Miranda's lips and tongue laughing softly when her lover moaned. Her laugh became a groan when Miranda pulled her closer rubbing their centers together.

She pulled away and looked at her, lips parted slightly as she inhaled sharply, "Miranda…" she shook her head and tangled her hands in the woman's hair, "Fuck Mira, you have no idea what you do to me." She kissed her again softly and laid her head on Miranda's shoulder her face buried in her neck.

"Andrea… I need to tell you something." Miranda whispered softly her heart racing feeling as though it would fly out of her chest at any moment. She ran her fingers through her lovers hair and then down her spine smiling at the shiver that passed through her. She kissed her temple before moving her head back into her line of site. She held her eyes and let her hands fall back to her hips. She pulled her closer and began moving her hips rubbing their centers together again. Andrea's moan was like music to her ears. She couldn't get enough of hearing it.

"Mira…" Andrea moaned out her hands locking over her shoulders making her knees weak.

She never allowed anyone to give her a nickname or shorten her name except for the woman in front of her and if she's honest with herself, she loved when Andrea used it. It made her heart warm and her stomach flutter. Somehow she had fallen in love with the girl. She had suspected it long before and it had terrified her so she ignored it. Took solace in the arms of another man she never should have been with, hid behind the image given to her, until that day in Paris when she felt her world crumble around her.

Miranda held tight to her lover hips moving slightly faster as she kissed her lover passionately pouring all the love and desire she felt for her into it. A soft moan escaped her when she felt the responding kiss, her head fogged and she swooned. She ran her hands over the skin beneath them loving the warmth she found there and the slight trembles running through her loves frame.

"Andrea," she whispered against her lips, "I don't know how, I don't know why… but I've fallen deeply, madly, passionately in love with you. My life is incomplete without you." She looked into her warm chocolate eyes drowning in their depths. Her lungs constricted and her heart clenched as she realized how much she needed Andrea. She'd never needed anyone before she met this wondrous creature in her arms. She feared needing anyone, feared what would happen when she was no longer wanted. Despite all of this she accepted it, knowing in her soul that she would not, could not ever love anyone as deeply as she did the woman now staring at her, moving against her, stirring up feelings and sensations she'd long lost all hope of feeling. She was in love and falling deeper and faster the more she was with her. "I don't want to live without you anymore; I can't live without you anymore."

Andrea stared deep into Miranda's eyes locking her ankles together and holding onto her as she rocked against her, burning coil unraveling in her stomach. She bit her lip and watched the emotions and thoughts fly through her eyes hoping and praying that she wouldn't fuck this up. Her heart belonged to this woman and her fears were keeping her from giving Miranda the one thing she wanted. Andrea could see it in her eyes, the need, the want, the desire, the love, but she could also see the fear and doubt. She hated herself for putting her through this. She tilted her head slightly and clutched at Miranda's arms her eyes shutting briefly.

"Mira… I'm sorry for hurting you. I" she opened her eyes and kissed Miranda softly, "I'm not letting you go. I can't. I love you too much to lose you again."

Miranda felt her body shudder and moaned pulling Andrea closer her hips moving faster as she inhaled deeply, "I love you Andrea. I love you. So very much." She whispered as she felt her orgasm wash over her.

"Miranda" Andrea breathed out her arms locking around Miranda as she trembles leaning heavily against her lover as she is swept away once more. She panted slightly and smiled against Miranda's shoulder planting a soft kiss there and leaning up. "I… I'm sorry I never told you before now Mira. I just… I don't know… you terrified me. It was confusing to be so scared of you and yet to be deeply in love with you at the same time." Sighing she shook her head and glanced away. "Never again, I promise. I will tell you every day in every language I know for as long as you allow me to, just how very much I love you."

Miranda smiled again tears falling silently down her cheek, "I know, my love, my Andrea. My heart beats for you and until the day it stops I will love you."

Smiling she wiped the tears from Miranda's face, kissed each of her eyes, her nose, her cheeks and then her lips letting all her love fill the tender kiss. When she pulled away she rested her forehead against Miranda's and just held her, enjoying the feeling of being there. They stayed like that enjoying one another and talking softly about anything and everything that came to mind until the intercom behind Andrea sounded and Irene's fluent Italian speech sounded throughout the room.

"_Lady Andrea, I know you hate to be bothered in your studio, and I am sorry to disturb you, but there are two people here requesting to speak with you. As it is, Lady Isabella has stepped out and they say that it's of great importance__." _

Sighing Andrea leaned over and pressed the required buttons on the device, _"Very well. See them to the library, I shall be down after I shower and dress. Thank you Irene."_ She replied wondering who it was the older woman did not want to be privy to the conversation. Sitting up she smiled at Miranda, "Want to shower with me?" she asked wrapping her arms around Miranda's waist and kissing her softly.

Miranda laughed softly and returned the kiss nodding, "Indeed."


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: **

Andrea made her way down the stairs softly humming to herself a small, content smile on her lips. Her shower was a little longer than she had planned but having Miranda naked, flushed, and dripping with water was too much for even her to resist. Watching the silver haired woman that the world saw as cold and heartless fall apart in her arms was astonishing and left her aching for her touch. Shaking her head trying to dislodge those thoughts she made her way across the foyer to the kitchen. Grabbing a bottle of water from the refrigerator she quickly made her way to the library to see to the mystery guests that interrupted her afternoon.

She came to an abrupt halt her eyes shooting from one face to the other. "Irene!" she called in a loud cold voice her body trembling slightly with repressed anger.

The woman came into view swiftly her eyes taking in the subtle but telling signs of her employer and friend's anger. "Yes ma'am?" she asked softly.

Andrea took a deep breath and in a calm quiet voice instructed the woman to escort the two individuals out of the house and off the property immediately. However before the woman took a step the man stood from the sofa and stepped towards Andrea, "Wait! I just want to talk to you. What happened to you? The friendly, caring, warm woman you used to be. The woman that loves and cares about me? She's in there somewhere Andy! Please I need to talk to you, I love you. I don't want to lose you again."

Andy glared at Nate, her heart thudding in her chest, her blood boiling, her hands curling into tight fist fingernails digging into her palms, "I don't want nor do I need to talk to you. Everything that needed saying has been said. Now you will be leaving."

"Andy the least you could do is listen to him," Lily finally spoke drawing Andy's blazing gaze to her. "He just-"

"She owes neither of you a thing. Andrea, the police are on the way." a deadly, cold voice stated from behind her drawing everyone's eyes.

Turning she smiled at Miranda and nodded once, _"These two,"_Andrea stated turning to Irene and gesturing to Nate and Lily,_"are never to be in this house. The police are on the way. Restraining orders have been violated. Keep them in your sight until they are taken into custody. I need to contact the lawyers"_

Miranda watched Andrea leave the room then turned and looked down her nose in disdain at the man named Nate and the woman sitting next to him. Her lips pursed into a thin hard line and they both shifted slightly under her cold, deadly gaze. She could hear the distant sound of sirens coming from the street and walked over to the sofa and let her eyes lock on Nate's.

"Who the hell are you to-" the woman started.

Miranda ignored her and addressed the young man who visibly wilted under her gaze, "You have been warned twice now by Andrea to stay away from her, and yet here you sit in her home. Are you crazy or just plain stupid? The level of arrogance one must have to ignore a restraining order from one of the more powerful families in the free world. Your pure lack of restraint astounds me." she stated in a deadly, icy voice.

"This has nothing to do with you! Who the hell are you?" the young woman interrupted again drawing Miranda's glacial stare for the first time since she'd entered the room. Ignoring the girl she returned to addressing Nate, "Andrea no longer loves you, she does not want to see you. That is something you caused years ago, when you stopped taking _her_ _calls_. She asked you rather nicely given the situation, she went as far as to threaten you, and still you have the ill-conceived notion in your head that she owes you something. You lost her the day you turned your back on her for doing her job and answering _my_ _call_."

From the look on Nate's face and the smile on Irene's, Miranda could tell she had surprised him. He hadn't known who she was until that moment a fact that was confirmed with the next words he spoke.

"You... you're Her... you're Miranda Priestly." Nate said eyes showing shock, hatred, and something else she couldn't decipher.

"Indeed." she stated coldly glancing over to Irene who was watching her with laughter in her warm gray eyes.

"You made her life hell. She never had time for me or Lily or Doug. We were her friends! We were all she had. My girlfriend until she started working for you! You took her to Paris and she never came back! When she finally does she hates me! She's mine you bitch! She loves me, we love each other!" Nate exclaimed his voice rising slightly body shaking and tense.

Miranda let him rant waiting for the steam to run out. When he stood there glaring at her she spoke again, "What was it you told her, the person whose calls she always takes, that is the relationship she's in?"

While he sat there glaring and balling his fist repeatedly she nodded once to Irene, who stood contemplating the ringing doorbell and staying with the other three in the library, getting the message that Miranda could handle them Irene walked out of the library to get the door.

"So, Nate," she spat, the name coming out as if something vile and repulsive, "when was the last time she took _your_ call?" Leaning against a bookcase Miranda turned her gaze to Lily who gasped and then back to Nate, her voice icy, barely higher than a whisper, and lethal, "Andrea, her mother, nor her children are no longer your concern. She does not need you. She does not want you. If you possess any sense of self-preservation you will leave her alone. You will forget this dimwitted notion that you have any rights to see her or daughters, especially after what you did to her youngest the first time you saw her. Forget about Andrea, her children, and disappear from their lives. They are mine. That's all."

Turning on her heels she motioned for Irene and the police to enter, her glacial gaze falling to Nate and Lily as the police walked into the room she left not allowing either of them the chance to speak, in typical la Priestly fashion.

Miranda walked down to Andrea's home office and stood watching from the doorway as the young woman ended the phone call and ran her hand through her long dark hair. She looked up as if sensing her presence and tried to smile but it never quite made it fully to her lips. Miranda's heart ached for the young woman and she crossed the room swiftly pulling her up in a tight embrace, stroking her back lightly.

"Andrea, he's gone. They're gone. It's going to be alright. The police just left with them. It's alright love." she whispered kissing her temple softly.

Andrea leaned against Miranda, the older woman's warmth seeping into her warming her instantly, "He came into my house Miranda... where my children sleep. What if the girls were here? If Lexxi... if my baby girl had been in here... had seen him..." she stated tears falling down from her eyes.

She felt horrible, hollow, defeated. She hated Nate for making her feel like this. Hated him for coming into her home. The hypothetical questions ran rapid through her mind, her imagination vivid and horrific. The safety of her children was paramount, the fact that this man, who had been a big part of her life during college and the years following had hurt one of them and then showed up in their home where they should be safe terrified and enraged her.

"Andrea, love, she is safe. They both are. Nate is no longer here and will never be allowed to enter again now that your staff is aware that he is unwelcomed. He'll be reprimanded for violating the restraining order, so will the woman. It's going to be alright." Miranda told her softly and she tried to relax taking deep breaths and letting them out slowly. Nodding she pulled out of Miranda's arms and moved back to her seat flipping through some papers on her desk. Finding the one she needed she smiled slightly up at the older woman and nodded before picking up the phone and dialing Kat.

The girl answered after the third ring, "Hi Ms. Andy, you called just in time, we were just heading into the theatre for the ballet. Is everything alright?"

Andy sighed, "Hi Kat. How many times do I have to tell you to drop the Ms. I'm only a few years older than you are. How are my little angels?"

She listened to the other woman laugh before there was a ruffling coming across the line, "Mommy! You should have seen the monkeys! They were so cute! And Rory was making monkey noises and... and... there was a big tiger! Really big... Cassie said that they are just overgrown kitties." Lexxi said giggling bringing the first smile to Andrea's face since she'd walked into the library.

"Hi Munchkin. I'm glad you enjoyed the zoo. Mommy misses her little angels. Are you having fun?" she asked knowing what the answer would be before she posed the question.

"Yes! We spended too long at the zoo for the 'seum but Kat said we can go another time. Can we Mommy? Will you take me? I like when you talk 'bout the art. Please?" Smiling Andrea sighed finally feeling the distress leave her.

"Of course princess. Mommy will take you to the museums. We'll talk about every exhibit there. Ok?"

"Yes! Hold on Mommy, Rory wants you. I love you." Andrea's heart warmed and she closed her eyes and leaned back in her chair tilting her head back to rest on the back rest.

"Mommy! Mommy! Guess what?" Rory's enthusiastic voice came through the phone moments later.

"What's that Monkey?" Andy asked chuckling and looking over at Miranda who smiled and moved over to look at one of the portraits on the wall.

"We got to see penguins! They walk funny! Cassie and Carrie imitated them and Kat took pictures. It was so funny. We are about to see Nutcracker. Carrie said it's really good. Have you ever seen it?"

"Yes I have angel. You're going to love it. I did when I was your age, still do actually. You girls enjoy the ballet. Let mommy talk to Lexxi. I love you Aurora. Be safe and stay with Kat, alright?"

"I will, promise. I love you a million red skittles, Mommy." Rory said before she heard more ruffling and Cassidy's voice saying something about the show.

"Hi mommy." Lexxi's voice came through the line again.

"Hi baby. Listen mommy wants you to stay with Kat at all times alright, you're in a big building with lots of people and mommy doesn't want anyone to knock you down or for you to get lost in the dark ok?" she said gently keeping her voice soft and warm so not to scare her youngest.

"I will Mommy! And I'll hold Carrie's hand too!"

"Alright baby. I love you. Put Kat back on"

"I love you morer!" Lexxi said giggling.

Before Andrea could reply, she heard Kat telling one of the girls to fix their shirt, "Sorry about that, Andy. Show starting in 5 minutes, after that I was going to see about something else since the museum is out now." Kat said distractedly her attention obviously divided.

"That's alright, after the ballet you all head here. Miranda's here so you don't need to take Cass and Carrie home. I'm going to take the girls out for dinner and you can have the evening and tomorrow off. Spend some time with your family and friends." Andy said glancing at the clock, "You girls go enjoy the show. I'll see you in a few hours. And Kat,"

She waited for the young woman to answer before she went on, "Keep a close eye on the girls. Don't allow them out of your site for a single second. Please."

"Girls let's move over this way," Kat said her voice lower telling Andy she'd moved the phone from her ear, "Andy, I will, you know that. What's wrong?"

Andrea sighed and closed her eyes pinching the bridge of her nose, "Just unwanted and unexpected visitors, bringing up bad memories and rattling my nerves. I just need to know my babies are safe. I trust you Kat, and they love and trust you. Just for my peace of mind don't let either of them or the twins out of your sight. Please." When she got a stern agreement she ended the call and looked up at Miranda who was smiling softly at her.

"What?" she asked standing with the paper in her hand and moving over to the older woman.

"Nothing. It's still quite new to me, this mother in you. The love and concern in your voice whenever you worry over them. The way your face lights up when you talk to them, it's a beautiful sight." Miranda said wrapping her arms around her.

Andy smiled and kissed the beautiful woman holding her, "Have you ever looked at yourself when you're with your girls? When you're with mine for that matter. I guess it's just a mother thing. Now, let's get this to Irene and then I need to get to the studio. I need to make sure Aubrey has everything she needs for fashion week and meet with this new woman she's thinking to hire to take her job."

"Where's Aubrey going?" Miranda asked her as they left the office is search of Irene.

"Nowhere. The girl's too good to get rid of. We're splitting her job in two. Sort of the like the process you have going at Runway only different. Aubrey is going to be my personal assistant. She's still going to take care of my schedule and handle Momma's schedule eventually. She's overworked right now. Whoever we decide on will take over her duties at the fashion house and warehouse if Momma needs it. Fashion shows, orders, and sales." Andrea explained.

"Sales?"

"Ah Irene there you are. I need you to look into this. This is a list of companies that do security wiring. I need you to choose one from the highlighted names here. I've narrowed it down to 6. Momma always said you were good with such things so I want you to supervise everything they do. The storage unit towards the front of the property needs to be converted, Momma will take care of the layouts, she has the blueprints somewhere. The gates will be closed at all times once things are finished and no one will be allowed through without prior knowledge unless they are on the list. I'll have that list ready by the time things are ready. I appreciate the way in which you handled the situation today once you realized my anger. You kept your cool and handled yourself respectfully which is why I'm giving you the job of overseeing all security personnel. I'm going to hire someone else to help you around the house so it's not too much on you. I trust you with my life and those of my children so I feel safer giving you this position than someone from the outside. Are you alright with that?"

"Of course Lady Andrea. I'll handle this and getting the help. You just concentrate on work and your girls. Everything will be taken care of. I will keep you updated on the progress." Irene stated taking the list and walking off to complete the task.

Andrea smiled at the woman's back and pulled Miranda along heading for the stairs, "Yes, sales. We received calls from Italy and Paris with some suggestions on making things easier on Isabella and me in a way. We're going to start selling A. DeMarzio clothing from the warehouses. Momma has been asking me to do this for a while now but I hate all the commotion involved. She wants to do renovations and set up little boutique type shops, strictly for my designs and Momma's jewelry and handbags, within our current warehouse buildings first and with the growing demands it'll be easier this way. We're opening in Paris first. The work on the building and the shipping of the clothes are already underway. Momma's getting a lot of work done over at the warehouse and she's really excited. You'll be able to walk into one of our shops and buy what you need there or pick up any orders made at shows or through the catalogs."

"You're expanding the business. Who would have thought the small town journalist would turn into the big city fashion goddess." Miranda stated a small smile on her lips.

Andrea laughed and walked into her art studio grabbing a pair of coveralls from one of the closets and slipping into them, "Well we're getting a lot of people just stopping in to look and inquire about different things. Aubrey has been going insane trying to keep it all together, besides I don't mind. If people want to wear my clothes then I'm going to give them what they want and a way to get them faster. Now," she turned to Miranda and smiled handing her a set of coveralls, "put this on over your clothes. We wouldn't want you to ruin your Valentino now would we? And lose the shoes."


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12:**

The next few weeks passed without much of an incident. The DeMarzio estate had gain a full security staff and two new house workers; Irene fell into her new job easily, the new assistant replacing Aubrey at the studio turned out to be a young man named Marshall, whom all saw as a saint. He easily fell in with Aubrey and the women at the shop, and Andrea found herself free to spend time with Miranda and the girls. After much debate she and Isabella made the decision to take the girls to Paris along with them for Fashion week and the finishing work for DeMarzio Paris. The girls were so excited they packed two weeks before they were actually scheduled to leave and asked everyday if it was time to go yet. When the time for the trip finally arrived the girls were so excited that Kat, Isabella, nor Andrea got any sleep the night before.

"Mommy, look!" Lexxi exclaimed bouncing in her seat and pointing out the window, "Is that the tower you and Nana talk about?"

Andrea smiled and glanced out the window and nodded, "Yes munchkin, very good. That is the Eiffel Tower or La Tour Eiffel. It is a very famous monument and the most recognized in the world. We'll visit before we go home if you and your sister would like to." she told her daughter re-buckling her seatbelt.

"I do! Rory, you wanna? Please... please... please?" Lexxi pleaded the excitement evident in her voice as she stared at her sister with wide, brown eyes.

"Mommy, can we go to the museum too? The one with Mona Lisa? We talked about her is school, she is in Paris right?" Rory asked nodding to Lexxi.

"Of course baby. We'll see everything we can and Kat will take you girls around while Mommy and Nana work as well." Andrea told them smiling at the enthusiasm and excitement her children were exhibiting.

The car stopped in front of the hotel shortly after that and they all climbed out as the bellhop appeared to get the bags. Isabella smiled at the young man and took Lexxi's hand before she could dart off. The hotel was extravagant, the high ceiling was home to beautiful chandeliers, there were lit fireplaces around the lobby incased within the stonewalls, bright polished hardwood floors beneath their feet reflecting the lights, and strategically placed furniture from the 1860's. Andrea smiled when she heard both of her daughters and Kat gasp and stare wide eyed around them.

"Beautiful isn't it? Come along then, we'll get unpacked and have dinner out in town tonight. Then we'll see Paris by night." Isabella stated heading over to the elevators.

The girls smiled widely and quickly followed leaving Andrea and Kat to trail behind them, "Why are we not staying at your house here? I hear the girl's talking about it all the time." Kat asked softly looking over at Andrea.

Andrea smiled, "Renovations. Instead of having the girls there with all the chaos and chemicals we decided to stay here. The suite consists of 3 rooms with en-suite bathrooms, a common room and a small dining area. You can have your own room for the trip if you'd like. The girls are welcomed to sleep in a room with me."

Kat shook her head, "No, it's fine. The girls and I will be fine in a room together. You'll need your sleep and I promise you, in a room with you, they will wake you up bright and early every morning."

Laughing Andrea nodded and led Kat into their suite quickly collecting her bags and entering the only bedroom to the right of the common room. Grabbing her toiletry bag from her largest suit case she walked into her the bathroom and turned on the shower.

"Leaving in 20 minutes," Isabella called to her from the other room, "Emily and Serena are meeting us in the lobby then."

"Aunt Rena is here?" she heard Rory ask before she closed the door smiling.

The constant ringing of her cell phone pulled Andrea from her sleep. Fumbling on the nightstand she located it and hit the answer button without glancing at the caller id, "Hello" she mumbled her voice thick with sleep.

"Andrea." Miranda's low voice sounded in her ear pulling her out of her post-sleep haze.

"Yeah, it's me. What time is it?" She asked rolling onto her back and staring up at the ceiling.

"8. Did I wake you?"

"Mm..." she murmured fighting a yawn, "S'okay. How was your flight?"

"Long. What time is Katora expecting the girls?"

Andrea shifted on the bed her fingers running through her hair, "In an hour, I think."

"Very well." Miranda said. Andy smiled and shook her head as the line went dead, that was so Miranda.

Andrea got out of bed knowing she'd never get back to sleep and made her way to the bathroom to get ready for the day. She stared at herself in the mirror running her hand through her sleep tousled hair and smiled when she saw a smaller version of herself appear behind her own reflection.

"Hey munchkin," she said with a smile, "what are you girls up to today?"

"We're going on a boat ride!" Lexxi said excitedly entering the bathroom.

Andy smiled and picked her up and sat her on the bathroom counter. She rummaged through her bag for her hairbrush and then started running it through Lexxi's long chocolate colored hair, "That sounds like fun baby. You make sure not to fall in the water. Did you ask Kat to take you to see Notre Dame?"

Andrea laughed at the wide eyed look her daughter directed at her in the mirror, "The place where Quasimodo and Esmeralda are in the movie?" Lexxi said softly her eyes lighting up.

Nodding Andrea grabbed a set of pink hair bows, "The actual cathedral is here in Paris."  
>"Mommy... what's a ca... ca-"<p>

"A ca-the-dr-al," Andrea said slowly fixing the last pigtail and running the brush through it once more, "Try it again."

"Ca-the-dr-al. Cathedral. Is that right?"

Smiling she kissed Lexxi's cheek and nodded, "Perfect. A cathedral is big fancy church baby girl. Notre Dame is a famous cathedral. They started building it in 1163 while Louis VII was the King of France, which was a very long time ago; it took the workers over 180 years to finish it."

"That's a long time," Andrea watched Lexxi tilt her head to the side and stare blankly for a minute before she looked up at her frowning, "Was the people too slow to build it?"

Andrea laughed and hugged her daughter, "No baby, it's a really big building and they didn't have all the fancy things we have now to help them build it faster."

She kissed Lexxi's head and helped her down from the counter. She pulled her hair up and washed her face glancing over at the little girl she'd given birth to almost 6 years ago feeling the familiar warmth and love she felt that morning fill her heart, "Mommy loves you baby."

The smile that lit up her daughter's face was bright and brought tears to her eyes, "I know mommy. I love you too. I love you more than all the stars in the sky."

Smiling Andrea went into her room to grab her clothes and kissed Rory's head as she walked pass for the bathroom. She could hear Isabella talking to someone out in the common room and peeked out the door of her room smiling at the scene that greeted her before going back to her daughters.

"Mommy, can we watch you do your makeup? Please?" Rory asked her eyes bright and pleading. Andy nodded and sat Rory next to her sister.

She quickly changed and pulled out her makeup bag, "I still have no idea why you girls like this so much but you know you can always watch."

Her daughters giggled and she smiled applying mascara to her long lashes, "What time did you girls wake up this morning?"

Lexxi shrugged her little shoulders and Rory rolled her eyes, a habit she picked up from the twins, "I think it was 7."

"Mm... and don't roll your eyes, it's not nice." she admonished sternly looking over at her oldest.

"Sorry Mommy." Rory said softly looking up at her through her lashes.

"Apologize to your sister, she's still learning how to tell time, you're supposed to help her not roll your eyes because she doesn't know."

"I'm sorry Lexxi. I love you and I'll be a better sissy and teach you better to read the clock." she said hugging her sister to her side.

Andrea smiled and kissed them both, "Good. Now, you two remember to stick together and take care of each other. Family is very important in life, they are the ones we should be able to count on when we need help, and not the people that make you feel bad. Ok?" When both girls nodded she turned back to the mirror and finished her eyeliner.

When she finished she tossed it in the bag and took out two different lipsticks, "Which one?" she asked the girls. They looked at them and then each other before both choosing the Snow Silver Rose pink lipstick by Revlon. She smiled and nodded before applying it and sticking it in her pocket.

"Alrighty chickadees, let's get out of this bathroom and see what Nana and Kat are up to. What do you say?" Andy said picking Lexxi up and letting Rory climb on her back with a delightful squeal.

Andrea laughed with her daughters as they bounced out into the common room. Isabella looked up and smiled at them shaking her head, "Andrea, I swear you are the silliest woman."

Andy chuckled and winked at her while Kat took a picture of them laughing. There was a knock on the door to the suite and Rory squealed and wiggled so Andrea let her down and sat Lexxi on her feet as well before moving over to answer it.

"Hi Andy!" twin voices rang out as soon as the door was opened and she found herself wrapped in four slender arms.

"Hey," she said hugging them both, "how are you ladies?"

Caroline smiled and let her go while Cassidy moved to the side her arm still around her waist, "We're great! Excited, no matter how many times Mom brings us to Paris we always have fun. This time we get to hang out with you guys so it's like more exciting!" Caroline said smiling and picking up Lexxi.

"Cassie are you going to the cathedral with us? Mommy said it took them over 180 years to build it because it was long, long time ago. Right Mommy?" Lexxi asked from Caroline's shoulder looking over at her mother.

"That's very good Lexxi." Miranda stated walking into the room and closing the door, "Notre Dame is a great place to visit." She smiled at the little girl and kissed the top of her head.

Rory giggled and wrapped her small arms around Miranda, "Ms. Randa, will you come with us to Notre Dame?" she asked looking up at her.

Andy chuckled and shook her head, "Miranda, my daughter is becoming your shadow."

Miranda smiled and shook her head, "She is not, and she's just a great judge of character." Miranda sat down pulling Rory to her lap, "I can't go with you to see Notre Dame today, I have to listen to self-important people talk all morning, but I'll tell you what we'll do tonight if you girls behave for Katora." she stated glancing at all four of the children.

"We'll behave, promise! Right?" Rory stated shooting an icy blue glare that was so like Miranda's that Andrea and Isabella both doubled over laughing.

"Oh goodness Andrea, you are right! She's turning into a miniature Miranda." Isabella said between gasps for breath.

Miranda chuckled and hugged Rory to her, "She's got good taste. Well since Rory is going to keep you three in line and make sure you're on your best behavior, I'll take you out tonight. We'll have something to eat and visit the Eiffel Tower and possibly go to the Musee Rodin. Sound good to you Miss Rory?"

Rory nodded, "Yes that is acceptable."

Andrea wrapped her arms around her stomach laughing harder leaning against the wall, "Oh my god. The day she starts... ordering extra hot Starbucks... and dismissing people... with 'that's all' I'm... banning her... from Runway." she managed to get out between fits of laughter.

Miranda and Rory both turned and glared at her but the smiles they were both trying to hide gave them away and just made the other occupants of the room laugh harder.


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13:**

"Mom, can we go to the bookstore before we return to pack? I really want to get this French book. Andy says it's good for all artists to have." Caroline asked her mother.

Andrea smiled and shook her head, "Carrie I told you, you can have mine. I've been finished with it for years now." she said wrapping her arm around Cassidy's shoulder as the young girl leaned into her.

"I want to go too, Mommy. I need more books. Your books have too many hard words and not enough pictures." Rory said from her position on Miranda's side.

Andrea met Miranda's eyes over the girls' heads and shrugged when she was greeted with a questioning raise eyebrow.

"Alright, let's go. Straight to the hotel after that. We have an early flight and you girls all need to pack." Miranda said looking around for a bookstore nearby.

Lexxi tugged on Caroline's hand and pointed across the street, "Carrie is that the bookstore?" she asked causing 5 pairs of eyes to follow her small pointing finger.

"That would be a bookstore, good eye Lexx!" Caroline said giving the younger girl a five.

The two women and 4 children made their way across the Parisian street and into the quaint little bookshop on the corner. It was quiet inside and not very busy. The walls were a pale yellow with little pictures of books splattered across them, the floors were tiled with beautiful area rugs covering them, chairs were strategically placed around the little shop, and bookshelves lined the walls and filled the floor leaving little aisles to walk between. The air smelled of lilac with a hint of cinnamon.

"Wow, it's so cute." Caroline said smiling and looking around, "The bookstores back home are not this cute!"

Andrea laughed and began walking through the aisles scanning the titles, "Well Carrie, if they have what we're looking for, it would be over there. Let's go look and I'll help you find a few others that may be helpful as well."

"We'll meet at the check-out in 15 minutes. Cassidy that is 15 minutes." Miranda said looking at her daughter. Cassidy laughed and nodded before taking off with Lexxi.

Andrea chuckled and led Caroline, Miranda, and Rory over to the section containing art related texts. There were three aisles full of art related books and another two that were specifically self-help drawing books. Caroline started on the first aisle scanning the titles and authors thoroughly while Andrea took Rory over to the drawing books.

"Miranda-girl?" a deep voice sounded from behind her. Andrea groaned inwardly and turned to see none other than Christian Thompson standing not 2-feet behind her.

"I do have a name you know." Andrea stated handing Rory one of the books she had just taken from the shelf.

"Still working for Miranda?" he asked flashing her an alluring smile.

"No actually. I work for myself." she stated matter-of-factly not volunteering much more than that.

His smile widened and Andrea's stomach churned, bile rising in her throat. She shook her head wondering what she ever saw in the man.

"So what are you doing here in Paris?" he asked moving to stand closer to her. Andrea took a step back and felt Rory shift next to her.

"Mommy, do you know him?" she asked shyly half hidden behind Andrea's body. Aurora's voice reminded Andy why since gaining her memories back she stopped regretting that drunken night in Paris. Even if she would forever hate the man that fathered her oldest child.

Christian's eyes dropped to the little girl and widened.

Sighing Andy nodded, "Yeah sweetie, Mr. Thompson is an old work acquaintance. Although," she said looking at him closely, "from what I heard he lost his job when Jacqueline did. What are you doing now?"

She watched as he shifted uncomfortably, clenching his teeth and fist before speaking, "After Miranda fu- messed up the plan to remove her from Runway I went to work with James Holt International along with Jacqueline. That lasted for about six months before that bit-" he stopped and his eyes dropping to Rory again and she moved further behind her mother.

Andrea growled and glared at him, "If you cannot get your anger under control this conversation is over. I will not have you upsetting my daughter, I don't care what issues you are having." she said her voice filled with anger.

He took a step back and stared at her in shock, "Wow... you've changed. Sorry, but after Miranda's stunt and working for James for six months Jacqueline was replaced by that bald man that worked at Runway. When she lost her position so did I. She hasn't spoken to me since then."

Andrea picked up her daughter soothingly rubbing her back and continued to glare at Christian, "You got what you deserved. Miranda Priestly is the best thing that happened to Runway and instead of being mature and professional; you and Jacqueline decided to be underhanded and childish with the entire thing. She had French Runway but it just wasn't enough for her. Greed only serves to destroy, you should remember that."

"Still so loyal to that insufferable, bi-"

"Think wisely before you finish that sentence Mr. Thompson, you may not like Miranda, you may even hate Miranda, however you respect her in my presence." Andrea said in a lethal voice.

She watched his eyes widen further and his face pale, "Still protective of her Andrea? You no longer work for her, why does it matter to you?"

"Just because she no longer works for me does not mean she's not still acquainted with me, now does it Christian?" Miranda's said walking up behind Christian, "Andrea, Cassidy and Lexxi have finished over there. Did Rory find anything she wanted?"

Andrea nodded and nuzzled her daughter's hair, "She's a little upset right now but she has a few books she'd like. Are we making purchases? Did Carrie find the book?" she said softly kissing her daughter's hair and letting her down.

Rory ran over to Miranda and wrapped her arms around her tightly. Miranda shot Andrea a questioning look.

Sighing Andy turned back to Christian, "That," she pointed to Rory who Miranda had picked up and was soothingly whispering to, "is why you should always speak respectfully about people Mr. Thompson. Lucky for you, my daughter is young enough not to know what word you were going to finish that sentence with. As for why I'm loyal to Miranda, it has nothing to do with work and everything to do with the woman herself. You should learn something about friendship and people Christian. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some purchases to make and then I'm taking my family away from here."

Andrea moved past him and walked out of the aisle. Caroline, Cassidy, and Lexxi were standing just out of hearing range waiting for them. She smiled at them and held out her hand for their books. She took them to the check-out counter and waited for Miranda and Rory, "I need those from her." she told Miranda pointing to the books her daughter still held.

When she turned back to the register a surprised sound left her as her eyes widened. Christian Thompson was behind the counter ringing up the books and placing them into a cloth bag with the bookstore's name on it, "My have the mighty have fallen." she stated pulling out her credit card and handing it to him.

"Y-you... DeMarzio? Oh my god. You're the DeMarzio. A. DeMarzio. Wow." he said handing her back her credit card and receipt.

She grunted in acknowledgement and grabbed the bags, "I would say it was nice to meet you, however I prefer not to lie and it would be hypocritical of me to do so seeing as I teach my children not to. Goodbye Mr. Thompson." she said taking Lexxi's hand and walking away. They left the bookstore then and returned to the hotel to pack for their trip home the next day.

Just as she was dropping off to sleep Andrea's cell sounded. Sitting up she grabbed it and answered, "Miranda? Everything alright?" she said looking at the clock.

"Why wouldn't it be Andrea? Can I not just call you to be calling?" Miranda said.

"If you were anyone else and it wasn't 2 in the morning, I would say yes, since it's you, no." Andrea said laughing softly, "What's up baby?" she asked laying back down rolling over on her side.

"Where you asleep?"

"Not yet, I was getting there, but that's alright." Andy said softly curling up around her pillow. "Why aren't you asleep, love?"

"Not tired. How's Rory? She was very quiet after we left the bookstore. He didn't upset her too much did he?" Miranda's voice was laced with concern and hearing it there made Andrea love the woman even more.

"She's fine baby, don't worry. We talked about it; she was worried about you and wanted to know why he was so angry. Once I explained it to her she was alright, in fact she was mad." Andrea laughed again, "She wanted to go back to the bookstore to yell at him. She said he needed to act like a man and not a little girl. In her opinion men are supposed to be strong and brave and not whine over things that happened years ago. I can't say I don't agree with her logic. It was the cutest thing Mira. Little Rory wanting to run off to defend your honor."

Miranda's soft laughter came through the line sending a shiver down Andrea's spine; she inhaled deeply and slowly let it out.

"She's a special little girl Andrea, and you've done a beautiful job raising both her and Lexxi."

"Thank you." Andy sighed, "It wasn't always easy, but I wouldn't trade them for anything in the world. They've grown quite fond of your daughters, so much so that they have taking on some of their more... charming characteristics."

Miranda chuckled, "I'm sure it's just a phase. Cassidy when she was younger would imitate one of the girls from school. She grew out of it quickly."

"I don't think it will Mira. They look up to Caroline and Cassidy." Andy rolled over in bed to stare at the ceiling, "It's... like the way Doug looks at his sister. Do you remember them?"

"Yes I do. Strange friends you have Andrea, I like Douglas however. He is a very intelligent young man." They were both quiet for a moment, "Does it bother you... the way they look at the girls?"

Andrea thought about it for a second before she spoke, "Not really, no. It's not something I've ever had any experience with. I mean... for me, life was about surviving, I never had anyone to look up to, so to speak. I had to make my own way in life with little help from others. I love the fact that my children will never have to go through that. They have two wonderful young women they look up to and they have each other."

Miranda was quiet for so long Andrea had to glance at the phone to make sure they was still a connection. "Did you fall asleep on me?" she asked quietly

"No. I should go to sleep, so should you." Miranda finally said.

"I... yeah. Probably. Have to be up in a few hours." Andrea said on a soft sigh.

"What is it?"

Andrea shook her head. She should have known Miranda's keen hearing would have picked up on it. "Nothing, I... I just like hearing your voice. There is something about it." she admitted softly closing her eyes.

"Come up here." Miranda said softly after a long silence.

Andrea glanced at the clock then climbed from her bed grabbing a pair of jeans and a sweatshirt, "I'll be up in 2 minutes." she hung up, pulled her jeans on over her boy shorts and jotted a note for Isabella.  
>Slipping into Isabella's room she laid the note on the nightstand where she was sure she would see it and left the room quietly. She threw the sweatshirt on and shoved her feet into her a pair of tennis shoes. Glancing around for her room key she grabbed it looked in on Kat and the girls and left the suite silently.<p>

"Hi." she said softly when Miranda opened the door to her room to let her in. Miranda's smile made her heart flutter and she found herself returning it.

Miranda closed the door behind her then pulled her into a deep and passionate kiss. "I've been waiting to do that all night." she whispered into her hair.

Andrea smiled and wrapped her arms around Miranda's waist, "I know." she said kissing behind the older woman's ear earning a shiver for her effort.

Miranda's lips were on hers again the kiss hot and wanting. Andrea moaned and opened her mouth slightly to the questing tongue running over her lips. She felt herself being moved but couldn't really bother with figuring out why or how, she was lost in the woman kissing her as if she couldn't get enough of her. When she felt the bed against her legs she fell back onto the bed Miranda coming down on top of her causing another moan to escape her lips.

Andrea tilted her head back as Miranda's lips and tongue started moving down her jaw to her neck, her hands moving up to her head and tangling in her soft silver locks. She bit her bottom lip and then rolled them over straddling Miranda's hips. She smiled down at the older woman and kissed her softly before pulling her shirt off of her, "You have on way to many clothes for my liking Mira. I'm going to fix that." She winked at Miranda and then pulled off the woman's silk pants and panties.

Sitting up she shifted so that she was sitting on Miranda's legs and let her eyes roam freely over the older woman's body, "God... you're absolutely fucking beautiful." she whispered reverently. Miranda's soft moan was music to her ears and she smiled running her fingertips lightly over the soft pearly skin of her stomach loving the way the muscles twitched under them. Leaning over she began to kiss, lick and nibble on every inch of Miranda's soft silky skin avoiding the areas she knew Miranda wanted her the most. She moved back to Miranda's stomach and slowly licked a path from Miranda's navel to her breasts. Smiling at the tremble running through Miranda's body, she circled her left breast with her tongue avoiding her nipple. Miranda moaned and squirmed beneath her and she continued on to the right breast repeating the process.

"Andrea... please." Miranda moaned panting heavily.

Andrea chuckled and latched onto Miranda's right nipple causing the older to release a loud moan and arch off the bed her hand tangling in Andrea's hair. She sucked, licked, nipped and bit down on the pebbled nipple in her mouth moaning softly, loving the taste of Miranda's skin. She pulled away releasing it with a 'pop' before latching on to the other. Miranda was panting and moaning beneath her, her hips moving suggestively against her thigh silently begging for something more.

She moved back up to Miranda's lips kissing her hard, her tongue darting in and out of her mouth. She moaned and ran her hand up Miranda's thigh slowly chuckling when Miranda groaned and dug her nails into her ass. She dropped few more kisses on Miranda's lips and sat up again, running her fingers through the moisture gathered between Miranda's legs moaning at the amount she found, "God Mira... you're soaked." She lifted her fingers to her lips and sucked on them moaning again and looking down at her lover. "You taste so good."

Miranda's lips parted and Andrea smiled, "Do you want me baby?" she asked huskily.  
>Her only answer was a soft whimper and the shifting of Miranda's hips, smiling she ran her fingers through the hot slick folds again. She watched Miranda's face, loving the way her lover looked whenever she touched her like this. Andrea moved off the bed, "Turn over and get on your knees." She watched Miranda think about it before she moved, leaning over her she placed both of her lovers hands against the headboard, "Don't let go."<p>

When Miranda nodded she shifted on the bed, pushed her legs further apart, and ran her tongue over Miranda's center slowly, moaning as the warm, sweet juices coated her tongue. Using her left hand she parted Miranda's center and continued running her tongue over her from clit to anus. The moans coming from her lover set her body on fire; she licked, sucked, and nibbled on her, burying herself in the hot wet flesh.

Miranda's body trembled slightly against her mouth and she groaned as the juices flowing out of her lover's body filled her mouth, making her hotter. She pushed her tongue into her, her fingers rubbing around her clit slowly adding more pressure. Moving away from Miranda, Andrea lay down on her back and pulled Miranda's hips down latching onto her clit her tongue moving rapidly against it. She loved this, couldn't get enough of Miranda's taste, or the feel of her hot, wet center against her mouth. Gripping Miranda's hips she held her tightly against her mouth and sucked her clit harder biting down on it earning a scream from the older woman. Andrea smiled against her and pushed her fingers into Miranda, pumping them fast, hard, and deep. Miranda's throaty moan sent a flash of heat through Andrea and she moaned.

The vibrations from her moan sent Miranda over the edge, her muscles clenching tightly on Andrea's fingers, coating them in her sweet nectar. Miranda's head thrown back, lips parted slightly, her skin flushed and covered in a light sheen of sweat was the most beautiful thing Andrea could remember witnessing. She watched her lover fall apart above her arms trembling against the strain of holding her up and away from the headboard and wall. When she felt the final waves of Miranda's release cease she pulled her lover down and held her tightly against her running her hand through her hair kissing her gently.

"Relax baby, I've got you." she whispered softly feeling Miranda tremble against her. Andrea shifted Miranda and pulled the blanket over them. She held Miranda against her chest, her fingers running soothingly in random patterns over her back as she listened to her lover's breathing slowly calm.

"I love you Andrea." Miranda whispered wrapping herself around Andrea, her body still trembling slightly.

Lightly kissing Miranda's forehead and pulling her tighter against her Andrea smiled and sighed happily, "I love you too Mira. Sleep now." she said. She closed her eyes and let the soft breathing of her lover lull her into a peaceful sleep.


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14:**

After Fashion week Andrea and Isabella found themselves swarmed with work. DeMarzio Paris was a big success, opening week was chaos. Cameras were everywhere; models, designers, and fashion lovers from all over came out for the opening ceremony. Once the announcement went out that they had opened business took off. Isabella spent an additional week working out last minute problems with the seamstresses and additional help, while Andrea smiled and answered questions for the French press.

Surprisingly DeMarzio Milan went off like an explosion. Everything happened faster than anyone had anticipated so after being home for a week, Andrea packed up the kids and along with Isabella and Aubrey; they flew out to Italy for two weeks. Isabella's godson Marco and his sister Cristina agreed to run things for them once they returned to New York. They took care of setting up for easiest access and organization for anyone visiting, Cristina and Aubrey interviewed assistants for Cristina, Isabella and Marco worked with the previous DeMarzio seamstress and had back orders on the biggest sellers stocked and ready to go. Andrea met with local magazines and newspapers, giving short interviews and talking about her latest designs.

After everything was in order Andrea took her daughters out. They visited friends from school, old neighbors, Rory's old teachers, and Ms. Satori. The girls loved being back in Italy, seeing old friends, and playing on the beach. They told anyone who would listen all about life in America, Dalton, and of course Miranda and the twins. When the shows started, Andrea made sure to spend every moment she could tucked away at the house. She took her daughters back with her everyday just to spend the time with them. When she had to be in meetings the girls would stay with Isabella or sit with Aubrey to wait for her. They had spent the remaining time of their days swimming, painting, having picnics, and just enjoying their time with each other.

When they returned to New York every one of them were excited. Italy would always be the girls' birthplace and first home, Italy would always be the place she fell in love and married, Italy would always hold a place in her heart, but New York held the people they loved and cherished. In the short amount of time they had lived there, New York had become home. By the time they made it through customs and to the waiting car both Rory and Lexxi were fast asleep. With Isabella's assistance, Andrea managed to get the girls into the house, changed, and tucked into bed.

Andrea was deeply focused on a painting she'd been inspired to start while sitting on the beach in Italy, she'd been working on it off and on since the idea came to her during their last week there. Concentrating intently on the painting she worked freely, her paintbrush working across the canvas with the grace of a dancer. She was focusing so much on the painting that she almost missed the vibrating of her cell phone sitting on the counter behind her. She frowned, laid down the palette, and picked the annoying contraption up.

"'Lo" she murmured distractedly, her mind already back on the painting.

"Made it back I see." Miranda's soft voice came through the phone.

Andrea smiled to herself, her paintbrush coming to a halt, "Hey lover." she responded putting the paintbrush in the sink, "Of course I made it back. Nothing much could get me to stay away on a permanent basis these days."

"How was the trip?" Miranda inquired.

Andrea groaned, "It was... hectic. Busy, very busy. We worked everything out though. We've managed to get everything up and running. The business from the first two nights alone covered all of the expenses used to get things started and then some. Momma is so excited."

Miranda's soft chuckled sent a shiver through her as she crossed the room, "You know what I hated most about it though?" she sighed.

"Mm..."

"You. I miss you Mira. It's been almost a month since I've been home, and almost as long since I've seen you. I have to say, I don't like it much."

She could hear Mirada's breath catch when she spoke and immediately began to chew her bottom lip.

"I missed you too Andrea. We'll do lunch tomorrow, bring the girls a long." Miranda said after a moment.

"Sure. The girls will love that. They talked about you three the entire vacation to anyone that would listen. It was adorable." she said voice just higher than a whisper, "How are things going at Runway?"

"The amount of incompetence I'm surrounded by on a daily basis seems to increase rather than decrease."

"The usual then?" Andrea says laughing softly.

"Mm..."

She smiled and leaned her forehead against the window of her studio, "Someday, somehow, they will learn and live up to expectations. And the girls are doing well?"

"Yes. Caroline asked about you today, she's working on a paper for school; she wants to write it on you. You've inspired her." Miranda's voice was light and warm, full of love. Andy could feel her smile through the line.

"Wow... she... wow. I... um... well..." she mumbled staring into the darkness outside, "How... why... what is the assignment?"

"The assignment is for them to write a paper on someone who inspires them and why. Caroline chose to write her paper on you, if that is alright with you of course." Miranda stated.

Andrea was speechless for a few moments before clearing her throat, "I'll...uh... wow... I'm honored, truly. It would be no problem to help her. Have her call me tomorrow, or we can discuss it in part during lunch."

"You'll tell her at lunch. She'll be delighted."

Andrea laughed and shook her head, "No problem. I'm glad I can help her out." she sighed and made her way out her art studio and down to her bedroom.

"What is it?" Miranda asked.

"Nothing baby, just..." Andrea said pulling off her coveralls and collapsing on her bed. "I have this horrible feeling Mira... one I can't shake... maybe... I'm just... tired."

"Get some sleep love. I'll see you in-"

"No! Mira, don't go. I..." Andrea stated interrupting Miranda before she could end the call, "I... don't want to yet. Just... stay... talk to me. I've missed your voice."

"Hm... alright."

Andrea let out a relieved sigh and shifted on the bed curling up around one of her pillows. They talked for a few more hours just catching up with one another, talking about life, the children, work, and anything else that came to mind. Their conversation was airy and light, full of laughter and Andrea's giggling. Andrea fell asleep with a smile on her lips and Miranda's soft and richly melodious voice in her ear.


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15:**

Cassidy sat down on a bench under one of the cedar trees in the school courtyard waiting for her sister, Rory, and Lexxi. She smiled when she thought of the younger girls who in the short time she'd known them, she'd come to adore. Her friends from school thought that it was weird that she and her sister spent most of their free time with the little brunettes. Cassidy just ignored them, they didn't understand. Rory and Lexxi were like family now. They did everything together, helped out with homework, and just loved each other.

Cassidy always loved children, she always wanted younger siblings and in a way she felt that sisterly connection with Lexxi and Rory. She couldn't really explain it, but it was there and real. She knew she would do anything for both of them and knew Carrie felt the same way. They looked out for them, taught them, helped them, and just spent time with them. She especially loved movie night at Andrea's because she got to hang out with Andy. She, Andrea, and Rory would always sit together and laugh at jokes that Mom, Isabella, Lexxi, and Carrie wouldn't get. She felt like she had a real family on those nights when it was just the seven of them and no work or school to worry over.

Smiling she let her mind wander as she looked out over the school grounds. Little Lexxi is her music partner. She laughed softly thinking back to the time they had put on a show for Andy. Cassidy had dressed up as Dorothy from the wizard of Oz while Lexxi played the role of a munchkin. They had sang and danced about to the 'Munchkin Land', 'Lollipop Guild', and 'Follow the Yellow Brick Road'. Andy had laughed, sang along, and applauded their silliness. It had been one of the best nights Cassidy could remember having. She always enjoyed her time with Lexxi as well as Rory. She and Rory would draw and play video games together and she loved every second of it. Being at the DeMarzio estate was like being at a second home and Cassidy never wanted it to end.

Cassidy's thoughts came to an abrupt halt when she heard her name screamed in a voice filled with terror. Her brain seemed to stop functioning and she stared trying to figure out what it was she was seeing. She quickly began to panic when she noticed the car and then the figure carrying a fighting Lexxi swiftly to it. Jumping to her feet she ran as fast as she could across the lawn, fear growing, heart racing, and throat dry and scratchy as she screamed for Lexxi as she watched them reach the vehicle.

She wasn't going to make it. Tears filled her eyes but she blinked them away and pushed herself to run faster and through the pain in her legs and chest. She couldn't tell if it was a man or a woman carrying Lexxi all she could figure out was that the person was not supposed to have her. Caroline was yelling her name but she ignored her and kept running. The burning behind her eyes increased when the car sped off. She ran faster chasing it trying to see the license plate or the make and model of the car. She ran further trying to follow the car as fast and as far as she could.

Cassidy collapsed to the ground panting and screaming for Lexxi over and over when she lost sight of the car. Fear and hopelessness seizing her heart when she finally let herself think about what had happened. Lexxi was kidnapped, gone, taken and she wasn't fast enough to get her. She stopped fighting the tears then and was overcome with body shaking sobs that stole her breath again and left her gasping for air. She felt Caroline when she stopped behind her but she couldn't move as her world had just fallen apart.

Shaking heavily she finally looked at Caroline, "They took her! Carrie they took Lexxi. Oh god... Carrie she's gone... she yelled and I ran... and ran... she... was... fighting... and I was too slow... I let them take her... I let her down... She... she... called my name... I couldn't stop them... Carrie... she... she..." she wailed between sobs her voice breaking and failing her when she couldn't breathe fast enough. She let Caroline pick her up from the ground and carry her back to school to get into the car. She saw Caroline dialing out on her cell as she walked back to the school building to get her bags and Rory.

Cassidy was trying to figure out how this could happen. Dalton was good about not letting the younger students wander unattended after classes. Someone had to get them from designated areas. She couldn't wrap her mind around the fact that someone had gotten to Lexxi. "Lexxi shouldn't have been alone." she whispered to herself.

When Rory and Caroline climbed into the car, Cassidy grabbed Rory and just held onto her, her tears falling silently down her cheeks. Caroline watched them and then told Roy to get them to DeMarzio's as fast as possible. When the car started moving Cassidy sat Rory next to her and buckled her seatbelt. Leaning her head against the window she sobbed and prayed to every god she'd ever heard of that Lexxi would be alright and would come home safely and soon.

She had let this happen by not paying better attention. Not being fast enough. She hated herself, and she knew, just knew in her heart, that Lexxi, Andrea, Rory, and Isabella would too. The night could only get worse she knew it. The tears she'd finally gotten under control began to spill again. She cried silently until they reached DeMarzio's and she felt her heartbreak again before gut wrenching sobs broke from her small fragile body.


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16:**

"No... no... no..." Andrea said when she could finally breathe, she could feel herself trembling, her heart was racing, and her legs felt weak as she rushed over to Cassidy and held her, "Shh, we'll find her. We have to find her." She could hear a determination in her voice that she couldn't feel. She couldn't feel anything. Her body was on a foreign auto pilot.

"Andrea, the police are here. They need to talk to you and Cassidy." Aubrey said her voice sounding as though it was traveling over a vast space.

Nodding Andrea led Cassidy to her office and sat with her on the sofa, "Cassie, do you want me to stay with you or get your mother?" she asked.

"Stay... please. I haven't even talked to Mom. I'm so sorry Andy." Cassidy said through her tears. "I tried so hard to get to her. I ran and ran... I'm so sorry. Please don't hate me."

"Shh, look at me Cassidy." Andy said softly, "I don't hate you baby girl. I could never hate you. This is not your fault." she smiled slightly and kissed the girl's head.

They sat like that just holding one another until there was a knock at the door.

"Ms. DeMarzio?" a dark haired woman in a pantsuit asked from the doorway. Andy nodded and shifted Cassidy so that she could stand, "No need to stand Ms. DeMarzio."

"Andy, call me Andy. Please. This is Cassidy," she said wrapping her arm back around the redhead, "sh-" Andrea broke off into a sob and buried her face in Cassidy's hair. After a minute she took a deep breath and looked back to the door, "Come in, I'm sorry."

The woman smiled sadly and walked into the office, "I'm Det. Jo Polniaczek and this is my partner Det. Olivia Benson. We're going to be leading the investigation. Will it be ok if we ask you some questions here?"

Andrea glanced down at Cassidy and then nodded slightly, "Det. Polniaczek, Det. Benson before we get started I need to contact Cassidy's mother. She's just down the street and should be here shortly... until then I'll answer anything I can for you."

When both women nodded Andrea gave Cassidy a gentle squeeze and crossed the room to her desk. She dialed Miranda's office first and waited.

"Miranda Priestly's office." Brittany's voice came through after the second ring.

"Brit... its Andy. Is she in, it's an emergency."

"Andy, she's in but she's in a meeting with Irv and some others from the board. She said not to interrupt unless it's life or death." Brittany said quickly.

"Brit...," Andy said softly tears falling from her eyes again, "I really need Miranda. Please."

"I'm going to get her now. Where are you?" Brittany asked.

"My office. Brit please... hurry."

"Shh, hang on." Andrea could hear movement and voices on the other end of the line and glanced over to the detectives and Cassidy. She motioned Cassidy over and wrapped her in her arms while she waited for Brittany.

"Brittany you are to come with me. Andrea, what's happened?" Miranda's voice was soft and cool but Andrea could hear the concern underneath.

"Lexxi... was... and... Cassie... saw... the police..." She said vaguely aware that she wasn't making sense. She took a few deep breaths and closed her eyes tight, "Mira... someone took Lexxi. The police are here... Cassie... she... saw it all. She needs you."

"I'm on my way. Is she alright? Andrea, how are you?"

"I... I don't... I'm terrified Mira." she slid down into her desk chair pulling Cassidy on her lap. "I want my baby back... what if she's cold, or hungry, or... or... oh god." Andrea dropped the phone, quickly moved Cassidy, and ran into the attached bathroom. She fell to her knees and leaned over the toilet emptying the contents of her stomach as images of her little girl broken, bloodied, and dying ran wildly through her mind.

Andrea wasn't sure how long she was in the bathroom vomiting and suffering from dry heaves before she felt a cool hand running over her back and shoulders. She looked up and found herself staring into teary blue eyes. "Miranda..." she stood on trembling legs and threw herself into the older woman and sobbed, "She's gone Mira. My baby... wh...what am I going to do?"

"Shh, I'm here love. I've got you..." the soothing cadence of Miranda's voice washed over Andrea calming her slightly. She breathed deeply letting herself relax into Miranda and shutting off her mind. She felt Miranda's breathing change and then heard her soft voice, "We're going to talk to the Detectives and get all the information we can from Cassidy. You are going to talk to Rory, Isabella is worried about her. Then we're going to look for Lexxi. We'll bring her home Andrea." Miranda told her kissing her forehead.

Andrea took a few more deep breaths, swallowed, and nodded, "Ok... ok. It's not time to fall apart. I can do this." she looked up into Miranda's warm blue eyes, "Will you help me? I don't know how long I'll be able to keep it together." she asked in a soft voice wrapping her arms around Miranda's waist. "Why would someone take my little girl?"

"I don't know darling, but we will find out." Miranda replied, "I'm here for you Andrea, for as long as you need me."

Andy smiled weakly and kissed Miranda lightly, "Thank you. Now... let's go find our little Lexxi." she said pulling away from the older woman and heading for the door.

_4 days later..._

The silence was deafening, everyone in the house moved silently as if afraid the slightest sound would break their fragile world apart. Andrea lifted her head and blinked against the pale light coming through the window. Stretching she looked over to her daughter's bed letting a small smile form on her lips. Standing, Andy quietly slipped out of Rory's room and made her way to her own. She felt the now familiar emptiness in her heart and her soul growing now that she was no longer in her child's presence. Staring at herself in the mirror Andrea sighed, "Where are you baby..." the warm tears pooling in her eyes fell and she groaned turning away.

Andy turned on the shower and peeled off her clothes before stepping in. She sighed and let her head fall back in the steady spray. Her body ached, her head was constantly hurting, her chest had a constant pain, and she found herself crying at the worst moments and slowly losing hope. The police had told her that the first 48 hours was crucial in missing child cases. According to her research and what the detectives told her after 48 hours it was less likely to find Lexxi alive and the knowledge ate away at her as the days passed.

Wiping her eyes Andrea finished washing, turned off the water, and climbed from the shower wrapping herself in a soft towel. It had been four horrible days since her baby was taken from the school. There were Amber Alerts, posters, rewards, searches, and still no one could figure out where Lexxi was. The video footage from one of the traffic cameras managed to get a picture of the car matching what Cassidy could remember, after further looking it came up a stolen car.

Andrea finished drying off before pulling on a pair of black sweat pants, a white tank top, and a pair of white socks. She stood staring out her bedroom window not really seeing the images before her eyes. Her mind was wandering and she was sucked into the memory of the day Lexxi was born. Sergei had been so excited and Rory couldn't wait to have a baby sister. The labor was fast for which Andrea found she was extremely grateful. Smiling as she remembered the look of pure amazement on Rory's face when she first saw her sister, Andrea shook her head and left her room.

_3 days later..._

"Olivia said they have some news. She and her partner, Jo, are on their way here." she heard Miranda say. She looked up at the older woman and nodded. She wrapped her arms tighter around Rory and closed her eyes. She heard the doorbell sound and then muffled voices. She was just about to tell Miranda to go ahead when a loud crash sounded from downstairs. Jumping from her bed Andrea raced down the hall and started for the stairs. Halfway down the stairs she saw Jo talking to someone still outside and Olivia down next to Irene who was prone on the floor.

Andy could feel Miranda just behind her and reached back for her lover's hand. She grasped it and slowly made her way over to the door, "D-d-detective..." Andy said her voice barely higher than a whisper, "what happened to Irene?"

Olivia looked up and gave her a gentle smile, "She's just fine, just had a bit of a fainting spell."

"What the bloody hell is with all the noise?" Emily's heavily accented voice sounded from behind them. Andy turned and looked at Emily before shaking her head and shrugging a shoulder. Emily and Aubrey had formed a dynamic team, filtering calls, handling the press, heading the search, and even putting up the reward for Lexxi's safe return. Andy knew if not for the two of them and Miranda she would never have made it through this week.

Andrea moved her body fully into Miranda and watched as Olivia helped a still woozy Irene sit up. The detective nodded to something Irene said and then made her way over to where she was standing with Miranda, "Miranda said you have news?" Andy said softly.

The detective nodded and looked back over her shoulder to where Jo was now standing leaning against the closed door, "We received a tip at the station about 3 hours ago involving your daughter."

"And you are just informing us of this?" Aubrey asked moving to stand in front of Andrea her hands resting on her slim hips.

Andy placed a gentle hand on Aubrey's shoulder and smiled a small smile when she turned to look at her, "I think we should let her tell us everything before we get upset. Would you have wanted to know if it were just another dead end? It's been a week since I last held my baby girl. A week since I last saw that beautiful smile or her beautiful bright, brown eyes. I can no longer look at myself in the mirror without sorrow and the pain of this emptiness overwhelming me... no one wants Lexxi home more than I do. I understand that you are upset Aubrey but what if they had come to tell us this news only to return 3 hours later because they were wrong? I can't deal with another false sighting. Please... don't make them feel worse. I think they did the right thing. Now let us find out what it is. Please."

Her assistant nodded and hugged her before she moved to stand next to Emily. Andrea turned back to Olivia and glanced between her and Jo, "What do you know?"

"The tip came from an anonymous caller, at first we thought it was another bust, until we found the car with the clothes you said Lexxi was wearing that morning. There were tags for new clothes and a bag that had men's clothes inside. We also found a recorded conversation that took place just minutes after the kidnapping took place. The car is at the crime lab, they are going over it with a fine tooth comb to find anything that will help." Olivia stated.

Andy nodded slightly, "Who was the conversation between?" she asked softly.

Jo stepped forward a small tape player in her hand, "We need you to listen to this Andy, I know that sounds crazy but we have reason to believe this person knows you." she turned to look at Miranda then, "As well as you Miranda. You were both mentioned in the conversation. I want to warn you before I play the recording that Lexxi can be heard, this is how we found out that there was a connection to you. She seems to know who the person was that was in the car with her."

Andy took a few deep breaths and then nodded her head slowly, "Alright, let's move away from the stairs. I don't want Rory to wake up and hear this and I need coffee." she said already heading in the direction of the kitchen.

Once they were seated around the table Jo pressed the play button on the player and laid it down on the table. There was rustling and the sound of traffic before Lexxi's voice filled the air.

"I want my Mommy... no... you can't... stop... please... I just... wanna... go home... why... mommy didn't... NO! YOU LEAVE HER ALONE!"

Andrea's heart stuttered in her chest, her body went unnaturally still when her daughter's terror filled screams fill the air and she was nearly to the point of tears only to have them come to an abrupt halt. Her heart seemed to stop beating, the air stopped flowing to her lungs, her body trembled slightly, her thoughts stopped running in circles, and her eyes widen as the man's voice floated about the room.


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17:**

"Andrea... is that..." Miranda's voice broke through the silence that had taken over the room once the tape was stopped.

Andy nodded slowly, stood, and started pacing the room, "I can't believe this. Why would he do this?" she said quietly her voice low, deadly, and laced with anger.

"So you both know who this man is?" Olivia asked as she stopped the tape and looked between Miranda and Andrea.

Andy nodded once and continued pacing the room her steps hard and quick, "The asshole's name is Christian Thompson... last time we saw him was a book store in Paris, France. He has an old vendetta against Miranda... but he didn't even get the chance to actually meet Lexxi. I mean I am sure he saw her when we were checking out but his run in was with myself... Rory was with me but he only glanced at her a few times... then Miranda showed up. What reason would he have to take my little girl?" she replied staring at the tape player still lying on the table.

Miranda sighed and shook her head, "It doesn't make sense." she whispered her eyes focused on the wall the look in the distance.

"What is it Mira?" Andy asked moving over to her lover placing a soft hand on her cheek.

Miranda shook her head slightly, "The man has an obsession with you... why would he take your child?"

"There is another man on the tape perhaps a partner or maybe the person in charge. Listen carefully we believe he was on a cell with speakerphone." Jo told them pressing the play button on the recorder.

There was the sound of more traffic and then Lexxi's soft whimpering getting louder as if she were moving closer to the microphone. Andy stiffened and clung to Miranda the sound of her daughter's anguished call for her mommy, breaking her spirit and causing a clawing ache in her chest centered over her heart. She could feel trembling taking over her body as her oxygen intake became restricted. She couldn't get the oxygen to her lungs and they started to burn she felt her legs tremble and Miranda's arms tighten around her.

"Andrea, darling, you have to breathe." Miranda's softly whispered words met her ears and she used all the brain power she had to remember how to do just that. She felt the older woman's lips on hers and although she was confused her lips parted and she felt air being blown into her mouth. She inhaled sharply clutching her chest as she started gasping for air, "I... want... my... daughter... and... I want that bastard dead." She managed to hiss between pants her eyes narrowed and staring straight into those of her lover.

Miranda just nodded and Andy leaned her head into the other woman's neck sobbing softly as the voices on the tape slowly drifted to her ears. She stiffened for a moment and spun around quickly a feral look in her eye as she stared at the tape player, "Oh that mother fucker has gone too damn far. When you find that bastard I want the book thrown at him!" Andy hissed her eyes and skin burning with a fiery rage.

She felt someone else move near her and found herself wrapped in the familiar arms of her mother. The soft familiar humming and comforting fingers running through her hair gave her tremendous comfort and allowed her to reign in her anger. She took a few calming breaths and sighed heavily, "I'm sorry Momma." she whispered.

"Shh... it's alright dear heart. You're in pain, we understand. Who is the second man... he sounds familiar." Isabella asked her hand moving in slow calming circle across the young woman's back.

"That's Nate... the prick! Do you remember the guy that grabbed her at the opening here in New York?" Andy said moving from Isabella's embrace.

Isabella nodded, "Ah yes... I thought I had heard that voice before."

Andy paced the floor a few times her mind running over every encounter she'd had with Nate since arriving to New York. Her eyes widened and she turned to stare directly into her lover's eyes, "I know where to find them." she whispered her heart pounding in her chest and her breathing rate increasing, "There's a cabin that his uncle owns... somewhere up north. He used to talk about going up there when he just needed to hide from the world. It was in a secluded area... no one would ever notice him arriving or leaving. No one would ever notice Lexxi." she explained falling into a chair and turning off the tape player.

"His name is Nathan Cooper... check with Lillian... mm... Thomas I do believe, she may give you something else on him if she's at risk of arrest for obstruction." Miranda told the detectives as she moved to take her young lover in her arms.

The detectives nodded and Olivia stood moving from the room her cell phone attached to her ear quickly giving out orders.

"Andy is there anything more you can tell us about either of these men that would speed up the process? Any details could help... if neither of them have a record they will not be in our system. Physical description, make and model of any cars you know they own, last known address? We could go through DMV records but that will take a while." Jo asked watching her partner for a moment before turning her eyes onto Andy and Miranda standing together near the rear wall.

"I have Nate's address somewhere in my study along with all the other legal forms my lawyer. Oh... would a social security number help?"

The hours following the initial review of the tape were pure uninterrupted misery for Andrea. She found herself pacing silently in Rory's room waiting for someone to return and let them know what was happening. After Olivia called in the names and gave the little information they were able to come up with, she and Jo left to see an ADA about getting warrants and such at such an ungodly hour. The fact that everyone now knew who she was and what was happening with her child along with the fact that she had _The_ Miranda Priestly also pushing things from her end gave her a small comfort. They would need a judge to sign the warrants and the few judges she was acquainted with were on the distant side of the world.

With a heavy sigh Andy pushed away her thoughts and paused at the foot of her oldest daughter's bed and watched as she slept. Her mind officially shut down for now she enjoy the peace that had been alluding her since Cassidy stormed into her studio, with Caroline and Rory, in tears gasping about Lexxi, a car, running, and something about lights. For the first time in a week she felt a small glimmer of hope. She refused to let herself get too excited or hopeful just in case things led them to another dead end. She knew the men on the tape were Nate and Christian but she couldn't figure out why they would take Lexxi and not ask for a ransom. She had no word from them and no idea if her baby was still breathing.

She forced her mind away from those thoughts quickly and started pacing again. The more she thought about Lexxi not coming home the emptier she felt and the sharper the pain in her soul became. Some part of her, the maternal part she would guess, knew that her baby girl was still alive. She couldn't really explain how she knew but her instinct or intuition was telling her that Lexxi was alive and she would hold on to that knowledge for as long as the feeling was present. Sighing she ran a hand through her too long hair and sat down by the window staring up into the night sky wondering when the detectives would call with the information. She was getting antsy and she knew that was not a good thing.

"Oh Lexxi... where are you baby? Mommy needs you home with her." she whispered pulling her knees up to her chest wrapping her arms around them. With her chin resting on her knees Andy did something she hadn't done since she lived in Ohio with her parents. She prayed. She prayed to every deity she could think of, tears rolling silently down her cheeks. She watched the changing color of the sky and listened to the soft breathing of her oldest daughter. Andy turned to look at Rory curled up under her purple Bratz blanket sleeping peacefully for the first time in a week. Sighing she stood and walked over to tuck the young brunette's leg back under her blanket and kissed her head gently.

"Mommy?" Rory's softly whispered question reached her just as she was going out of the bedroom door to find Miranda.

She turned around moving back to Rory's bed swiftly and sitting next to the little girl, "I'm here Monkey. Mommy is right here baby." she whispered softly running her hand over the girl's hair.

"I had another dream about Lexxi. Mommy when is she coming home... I... I don't like this... I miss my sissy." Rory said her voice broken up by tears.

Andy felt her heart clinch and inhaled deeply tears burning her eyes, "Shh baby" she whispered pulling Rory into her lap, "We're going to find Lexxi soon baby. Olivia and Jo came by tonight while you were sleeping..." she said softly and slowly, "they found a tape they think your sister made that had her and the people that took her talking on it. I recognized the people and the police are looking for all the information they can and then we go find them and bring Munchkin home. You rest now my angel. I promise to wake you up as soon as Lexxi gets here."

She felt Rory's small nod and smiled a little as her breathing evened out again and she quickly fell back to sleep. She held her daughter on her lap softly humming to her and staring out the window again. With a sigh she laid Rory down on her bed, tucked her in, and kissing her lightly on the head before standing and moving to close the curtains. Before she closed them completely she blinked rapidly trying in vain to stop the tears, "Sergei... watch over our little girl." she whispered dropping the curtain and silently leaving the room.


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18:**

The night was cool and the wind was blowing harshly around the women standing at the end of the driveway with the unmarked police cars. Andrea stared at the darkened cabin and felt the pain and despair she'd been fighting all week wash over her. Even from the distance she stood from the cabin she could see the curtains in the windows and the empty garage behind it. Fear gripped her heart and she turned to look at Miranda, "I swear Mira... if he hurt my little girl I am going to gut him right where he stands consequences be damned." she said leaning against the cooling engine of the black car Olivia drove them over in.

Miranda's arms were around her in seconds and she inhaled deeply taking in the pleasantly calming scent that was uniquely Miranda. Andrea sighed and wrapped her arms around the older woman resting her head on her shoulder placing a tender kiss on her neck.

"She's alright Andrea. Soon she'll be back in your arms and this nightmare will be over." Miranda whispered.

Minutes passed slowly by and finally the local police showed up to assist in executing the search warrant for the cabin and the surrounding land. Andrea kept her arms locked around Miranda's thin waist as she turned to watch the officers talk with Jo and Olivia before heading off into the dark to search the wooded area surrounding them. Andy felt Miranda's grip on her tightened and looked up at her with worried eyes, "What is it?" she whispered.

The only answer she received was a small smile and a light kiss before the older woman's attention was back on the cabin and the officers now strategically standing around it. She watched as Olivia, Jo, along with a few other officers made their way to the front door, made some sort of hand motions and then knocked on the front door. Nothing happened and Andy was starting to feel her panic rise again as she watched the uniformed officers moving away from the door.

"Where are they going? They can't just leave! Miranda my baby is in there I know it! I feel it." Andy said pulling away from the warmth and comfort of Miranda's embrace. Just as she was about to move around the car and up the drive the porch light came on and the door opened. A burning fury like nothing she'd ever felt before made its way through Andrea's body. She felt the trembling of her limbs and balled her hands into fists her nails cutting into the palm of her hands. She used that pain to ground her and keep her from doing something stupid enough to actually endanger her child.

As they watched Nate shook his head glancing behind him briefly. They were all standing there on the porch and Andy assumed they were talking but the voices were not loud enough to carry to them if they were. She saw the lights from a television when Nate shifted on his feet just before he attempted to shut the door in the detectives' faces. Detective Jo's hand on the door stopped him from completing the act and Olivia handed him a blue paper before they pushed past him into the house while he read it. Andrea released a breath she hadn't realized she was holding and moved a little closer to the cabin to wait for something, she just wasn't sure what.

The silent wait seemed to drag on forever and Andy glanced at her watch again before releasing a heavy sigh, "It's only been three minutes... why does it feel like we've been standing here for hours?"

"You are anxious darling. Come here." Miranda said softly.

Andy sighed and leaned into Miranda her eyes trained on the now open door of the cabins the inside lights pouring out of it and illuminating the porch and area in front of it. Concentrating on breathing and a few relaxation techniques she had learned while she was pregnant with Rory, Andy watched the officers outside move to one area to the left of the cabin and the bright beams from their flashlights. Olivia appeared in the doorway with another officer and her phone to her ear shortly after Andy felt herself relax slightly. The anxiety she had just rid herself of came back full force as she watched the silent conversation and the body language of the uniformed officer.

Miranda's hold on her tightened when she tried to move and she tried in vain to get away from her, "Miranda let me go! Something is wrong." she said her voice thick with fear and the tears she felt choking her.

"Andrea, stop and think. If you run up there before they locate and safeguard Lexxi you could put her in greater danger. We have to wait and let the detectives do their job."

"Miranda you hate to wait." Andy said softly trying to distract herself from the fear running through her.

Miranda chuckled softly, "Mm... yes I do." she said kissing Andy's temple, "However Lexxi's safety is more important than my having to wait."

Andy sighed and turned burying her face in Miranda's neck, "I know you're right but this has to be the hardest thing I think I've ever done... waiting is getting harder.

"Look."

Was the only reply she received but she quickly turned to look back to the cabin. Olivia was calling over another uniformed officer as she escorted Nate out of the house. Andy watched with very little emotion as the officer put Nate in handcuffs and walked him over to one of the patrol cars. Andy glanced at Miranda briefly for the first time feeling hope that this nightmare was about to be over. She watched more officers enter the house and felt her panic return, "Why are they not telling us something. If they arrested him then they found her right? Oh god... Miranda what if..."

"Shh... don't Andrea. Do not do that to yourself. She's ok if she wasn't they would have told us by now."

Andrea simply nodded her eyes glued to the scene in front of her. Olivia disappeared into the cabin only to return a moment later. Before she realized what was happening Andrea had pulled herself out of Miranda's embrace and was racing to the cabin porch. Olivia was just clearing the bottom step when Andrea reached her grabbing the shivering little girl she was carrying from her arms.

"Mommy!" Lexxi cried as she threw her arms around Andrea's neck and held tightly to her.

Andy smiled through the tears she felt finally falling from her eyes as she held her little girl against her chest and collapsing to her knees, "Oh thank god." she said kissing her daughter all over her beautiful little face.

"Thank you Detective." Miranda said from somewhere behind her.

Andy looked up at Olivia and smiled, "Thank you so much." she said before looking at her daughter again, "Mommy is not letting you out of her sight for the next 40 years, you got that?" she said with a soft smile.

Lexxi nodded and laid her head back on Andy's chest, "Mommy... I'm cold and hungry." she said softly.

Andrea stood inside of Lexxi's room a few hours later watching as her daughter finally slept. Watching the peaceful expression on her small cherub face and the soft rise and fall of her chest filled Andrea with a peace she had not experienced once over the last week. Moving as quietly as possible across the room she kissed Lexxi's head once more before leaving the room. Sighing she rubbed the back of her neck and walked across the hallway into her bedroom to change into something more comfortable before climbing into her bed. Sleep evaded her and after lying awake staring at her ceiling Andy got out of bed giving up on the idea of sleeping. Checking on both of her girls she smiled a small smile and climbed the stairs to her art studio.

She stood in front of her easel staring at the portrait she had been working on before the kidnapping took place and felt tears burning the back of her eyes. Her eyes jumped from her own image to Isabella's then from Caroline's to Rory's then Miranda's before the tears started to fall. Swallowing hard she wiped them away and then looked to the last two images on the page. Cassidy's smiling face tore at her heart, the memory of her fearful teary eyes that horrid afternoon made its way to the front of her mind and she had to grab ahold of a stool to keep herself from falling. The pain the young redhead had been feeling was so visible on her person that the image of such was burned into Andrea's mind and it was something she vowed to herself that she would do anything to keep from seeing again.

Finally allowing her eyes to fall on the final image Andrea's eyes settled on Lexxi. In the portrait her little girl's smile was big and bright, her eyes were twinkling with laughter and mischief and it broke Andy's heart that the light was no longer there. She ran her fingers gently over the image of her youngest child, the mirror image of herself at that age and felt the ache in her soul intensify. Tasting blood on her tongue she lifted her hand to her mouth finding it wet and sticky. Pulling her hand away Andy stared at the blood coating her fingertips and frowned looking for a mirror. She found one in a drawer and for the first time in nearly a week she looked at herself in it. Her bottom lip was bleeding from what could only be cuts from her teeth. Sighing she dropped the mirror on the counter, turned on the cold water, and went about cleaning the blood from her lips.

"Andrea."

Andy turned her head and smiled weakly over at Miranda as she walked into the room, "She's home... she's safe... she's tucked in bed sleeping... so why do I still feel like I've lost my baby? Why won't this pain leave me?" she asked her voice barely a whisper.

Miranda's arms were around her within moments and just that simple touch broke the control she had over the pain and the tears.

"Let it out my darling. You've held it in for far too long; it's time to let it go." Miranda whispered.

She decided to do just that. All the pain, the heartache, all the fear, the panic, the hopelessness, the anger, the emptiness, and the devastation poured out of her in the form of choking sobs that wracked her body. Miranda's strong arms around her were the only thing holding her together as the world she'd lived in collapsed around her. Her body convulsed against Miranda as she cried for her little girl and everything she had to endure during the week she was locked in the dark room of that cabin. After no more tears would fall and her breathing was somewhat back to normal she pulled herself up and stood on her own feet looking into soft, comforting blue eyes.

She stared at Miranda for a long time before she smiled slightly, "I love you. Thank you... for everything. I would never have gotten through this week without you Mira. I love you so much more for what you've done for my children and me. I am not sure I could ever explain to you just what you've given us this past week." she said softly her eyes never leaving her loves.

Miranda's smile was warm and full of adoration, "You are far stronger than you think, Andrea. I love you and I love Aurora and Lexxi more than you know. I've done nothing this week that I would not have done had it been Caroline or Cassidy who had been taken. Your girls are like daughters to me and I will always love and protect them as such. There is no need for you to thank me but I appreciate the gesture." she said pulling Andrea against her.

Andy sighed and laid her head on Miranda's shoulder nuzzling her neck, "I love you so much Miranda." she lifted her head and frowned slightly.

"What is it my love?"

"Where are Caroline and Cassidy? Did you bring them back here when you returned?" she asked her voice growing more frantic as she began to panic slightly.

"Shh, relax Andrea. I would not leave the girls alone after everything we've just been through. Cassidy is in bed with Lexxi, when I picked them up from their grandmother's she insisted on seeing her for herself. Once we made it to the house she looked in on Rory and went to Lexxi's. She refused to leave her side and soon fell asleep. Isabella said to just leave her be and so we did. Caroline is in the kitchen having a bedtime tea with Emily and Aubrey. Isabella and Irene had a scotch each and went to bed just as I was coming up to find you." she explained.

Andy nodded and took a deep breath, "Sorry... everything is still just so raw."

"No need to apologize my love, it's understandable. The alarm is set and the security outside has been doubled. Irene arranged for extra security at all hours. The men on night watch have been tripled, day watch doubled, and there were eight additional cameras installed. No one is getting to us while we're here. As for school, that is for you to decide but I think you should let Lexxi tell you what she wants to do. Emily suggested getting the girls a bodyguard until we know for sure no one else will attempt anything. Surprisingly Caroline agreed with her and has already spoken to Irene about helping her find one for herself."

Andy nodded and softly kissed Miranda's lips before laying her head down again, "That's... all good news. I'll talk to Lexxi about it but for now she's staying home, Rory as well. I refused to let them out of my sight until both of those bastards are locked away. I feel like such a horrible mother. How could I let some asshole I used to date kidnap my little girl?"

"You are a great mother Andrea. An excellent mother, your children are happy and healthy, they want for nothing at all, and they love you more than anything in this world. You give them stability, love, support, and comfort. No one can say that you are a horrible mother and mean it. No one." Miranda said with conviction.

Andy felt her heart warm and she smiled against Miranda's neck, "Marry me." she said softly lifting her head as soft brown eyes to lock onto surprised blue ones.


	20. Chapter 19

**WARNING****: **Slight mention of sexual abuse to a child.  
>Disclaimer in ch. 1<br>A/N: Unbeta'd All mistakes my own.

**Chapter 19:**

"Mommy... Randa wake up! The nice police ladies are here!"

Lexxi's voice pulled Andy from her sleep and she sat up in bed her body coming to full alert as she looked at her daughter's smiling face just inside her bedroom door.

"I wasn't dreaming?" she whispered her heart beat calming as she realized she was indeed awake and looking at her baby girl in their home.

"No sweetheart, it wasn't a dream." Miranda said from next to her.

Andy looked down at the blue eyed beauty lying next to her and smiled. Covering a yawn she stood up and moved to kiss Lexxi's hair, "You run and tell the nice detectives that I will be down shortly Princess. Mommy needs to get dressed and do something really fast... and ask Irene to fix up some coffee for me alright?"

"I will in a minute Mommy." Lexxi said as she ran over and jumped on Andrea's bed to greet Miranda.

Andrea watched the older woman interacting with her daughter and noticed how right it felt to see them there like that. She smiled as Miranda sat up tickling Lexxi causing the small brunette to squeal with laughter. Chuckling herself Andrea made her way into the master bath to relieve her bladder and have a quick shower.

Standing in front of her the mirror with her toothbrush between her lips Andy peeked out into the bedroom to locate Miranda. She found the woman standing before her closet door fixing the belt she had just looped through her black Citizens. Watching her Andy felt the now familiar warmth she associated with Miranda run through her. Her heart rate picked up slightly and she felt a tantalizing heat swirl low in her stomach. Turning back to the sink she finished brushing her teeth before grabbing the black case that held her make-up. Checking once more over her shoulder she opened the hidden compartment and took out a small red velvet box. She opened it and stared down at the jewelry inside and felt a nervousness that she knew had no grounds but she couldn't rid herself of.

Taking a deep breath Andy left the bathroom and walked over to Miranda wrapping her arms around the elegant woman and resting her chin on the smooth skin of her shoulder. Their eyes locked in the mirror and Andy smiled running her fingertips lightly over Miranda's toned stomach, loving the way the muscles there flexed beneath them. She felt and saw Miranda relax against her a soft smile forming on her lips.

"I have something I want to give you." Andy whispered after a few minutes.

Miranda turned in her arms and frowned, "Why do you sound so nervous about it darling?" she asked.

Andy chuckled shaking her head wondering how she could forget how well Miranda knew her. She shrugged and pulled her lover across the room and sat her on the edge of the bed.  
>"I honestly couldn't tell you. I mean you would think after all this time I would be... calmer. It's just well... you're you and I am me... and things never really go the way I plan. Of course there is always the issue of you not liking it or something and -" the rest of her words were cut off as soft lips met her own.<p>

"You're rambling dearest." Miranda whispered against her lips with a smile.

Andy took a deep breath and nodded, "Yes... I was. Well anyway just... sit there." she said moving away from the bed and the love of her life to pace the floor.

She paced back and forth for a few minutes her mind running in circles going over every possible way this could turn out. Her thoughts turning to the impromptu marriage proposal last night and the reaction Miranda had after it was out, she sighed heavily and turned to the woman sitting regally in her jeans and lacy red bra on the bed they had shared every night over the last week and a few occasions before.

Andy smiled and took the box out of her pocket and sat it next to Miranda. Watching her lover's eyes dart between the box and herself she chuckled softly, "I said something to you last night in the art studio and before you could answer me Lexxi woke up from a nightmare and I left... before you say anything there is something I need to get out. While the timing was… is… was all wrong the sentiment is not," she paused and took a deep breath before sitting next to Miranda and taking her soft cool hands into her own.

"Over the last few months we've formed this relationship that has been both wonderful and scary. I have never felt for anyone what I feel for you Miranda, not even the man I married, and that terrifies me and thrills me at the same time. When I could remember nothing more than my name there were parts of you that still with me`. There are things about me that you still don't know and I want to change that but... I fear how things will change when you know everything there is to know about my life. My past is not a pretty one. As you saw this past week and years ago in Paris, bad things seem to happen to me. I need to know that you will not be one of those bad things. I want to marry you and spend the rest of my life with you and our children but I will not put my girls through the pain of losing another parent. As well, I will not put myself at risk of abandonment again. My parents left me and took my family along with them and that was while I was around Caroline and Cassidy's age. When I decided to go to Paris with you... my best friends abandoned me along with Nate and a few other people that were in my life at the time.  
>"There is a pattern of abandonment in my life and before you give me an answer I want you to think about what I am asking. I am asking you for marriage but I am also asking you to stay with me... Miranda... for the rest of our lives... I am asking you to be that person I can depend on when I can't depend on anyone else. You've become an integral part of our lives and I want it to stay that way but I cannot risk my babies... or myself. To lose you now would be devastating... to have you walk away from me at a later time would damn near kill me and I will not take that risk. I am sorry if that sounds harsh but I have to think about my girls and Isabella. They are all I have in this world and I cannot put them through something like that. I can't allow you further in if you are going to break what is left of me. My children have already lost their father and I cannot put myself in a position where they could lose me as well. Think about it if you need to... I will wait because I need to know that you are sure about this, about me… about us. I love you Miranda Leanne Priestly and I will continue to love you until my dying day... but if I have to let you go, I will do so." Andy said finally letting her eyes drop from Miranda's to stare blankly at their still joined hands.<p>

The silence that followed made Andrea uncomfortable and more than a little scared. She inhaled deeply and closed her eyes focusing on something other than the fear that was making its way through her body. Miranda was completely still next to her so much so that if she had not been still holding her hands she would have thought the older woman had vanished. Slowly she pulled her hands away from Miranda's and stood up, "I am going to see what the detective needs, you should join us when you are ready." she stated allowing her eyes to fall on the woman still seated on the bed and smiled a small smile, "The ring is yours no matter your answer."

Without a backwards glance Andrea silently left the room and made her way down the stairs in search of the detectives.

Miranda sat on her love's bed in the beautifully decorated room in a house that had become a second home to herself and her girls thinking over everything Andrea had said to her and the time they had spent together since she returned from Italy. She picked up the small jewelry box running her fingers over the soft velvety texture wondering if she was ready to promise forever to the younger woman. She knew she loved Andrea, that much was undeniable and she knew that Andrea loved her as well she just could not for the life of her understand why.

Dropping the still unopened box back to the bed she stood and finished dressing and made her way to the bedroom her oldest had claimed as her own when they decided to stay at the DeMarzio house until things settled down. Opening the door she was surprised to find both of her daughters awake and sitting huddled together on the bed whispering softly. She cleared her throat causing clear smiling blue eyes so much like her own to shoot over to her and she smiled entering the room shutting the door behind her.

"Morning my darlings, sleep alright?" she asked moving to sit with them.

"Morning Mom," Caroline said smiling brightly and nodding her head.

"What's wrong?" Cassidy asked her, completely ignoring her inquiry.

Miranda sighed to herself shaking her head slightly, "Nothing is wrong sweetheart I just need to speak with you both about something very important." she said.

The girls exchanged a look and then turned worried eyes on her and she smiled at them before holding out the small red box Andrea had left with her. She heard twin gasps and remained silent waiting for the inevitable questions she was sure would follow. She was not disappointed.

"Oh my god! Who is that for?" Cassidy asked.

"Are you proposing to Andy?" Caroline inquired.

"When did you get that?" Cassidy demanded.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Caroline and Cassidy asked together the tone of their voices and the look in their eyes going from happy laughter to hurt.

Miranda shook her head and quickly explained to them the events of last night and this morning leaving out nothing important knowing that her daughters would never forgive her if she lied to them. It was during that conversation that she realized just how much her girls had grown up and just how mature they were to be so very young in age still. Cassidy the more observant and sensitive of the two picked up on her indecision first and glared at her in a perfect imitation of herself.

"You are such an idiot Mom!" she nearly shouted.

"Cass!" Caroline exclaimed her eyes as wide as saucers.

"No Caroline, she is." Cassidy said looking at her sister briefly. "Mom, I love you... you know that but come on you have to stop this. Andy loves you... I mean really loves you and you let her walk out of that room without an answer! She's probably downstairs now beating herself up over this! She's fragile Mom... very fragile. You were so out of sorts when she first came back and couldn't remember you... you've been in love with her for years and you know it just as well as I do. I've watched you and I've watched her and you are going to break her if you let your insecurities come between you. She loves YOU. She doesn't need your name or your money and she is still here. The usual arguments won't work this time. You have to get over this fear you have of letting people in or you're not only going to lose Andy but those two little girls you consider your own as well. "

Miranda stared at her daughter as tears slowly made their way down the teens soft pale cheeks and felt her heart clinch in her chest. She opened her mouth to speak but Cassidy stopped her.

"No... Don't. Please just think about this alright. Andy has lost just about everyone that has ever meant anything to her and I promise you she is down there thinking she's about to lose you. Her parents abandoned her because she's a lesbian. Her mother died and she didn't know it until years later! Her father completely erased her from his life and never looked back. She lost her friends because she refused to leave you even when you were too blind to see what was going on with both her and yourself. Her husband died Mom... he died. The only person she could remember being in love with and loving her, died and left her with two children to bring up on her own. Although he didn't choose to leave her, he did and now you are allowing her to believe you are going to do the same thing." Cassidy told her, her voice softer now and her tone calming slightly.

Miranda sighed and pondered what her daughter said knowing that she was right. She hadn't known why Andrea didn't have her parents around or why she never spoke of her family beyond her children and Isabella and she never thought to ask her. As she thought about what Andrea said and what Cassidy had just told her Miranda felt her heart break for her young lover. Tears formed in her eyes as she looked at the box still sitting in her hands and thought of the woman that gave it to her.

She felt two sets of arms wrap around her and gladly hugged her children in return enjoying the comfort they brought to her. Her tears slowly eased off until they stopped completely and she hugged her girls to her chest kissing each of them softly on the temple before she let her arms fall to her sides.

"Thank you Cassidy." she whispered to her youngest child her eyes showing her love and gratitude.

Caroline took the small velvet box from Miranda's palm and opened it. She gasped at the sight her eyes widening, "Mom have you looked at this ring?" she asked in an awe filled whisper.

Miranda shook her head and held out her hand for the box. Her mouth dropped open as she stared at the platinum ring with a large dark blue diamond surrounded by smaller white pear shaped and black cushion cut diamonds. The ring was breathtaking and looked to be a smaller yet perfect replica of the infamous Hope Diamond pendant with only a slight difference in the color and placement of the smaller diamonds. Gently taking the ring from the box, Miranda held it between her thumb and forefinger admiring it in silent amazement at the beauty and sentiment behind the choice of ring.

"She knows you well." Caroline said quietly.

Miranda nodded and handed the ring to Cassidy when she held her hand out. She watched her daughter rotate the ring in her fingers and smile brightly, "She engraved it. Look."

Leaning over along with Caroline, Miranda looked to where Cassidy was pointing to see that the ring was in fact engraved. She read the phrase on the ring and felt her heart stutter in her chest as they ran around through her mind.  
><em><br>Together… We Live on Hope… Together… Forever… We Live on Hope… Together_

It was a non-stop chant dancing around her brain and ingraining itself in her heart and soul. She knew what her answer was and she had a feeling she knew what it was all along. From the day she had first laid eyes on Andrea Sachs in her office at Runway years ago the young woman had been constantly in her thoughts. The 'smart fat girl' had wormed her way into Miranda's heart without a warning and she would not be budged from her place there. Sitting there on the bed with her daughters she realized that she truly did not want to lose Andrea again, now or ever.

Miranda looked at her daughters, placed the ring back into its box, and stood up slowly, "I do believe there is an answer that I need to give Andrea." she said softly.

Cassidy and Caroline exchanged worried looks and Miranda laughed softly, "No need to worry my darling girls, I am not going to let her get away from us again." she said kissing them both and walking out of the room.

Andrea frowned and looked at Olivia as if she had multiple heads, "You want me to go back there?" she asked softly her mind refusing to believe that the detective was asking her to return to that cabin where those bastards held her daughter.

"There is something you should really see Andy... before it comes out somewhere else." Jo said her voice calm and soothing.

Andy shook her head pinching the bridge of her nose, "Please just tell me what it is you found."

The detectives exchanged a look and then Olivia finally spoke, "There was a hidden door in one of the back bedrooms of the cabin... what we found on the other side of that door is very disturbing."

"Disturbing how?" Isabella asked coming into the library with coffee for everyone.

Taking cups from the tray and thanking Isabella the detectives turned back to Andrea, "There were pictures, cut outs, drawings, articles, and videos of you everywhere from as far back as your college years. We found some equipment that I don't want to guess the use of and pharmaceuticals we are still identifying. Photos of both Rory and Lexxi that have never been seen by the public or in any of your family albums were found as well." Jo said her eyes never leaving Andrea's face.

Andrea froze feeling the blood drain from her face as she stared wide eyed at Jo and then Olivia, "Are you saying... he's been stalking me?" she asked softly after a long tense silence.

Jo simply nodded and Andy felt the air leave her lungs as her mind tried to process what she was hearing. The fact that the man she had lived with for years was not who he appeared to be was not really that much of a surprise after what he'd done this past week. Still she could not wrap her mind around what her girls had to do with any of this. As that thought went through her mind Andrea felt her blood run cold, "Oh my god... Jo... the pictures of the girls..." she stopped unable to put the thoughts into worlds without bile rising in her throat.

Seemingly understanding the question, Olivia stood and squatted in front of Andrea holding tightly to her hand, "Andy, breathe please. There were no photos of the Rory in any state of undress. A few of them both in their swimsuits on a beach and a few photos of Lexxi in ball gowns and pageant dresses from this past week." she told her slowly, "While she is in different stages of undress every photograph has her in at least panties so there are no nude pictures. We know she was kept medicated and asleep for most of the week and that Mr. Thompson tied her up when she was awake after she tried to run away the first night he was there."

Andy felt her anger flare hotly for a moment and then took a few deep steadying breaths. She knew about Lexxi being made to model and change for Christian since her daughter had mentioned the blond man making her change and bathe while he watched. Her thoughts came to an abrupt stop and her anger flew up swiftly as Jo's words reached her ears.

"Andy there were some compromising photographs of yourself, your late husband, and-"

"Do **NOT** say it! Jesus Jo!" Andy said jumping out of her seat and pacing the length of the library. "This is insane. What the hell does he want from me! Why is he so interested in my life? He walked away from me not the other way around."

Jo and Olivia exchanged glances, "What do you mean he walked away from you?"

Andy sighed and stared at the ceiling, "Before I left for Paris... Nate and I broke up because he couldn't deal with my working at Runway and always choosing Miranda over him. It's not that I was actually choosing Miranda at that point but I was choosing to keep my job. I mean Miranda was my boss, yes I was in love with the woman but I was not actively pursuing anything with Miranda. She was way out of my league and I knew that. Hell I never even considered the fact that Miranda would be interested in me except to ask where her coffee was. The last night I spoke to Nate he was pissed because I told him I was going to Paris instead of Emily and he went off saying something about calls and relationships. Miranda called right after that and he rolled his eyes at me before walking away. I had not seen nor heard from him until the night of the opening and he grabbed Lexxi shaking her around." she told them running a hand through her hair.

"While that does seem unusual it does explain the amount of hatred he feels towards Miranda. It also explains why he kept repeating that the bitch had to pay for hurting you." Jo said thoughtfully.

Olivia nodded, "What about your history with the other man?" she asked.

"Mm... I met him while working for Miranda. He would show up at different places I was at. James's, Lily's show, twice he had the nerve to show up at the restaurant Nate was working at the time, the museum, Paris... we slept together once while in Paris. It was a drunken one night stand but... it happened. I think I saw him once while in Italy as well but I was unaware of who he was due to the lack of memory." Andy said moving to the far desk.

"Ok... Andy, we need to talk to Lexxi. I know how hard this is but we need to know what happened after they took her from the school." Olivia said softly.

Andy stiffened and shook her head, "No... Please, no. She's been through enough Olivia. I don't want to make her relive all of this." she cried.

"Listen Andy," Jo said moving to stand just before her, "if this were my daughter I would never want to put her through this either. I could not imagine what I would do if someone took my Chloe but I do know that I would want to know if someone hurt her in any way. We were so busy searching the house and questioning Mr. Cooper that we didn't get around to talking to Lexxi last night."

Andy stared at Jo tears falling from her eyes and dropping from her chin to her chest. Her mind was telling her it was the logical thing to do but her heart was screaming out for her to protect her baby. She saw the compassion and understanding in the detective's green eyes and sighed nodding slightly, "Alright but if you hurt her Jo... so help me I will hurt you, cop or not." she said her voice low and cold.

Jo nodded and Andrea looked to Isabella, "Momma would you get Lexxi for me please." she asked softly.

"Of course dear heart and I'll have Kat take the other girls out. Before you say no I will have two of our guards with them at all times but they should not be here while Lexxi relives this week. I'll be in my study if you need me. I love you sweetheart. Be strong for your daughter." Isabella said before walking out of the room.

"Mommy? Nana said you wanted to talk to me?" Lexxi said softly coming into the library with Miranda just behind her and effectively ending the silence that had descended upon the room.

"Yes I did munchkin. C'mere." Andy said holding her arms out to her daughter.

Lexxi quickly moved to her mother and climbed up on her lap, "What's wrong Mommy? You look sad." she asked innocently.

Andy smiled at her little girl and kissed her forehead before leaning her own against it looking her daughter straight in her large brown eyes, "Jo and Olivia want to talk to you Princess. Mommy's going to be right here with you and at any time if you don't want to talk anymore you tell me and they will stop. Ok?" she said.

Lexxi bit her lip in what Andy knew was a nervous habit both her girls had picked up from her and that small gesture tore at her heart. She did not want to do this to her but she knew that Jo was right and she needed to know what happened just as much as the police did.

"It will be ok baby. I promise you it will be ok. Mommy is not going to let them upset you." she whispered softly hugging her daughter to her chest.

She felt Lexxi nod against her chest and lifted her eyes to the detectives and then to Miranda asking her with just her eyes to help her get through this. She smiled slightly when the elegant woman moved to sit next to her taking a hold of her hand.

"Lexxi," Olivia started moving closer to them kneeling in front of the sofa, "can we talk about what happened when you were taken from the school?" she asked her voice soothing and friendly.

Andy tensed slightly squeezing Miranda's hand lightly as she watched her little girl curl into her and look up at her. She nodded slightly letting her know that it was alright. She felt the deep breath her baby girl took before she started telling them what happened over the past week starting with the man grabbing her at the school. She told them how he held her at knife point in the car and made her take off her clothes and put on the ones he had for her. Her voice trembled slightly when she spoke of the conversation that they had heard part of on the tape recorder, which Andy learned was the one she'd given to her when she told her she wanted to be a journalist when she grew up.

When Lexxi started talking about the things that happened at the cabin when she would wake up, Andrea felt her body tremble and Miranda's hand tense in her own. Her heart broke at the fear and pain she heard in her daughter's voice when she told them how Christian had threatened to kill Miranda and Andrea himself if Lexxi didn't do exactly what he told her to. Unknowingly Andrea started crying and tightened her hold on the little girl when her voice trailed off just after she told them about the way the two men kept her tied to a bed post and one of the men would come in at night and touch her in ways that made her feel bad.

Andrea felt her stomach turn as bile rose in her throat and her body shook with rage, disgust, pain, and another emotion that she could not name. She eyed Jo and Olivia over Lexxi's head at the same time moving her daughter to Miranda's lap. She was going to be sick and she refused to do so in front of Lexxi and make her feel worse about what happened. Quickly leaving the library Andy made it to the bathroom just in time to empty her stomach into the toilet. Her throat and eyes burned, her stomach was turning itself inside out, her lungs ached from the lack of oxygen, and she felt the tremors running through her increase in intensity.

When she finally stopped vomiting she stood on wobbly legs and rinsed her mouth out and face off a new found rage rolling through her, setting her blood to boil. She clenched her fist and teeth together trying to get her emotions under control before she returned to the others.

"Andy, let me in." she heard Isabella call through the door. She opened it with a trembling hand and stepped back as the only mother she truly ever had walked in and took her into her arms.

"You have to calm down sweetheart. Lexxi will not talk to the detectives anymore. She's curled up in Miranda's arms crying for you. I know it's hard, believe me I want to castrate the asshole badly, but we have to help Lexxi first." Isabella told her still holding her rubbing soft fingers over her scalp.

Andy nodded slightly breathing in Isabella's spicy scent and letting the familiarity of it comfort her frayed nerves as she forced the images that had started forming in her mind's eye away. She thought instead about the smile her daughter gave her when she came to wake her this morning, she thought about the laughter that fell easily from her lips, and the bright twinkle that her eyes held when she was planning to do something mischievous. Calming slightly Andy let go of Isabella and run her hand over her face before nodding, "Alright."

Andy left the bathroom with Isabella close behind her and went back to the library. Without a word to anyone she made a beeline for Miranda and gently picked her daughter up cradling her against her chest. She whispered soft loving words to her little girl giving her all the comfort she could manage. When she could no longer think of words to say she began to softly sing and rock Lexxi in her arms.

"I am taking her to the Emergency Room to be checked out. I should have done it last night but I was not thinking clearly." Andy said once Lexxi had fallen to sleep.

"We'll go with you and have anything they find put into the police report. I am so sorry about this Andy. No child should have to endure what Lexxi went through and no parent should have to go through what you are. I am going to do everything in my power to make sure these bastards do time and a lot of it." Jo said softly rubbing her back comfortingly.

Andy managed to give her a weak smile and nodded, "Thank you and thank you for making me see reason. As much as it sickens me to know what they did to her I am glad I know and I can help her get past this the best I can." she told the green eyed detective.

"Andrea, the car is waiting and Isabella has already assembled your security detail." Miranda said softly from doorway.  
>Andrea nodded already moving out of the library and towards the front door. Before she walked out of the house she turned back and looked at Miranda who had not moved from her previous position, "Miranda..." she said softly her eyes pleading with the older woman for what she was unsure.<p>

She hated herself for needing Miranda; she really wanted to let the woman think. The conversation from just over an hour ago was still fresh in her mind and the silence that had followed behind her stipulation on the proposal still echoed in her brain. She thought about how she told Miranda she would let her go and it broke her heart as she realized now would be as good a time as any.  
>Biting her lip she let her eyes close against the tears as she exhaling slowly, "Never mind." she said softly not sure if the woman actually heard her and refusing to look up at her she turned walking silently out the door.<p> 


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20:**

The trip to the hospital went by fairly quickly and Andrea sighed in relief when they finally made inside the cool building. With Lexxi still held tightly against her sleeping she made her way over to the reception desk to speak with one of the nurses sitting there. Her heart was beating an unsteady tempo as she thought about what it was she was there to do. The anger, the rage, the pain, and the disgust started rolling through her again and Andy closed her eyes taking a few deep breaths forcing her mind into that place she went when her children needed her most.

"Ma'am?" a timid, concerned voice stated.

Andy exhaled again and looked up meeting the soft concerned gray eyes of one of the nurses. Biting her lip Andy fought back the tears stinging her eyes and nodded slightly looking down at her sleeping child before she spoke, her voice low and full of deep seated pain she felt, "I... my daughter... she needs to be check... for..."

"Kelly, we need to check for signs of sexual abuse" Olivia's voice came from behind Andy and she turned with a small smile.

"Thank you" she whispered burying her face in Lexxi's hair as tears slowly made their way down her face.

"Alright, are we needing a SOEC kit done?" Kelly asked.

Andy simply nodded while Olivia went over exactly what she wanted done and gave the nurse the information she'd need to get Lexxi in the system quickly. Listening to the conversation Andy interjected when needed but allowed Olivia to take care of things as Lexxi stirred in her arms. She smiled a little as somnolent brown eyes opened and locked on hers.

"Mommy?" Lexxi asked with a yawn.

Andy nodded, "Mommy is right here baby girl." she whispered shifting Lexxi so that her head rested on her shoulder now that she was awake.

"Are you making me see a doctor?" Lexxi's voice was small and held a hint of fear that made Andy's heart ache in her chest.

"Yes baby but Mommy will be there with you the entire time." she said locking eyes with the nurse and then Olivia who nodded.

"Promise?"

Andrea smiled at her daughter and nodded kissing her temple, "Nothing and no one will get me to leave your side Munchkin."

A while later and Andrea found herself sitting on the hospital bed next to her youngest child waiting for the physician to return so they could do the actual kit and she could take her daughter home. With a soft smile Andy nodded at the question Lexxi asked her and then turned her attention back to the game they were playing while they waited. As she watched her, Andrea noticed that Lexxi appeared more relaxed now that it was just the two of them in the room with Jo and Olivia in the far corner talking softly to one another.

"Mommy... what is the doctor going to do when she gets back? She checked my tummy and my eyes and ears and my nose and my throat... now what?" Lexxi asked a little hesitantly.

Andy looked at the detectives and then she looked back to the little girl sitting on the bed staring at her with wide soft, chocolate brown eyes and her plump red lip trapped between her teeth. Running a hand through her hair she sighed and shifted so that she could wrap an arm around Lexxi's small body, "When she gets back she's going to check for bruises and injuries on you in your secret place."

She felt Lexxi stiffen in her embrace and turned pleading eyes to the detectives. She found herself in a place she had never been before and it angered her that she was in such a situation now. Andy kissed Lexxi's hair, "I'll be right here the entire time princess. The doctor just wants to make sure you are ok and make sure nothing that the mean men didn caused any other problems... ok?"

Lexxi nodded and wrapped herself around Andrea who returned the embrace closing her eyes against the new tears trying to fall.

A knock on the door startled the three adults in the room from their personal thoughts and had Lexxi curling into Andy further. Andrea sighed and nodded to Jo when she pointed to the door letting her know she could talk to whoever it was. Turning her attention back to Lexxi Andrea missed the door opening to Miranda with a plastic bag containing Lexxi's clothes that had luckily missed the wash cycle the previous night. She was so focused on Lexxi that she jumped with a low yelp when a cool hand touched her shoulder a few minutes later.  
>Andrea turned to see the person connected to said hand and froze when her eyes locked onto the compassionate soft azure eyes of Miranda. She gave the older woman a small smile and turned to situate a once again sleeping Lexxi on the bed. Holding a finger to her lips she motioned with her head for Miranda to follow her across the room and just outside the door.<p>

"How's she doing?" Miranda asked her eyes locked on the small fragile body still inside the room.

Andy watched her for a moment enjoying the sight of her and the comfort she felt in the fashion editor's presence, "She's holding up. The initial exam went smoothly and I think Lexxi warmed up to the doctor alright. She had slight discomfort in her stomach but it was consistent with the bruise there so she's not too concerned just yet. No signs of internal bleeding and nothing appears to be broken. She does have a sprained wrist and what Olivia called defensive wounds."

"Do you know where from?"

Andrea looked at Miranda and chuckled, "Yes, she fought him. According to the doctor she fought him good too. Found skin fragments under her nails, her arms are bruised from the ropes he used. She said they were from climbing so at least we know that much."

Miranda's smile made her heart flutter and she turned away before she said something she shouldn't and watched Lexxi sleep, "She was kept in a room with barely any heat at all, she only remembers a few times she ate cheese sandwiches with Nate but they did let her have all the water she wanted. She had a bed but she always slept under it because the 'blond man' would always come into her room at night. He didn't try anything until the last couple of days apparently." she said her voice just above a whisper.

"Andrea, did he rape her?" Miranda asked her own voice lower than usual.

Andy shook her head and shrugged, "I don't know Mira," she said looking back at the older woman, "Lexxi wouldn't talk anymore after we left the house until we were alone in there. The detectives only got that he did bad things to her and after that she said nothing else. With Christian still running and Nate and Lexxi both swearing that it was Christian and not Nate, we have to wait on the results. She's hesitant around men but not anymore than she was before the kidnapping, she hasn't shown any of the usual signs associated with it... but that's just Lexxi."

"Mm... she gets that from her mother." Miranda said a small smile gracing her lips.

Andy smiled shaking her head, "Yes well... I am not a big one on letting the world know what's going on with me. And you have no room to talk lady." she replied.

They were quiet for a few minutes before Andrea turned fully to face Miranda, "What are you doing here Miranda? I mean... not that I mind... but..." her voice trailed off and she stood just watching her.

Miranda looked through the window at Lexxi before she turned back to Andrea and sighed, "Many reasons. First I wanted to make sure that my namesake was alright. Secondly, after you left I went to Lexxi's room thinking I'd bring her something to make her feel a little more comfortable when I noticed her clothes. I know enough to know that there could be some sort of evidence left behind on clothing so I packed them and called Jo. She asked me to bring them and since I was planning to come anyway I agreed."

Andy nodded, "Thank you for bringing them and checking on her. You should stick around until she wakes up... she'd love to see you." her voice was barely audible when she spoke but her mind was spinning in many different directions.

"Andrea" Miranda's tone was one Andy had not heard in a very long time.

"Yes Miranda?" she said with a smirk her eyes darting back to blue ones.

"There was something else... only I am not sure this would be the best time."

Andy stared at Miranda for a moment her thoughts running through what other reasons the woman would be standing before her right now. When her thoughts turned towards the morning conversation she flinch slightly. More than anything she was hoping that she was not getting more bad news on top of the horrible news she'd learned when talking with her daughter. Just the thought that Miranda would decline her proposal while they stood in the hospital just outside of Lexxi's room made her entire body ache but she wanted to just get it over with. Sighing she shook her head a small sad smile forming on her lips, "No time like the present Miranda." she said looking away again.

The sound of a zipper and Miranda's soft sigh made Andrea look at her and she frowned at the box in her hand, "I told you that's yours Miranda." she said furrowing her brow.

"I know that Andrea and I want you to put it where it belongs."

"You... what?" Andy asked staring at the beautiful fashion maven.


	22. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21:**

Andrea sighed in relief when she reached the car and was able to get herself and Lexxi into it and close the door. Miranda was soon in the seat next to her and the car was pulling away from the hospital. The press had found out about Lexxi's rescue and their trip to the hospital by the time they had finished with the tests and left. Miranda had offered to find another way out to avoid the chaos but she had turned down the offer more than a little tired and just wanting to get out of the hospital. The doctor had informed her that Lexxi's hymen was intact and showed no signs of stress so Lexxi did not have to sit through a full SOEC.

Andrea felt another wave of relief run through her as the doctor's voice ran through her mind. She still hated the assholes and she still wanted them dead for what they did to her baby but she was relieved to know that they had not done worse. Looking down at the little head in her lap Andrea smiled and ran a hand through her daughter's hair, "I love you Princess." she said softly.

Lexxi shifted and looked up at her with a tired smile, "I love you too Mommy... Randa too." she said before closing her eyes and returning to her attempt to sleep.

Andrea looked up at Miranda and found the older woman's eyes trained on her. She smiled lifting Miranda's hand to her lips and kissing the ring on her finger, "I love you Mira." she whispered gazing into clear blue eyes.

"And I love you too." Miranda replied softly.

Andrea smiled softly running the back of her fingers over Miranda's cheek, "Thank you for coming Miranda."

Miranda chuckled lightly, "Where else would I be Andrea?" she asked softly.

Andy smiled and shook her head, softly kissing Miranda before leaning back into the seat resting her head on Miranda's shoulder. They stayed quiet through most of the ride both off in their own thoughts and trying to keep from waking Lexxi again. Andrea looked down at her daughter and sighed softly knowing this was a trying day on her baby. She was going to do everything in her power to make things better for her children. All four of them. Smiling at the thought Andy shifted Lexxi into her arms as they neared the house.

As suspected there were cars and vans belonging to the press lining the street and the owners were gathered on the drive blocking the gate therefore keeping them away from the house. The security team arrived and cleared a path allowing the car to gain entrance while keeping the cameras out. When they parked Andrea covered Lexxi with Miranda's jacket and quickly left the car and made her way to the front door which opened as she approached. Once they were all inside Andrea sent Irene to make Lexxi something to eat and bring it up to the little girl's bedroom.

Slowly and quietly Andrea carried Lexxi up the stairs and into the girl's bathroom. Sitting on the edge of the bathtub with Lexxi seated in her lap she turned on the tap and adjusted the water temperature before plugging the drain. Miranda appeared in the door as she woke Lexxi and helped her out of her clothes and into the warm bath.

"How is our girl doing?" Miranda asked from her position against the door.

Andy smiled warmly at her before turning back to Lexxi, who was busy lathering her arms humming softly and began to wash her hair, "She's still half asleep but I couldn't put her to bed without giving her a bath. I didn't last night. I just put her to bed; I am thinking that was a subconscious thing from all the seminars I sat through in high school and college. Now that everything has been done I am cleaning every trace of those-"

"Andrea." Miranda said her eyes going from Andy to Lexxi.

Andy nodded and took a deep breath, "I know... I'm sorry... but you know what I mean." she said rinsing Lexxi off and pulling the stopper from the drain, "Will you hand me that towel?" she asked pointing off behind her.

She felt Miranda behind her and looked back smiling, "Thanks." Andy said before turning back to wrap Lexxi in her towel and picking her up.

Andy nuzzled Lexxi's hair as she carried her to her bedroom and sat her on the bed. Silently she went around the room clicking on the light and gathering undergarments and clothes for the small brunette. When she reached the bed she stood Lexxi up and smiled when her daughter leaned into her resting her head on her shoulder. Andy wrapped her arms around Lexxi and pressed soft kissed on her forehead, "Come on baby, let's get dressed, have a light lunch, and you can take a nap. When you wake up we'll do something for dinner." she whispered against her daughter's damp, wavy brown curls.

"Can we make pizza?" Lexxi asked looking up at her.

Andrea nodded smiling and pressed another tender kiss to her daughter's forehead and stood her up, "Come on let's get dressed."

Andrea helped Lexxi into her clean clothes and sat her on the bed. She picked up the damp towel and folded it in half returning it to the bathroom to dry. As she went to return to Lexxi's room she smiled and paused in the doorway before the room's occupants noticed her and watched Miranda sit next to Lexxi and Lexxi climb into Miranda's lap. The two whispered quietly to each other and then Lexxi giggled and place a small hand to Miranda's cheek. Lexxi said something to Miranda and Andrea watched the change in Miranda's face as emotion washed over her.

Andrea found herself wondering what Lexxi could have said to her to cause such surprise, awe, love, and pure elation to show clearly on Miranda's face. When Miranda hugged Lexxi to her chest her eyes found Andrea's and she smiled with tears in her eyes. Andy felt her breath catch at the beauty it was. Miranda's eyes were bright with love and happiness with a light sheen of tears that refuse to fall. Her skin was flushed a light pink and her smile was radiant and breathtaking in its beauty.

Andy walked over to the bed and sat next to them resting her head on Miranda's shoulder watching as Lexxi curl up against Miranda's chest playing with the necklace around the older woman's neck. When she felt Miranda's arm around her waist she looked up at her with a small happy smile. Andy felt Miranda's arm tighten against her pulling her in closer and she willingly snuggle closer to her closing her eyes as she did.

"Mommy?" Lexxi's quiet, sleepy voice pulled Andrea's eyes open.

"Yes Princess?" she said looking into tired brown eyes.

"Can I sleep in your bed?" Lexxi asked softly before covering a yawn.

Andrea smiled and stood picking Lexxi up from Miranda's lap and cradling her into her, "Of course you can princess." she said kissing Lexxi's hair, "Come on Mira."

Walking across the hall to her bedroom Andy softly hummed to Lexxi while her daughter played with strands of her hair. When she reached her bed she was just starting to shift Lexxi when Miranda stepped forward and pulled down the blankets for her. Andy smiled and laid her daughter on the bed then kicked off her shoes and climbed in next to her. Lexxi curled up to her resting her head on Andy's chest and an arm around her waist. Laughing softy Andy moved them over so that she was in the center of the bed and looked up at Miranda, "There's room for another." she said softly.

Andy smiled a soft amused smile as Miranda went to the closet and then the bathroom carrying some clothes with her. When the door opened a few minutes later Andy opened her eyes and looked towards the door as Miranda walked back into the bedroom. She ran her eyes over the editor's body at leisure. Miranda had changed into a pair of Andy's yoga pants and a shirt one of the girl's had given her and the sight and significance made Andrea's heart warm. Lexxi stirred against her and Andrea looked at her daughter as her eyes open.

"Randa hurry... its cold." Lexxi said sitting up. When she looked at Miranda, Andrea saw her face light up and she smiled with a giggle, "I made that! It's my favorite 'cause sissy helped me."

Andrea smiled and watched Miranda climb into bed next to her and kiss Lexxi's cheek, "It's one of my favorite's too, because you gave it to me darling." Miranda said.

Lexxi smiled and hugged Miranda then laid back down curling up against Andrea's side. Smiling Andrea looked at Miranda and pulled her down against her and kissed her gently on her soft pink lips. They exchange a few soft kisses staring into each other's eyes and Andrea smiled against Miranda's lips, "I love you Miranda... so much." she whispered watching Miranda closely.

Soft lips were firmly pressed to hers and Andy gasped and Miranda's tongue slipped into her mouth. Andrea groaned and pushed Miranda back gently breathing heavily, "Nu uh. You cannot kiss me like that woman, our youngest is right here." she said with a smile.

Miranda chuckled, "I forgot?" she said as she lay down next to her.

Andrea laughed, "Yeah... right. You know exactly what you were doing." she told her.

Miranda laughed and the sound was hearty and made her feel warm and somehow comforted. Andy grinned and pulled Miranda closer to her lacing their fingers together and resting them on her stomach. As she laid there listening to the soft, even breathing of her daughter as she slept and Miranda's breathing soft and steady Andrea found herself thinking over the horrific nightmare the past week had been. Tightening her hold on Lexxi slightly, Andy let the tears slide silently down her face to drop on the pillow and released the stress of the morning, the pain and fear that had gripped her heart when she thought of someone causing more pain for her daughter.

Feeling Miranda shift in bed Andy turned to look at her and found herself quickly wrapped in strong arms. Andrea released her hold on Lexxi and turned into Miranda as the tears continued to fall. As she cried in the comforting embrace of the woman she loved Andrea let the knowledge that Lexxi was safe and with her along with Miranda's presence calm her. Slowly the tears began to ease and Andrea relaxed her hold on Miranda.

"Shh... that's it, everything is alright my darling. She's home, she's safe, and she's doing alright. Let her rest, you get some rest it's been a stressful morning. When you wake up we'll spend time with our children and then make pizza and maybe watch a movie. Lexxi is right here with you and she's sleeping peacefully again." Miranda whispered kissing softly.

Andrea nodded and looked up at Miranda, "I love you." she said softly.

"I love you Andrea. Forever." Miranda said kissing her lightly.

Andrea smiled and rolled over pressing her back against Miranda and wrapping her arm back around Lexxi. She sighed and kissed the little girl's head before burying her face in her hair letting her scent relax her body and mind. Andrea heard the other three children along with Kat and Isabella in the hall and smiled lazily at the knowledge that her family was in one place and safe as she allowed sleep to take over her.

When Andrea opened her eyes again it was to a darker room and an empty bed. Before the rational part of her brain caught up with her she was up out of bed and racing from her room into Lexxi's. Upon finding it empty Andy quickly made her way down the stairs her heart pounding in her chest frantically as her mind raced trying to overcome the panic. As she was walking past the kitchen she heard giggles and then Lexxi and Rory laughing before both girls came through the door followed closely by Miranda and Caroline.

"Mommy! We were going to come wake you up! Randa helped us make you a special pizza and Nana said we can eat in the family room and watch movies!" Lexxi said skipping over to where she stood.

Andrea smiled and kissing the soft chestnut hair falling in waves around her daughter's innocent features, "Well then let's go pick out some movies while the pizza cooks... what do you say?"

"Can I help Mommy?" Rory asked bouncing slightly.

Andrea laughed and nodded, "Of course."

"Come on Carrie! Let's get Cass and we can make the parentals watch one of our movies!" Rory said pulling Caroline along behind Lexxi who had run off as soon as she got her mother's agreement.

Andrea chuckled shaking her head, "Parentals?"

"Mm... one of Cassidy's choice terms. She dropped the 'units' from it after about a month. I went from being a 'parental unit' to just a 'parental'."

Andrea just laughed wrapping an arm around Miranda's waist, "Well my love should we see what the little monsters have in store for us tonight?"

Miranda let out an exaggerated sigh and rolled her eyes, "Really Andrea, how many times must I remind you, those girls are not monsters, their demons in training."

Andrea chuckled shaking her head, "Ah yes, they do have the 'Devil' herself as a 'parental'." she joked in the most sincere voice dodging the playful swat Miranda sent her way.

"You'll pay for that." Miranda said her eyes narrowing in a way that would make any Runway employee fearful.

Andrea laughed and shook her head, "You have to catch me first my dear Mira." she said with a wink before she darted off to join the girls.


	23. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22:**

As the days went by turning into week and then months Andrea watched as Lexxi returned to the normal happy child she was before the kidnapping took place. The first few weeks had been trying but Andrea stood by her daughter and refused to let Nate or Christian have any control over their lives.

Around the start of the fourth week after everything had happened Lexxi started to really open up about everything that went on while she was kept in the cabin. Andrea learned that after the first few days of Lexxi fighting with him to prevent him from furthering his goals, Christian gave up and disappeared which was why they didn't find him at the cabin originally. It wasn't until the police went back two days later that he was apprehended.

Once arrested Nate was charged with Kidnapping in the first degree, Unlawful Imprisonment, Child Endangerment, and child abuse in involvement with Lexxi. He also received charges for Stalking in the second degree, Unlawful Surveillance in the first degree, Harassment in the first degree, and Dissemination of an unlawful surveillance image in the first degree. If convicted he was facing a long time in prison and Andrea was hoping for the max on all eight charges.

Jo had informed Andrea early on that Nate could face up to a life sentence for the kidnapping charge alone and she was praying for it. She had quickly done the math and if he received the maximum on all charges not including the kidnapping he was still facing 60 years in prison and she was happy with that. As for Christian, he too was looking at Kidnapping in the first, unlawful imprisonment, and child abuse along with sexual misconduct, sexual abuse in the first, forcible touching, criminal sexual act in the first degree, and predatory sexual assault against a child.

When Andrea talked to her lawyer after learning all of the charges and asking questions she learned that predatory sexual assault against a child would earn Christian Thompson no less than 25 years for the class A felony. She immediately informed Lexxi who in turn smiled and a few days later the nightmares stopped much to Andrea's relief.

Presently Andy found herself being hounded by two overly excited brunettes and an extremely enthusiastic redhead.

"Come on Andy... please?" Cassidy asked in a whiney voice.

"Mommy we'll behave and Kat promised! The mean men are all locked away and can't get out and we'll have Joe and Leo with us!" Lexxi said pouting slightly.

Andrea stared down into her daughter's soft, smiling, brown eyes and sighed in defeat, "Fine, off you go. Don't forget jackets." she said.

The three girls squealed in delight and ran from the room to grab their things and head out with Katora for the day. With a shake of her head Andrea began cleaning the paint brushes and counter top where the girls had been working softly humming to herself. So caught up in the music she missed Miranda's entry and jumped visibly when the older woman tapped her.

"Miranda! Christ, make noise when you enter a room. You nearly gave me a heart attack." Andrea said her hand over her chest as if to hold her racing heart within.

Miranda smiled and lightly kissed her drawing a matching smile from her. Sighing and leaning into the older woman Andrea relaxed and swayed slightly to the melody she hummed.

"The girls are leaving with Katora and Isabella at the moment and said we're on our own for dinner, so I was thinking about that place with the duck that I like."

Andrea nodded slightly then scrunched her nose slightly, "Mira, sweetie, you don't like that place since the new owners took over." she reminded lightly.

"Mm... perhaps you are correct." Miranda murmured.

Andy laughed and shook her head knowing that her love would never remember these things, "How about I make us dinner and we just enjoy a night in without the girls running around." she suggested.

After receiving a nod she smiled and led the way from the art studio and towards the stairs, "Alright, I have to shower quickly and then I'll get started on dinner. Why don't you finish up the Book and I'll be down shortly."

20 minutes later Andrea found herself chopping vegetables and waiting for the water on the stove to come to a boil. As she finished the vegetables and moved on to the chicken breast she chatted easily with her fiancée and found herself laughing and relaxed. The conversation was pleasant and they avoided any heavy topics in favor of a great carefree night together. As she was turning the heat down on the stove the door bell sounded and a sly grin formed on Miranda's lips.

"That would be the dinner guests. I will see them in." she said laughing at the annoyed look Andrea shot her way.

Miranda had informed her that they would have some adult fun while the girls were out but she refused to tell her who she had invited over just that she would need food for eight. Turning back to the stove Andrea added the chicken to a pan before checking on the vegetables and pasta. Taking a sauce pan from the pan rack she placed it over a medium heat with some butter in it for melting. As she watched the butter melt she could hear voices floating in from the next room and instantly recognized Emily and Aubrey's.

"Is Andy in the kitchen?" another somewhat familiar voice called followed by Miranda's confirmation.

A moment later the kitchen door swung to reveal Jo and her wife Blair along with Aubrey and Emily. Andy smiled at the women as she added cream to the butter before turning off the heat beneath the pasta, "Hi ladies. Wine is on the breakfast bar and there are other drinks in the refrigerator, help yourselves. Dinner will be ready in a few minutes." she said with a smile.

"Smells wonderful Andy. How are you?" Jo asked pressing a quick kiss to her old friend's cheek.

"Thank you and I am doing great. Things are going well, I can't thank you enough for helping Olivia with Lexxi's case." she replied stirring the sauce after adding garlic and cheese to the pan.

"Excellent and think nothing more of it. I was on retainer for the department and I hate to see a child go missing. Olivia and Alex are out in the dining room with Miranda talking about something or another. They should be in soon to say hello." Jo said taking a sip from her beer.

Andrea nodded and removed the sauce from the heat before adding the chicken and vegetables to the pasta and pouring the sauce over it. Just as she started mixing everything together Miranda, Olivia, and Alex entered the kitchen smiling and talking with one another.

"Something smells amazing in here Andrea." Alex said with a smile.

"If I have to remind you one more time to call me Andy I am going to put you across my knee." Andy chuckled hugging the tall blue eyed blonde.

"She might like that Andy." Emily said with a chuckle.

Andrea shook her head laughing as she carried the Alfredo dish into the dining room and placed it on the table. The others followed behind her with the salad, bread, plates, and wine saving her a few trips. The women all set the table and grabbed seats chatting amicably; sharing laughs and jokes amongst one another. Andrea served everyone a helping of Alfredo and then took her seat sipping the wine Miranda had chosen to go along with dinner.

"Great choice as usual, my love." Andy said looking to Miranda with smiling eyes.

"Did you expect anything less Andrea?" Miranda asked with a smirk her eyes dancing with laughter.

"Mm... I know better." Andy replied shaking her head.

Conversation started flowing again with compliments on dinner and beverage choice and flowing easily into wedding plans, fashion week, new designs, cases that Alex and Blair were taking to court, cases that Jo and Olivia were working on, and a few tales about co-workers the women found entertaining. The conversation took a more serious turn when Alex informed Andrea of a situation that was brought to her attention before she had arrived to the DeMarzio residence.

"So Christian was attacked?" Andy said twirling the wine in her glass, "When? How bad?"

"Are you worried about him Andy?" Aubrey asked as if scandalized.

Andrea sighed and shook her head, "Not in the least actually, I just want to make sure he's able to stand trial. He will pay for hurting my baby." she said softly.

Olivia reached over and gently squeezed her hand earning a slight smile, "He will stand trial, he just got a taste of his own medicine and a few bruises." she informed.

Andrea nodded and looked over at Alex, "Thanks for letting me know. When will you need Lexxi in court? I know she's going to be one of the last to testify but do you know for sure what day yet?"

Alex shook her head as she sipped her drink and sighed, "Not yet. Donnelly is trying to get this done swiftly but the defense is trying to do everything they can to lessen the charges. They know with the evidence against them they don't stand a chance. They are grasping at straws and coming up short."

Andrea nodded then and the conversation moved on away from the upcoming days they would face in court. Listening intently she learned that someone found out what Nate and Christian had done and took it upon themselves to hand out justice. Nate was found in his cell barely conscious after a few of the prisoners attacked him in the showers. The guards turned a blind eye and allowed it to happen and finally moved Nate to the infirmary. Christian wasn't as lucky. He was beaten and raped multiple times before being left in the bathroom for someone to find. None of the prisoners knew what happened and could only assume that the guards were involved. He was kept awake for it all but was too afraid to say who attacked him. After he was attacked a second time he was moved to solitary and is slowly recovering.

Once dinner was finished they moved into the library for drinks and more conversation. As Blair told the story of her and Jo finally moving from the "I hate you" to the "I can tolerate you" to denial about what they were feeling, and finally to declaring their love for one another, Andrea curled up on the sofa leaning into Miranda's side her head resting on the editor's shoulder. Sharing laughter and tales from high school and college days, Alex took over the conversation and left the others gasping for air. As time passed, conversations slowed to easy pointless talks about television and music. Before they realized it time had slipped away and it was approaching 1AM.

Isabella came into the library to let them know the girls were all sleeping and that Katora had left for the night before she herself went off to bed. Andrea stretched and sighed happily smiling at her closest friends both new and old, "Ladies it was fabulous as always but I should head to bed, early morning. New lines and what not." she said running a hand through her hair.

Alex smiled and stood pulling Olivia with her, "We should be going as well, I have arraignment at 9."

They walked to the front door together and Andrea and Miranda wished their friends, new and old, a good night before locking up and heading up to their bedroom. Changing swiftly and running through their nightly ablutions the two women climbed into bed together and switched off the lights.

"I had fun tonight." Andrea said after a few moments her head resting on Miranda's chest listening to the steady beating of her heart.

"As did I, my love. We should really have them over more often." Miranda said in reply.

"Mm... I think so." Andy said kissing Miranda's chest softly, "I love you Mira."

"I love you too Andrea." Miranda replied the smile evident in her voice.

Andrea smiled and kissed her lover softly before settling down again letting Miranda's soft steady breathing lull her into sleep.


	24. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23: **

_One Year Later…_

The trial against Nate and Christian lasted longer than anyone expected due to the defense attorneys' fishing expeditions. When nothing new was forthcoming they tried to make the kidnapping and physical abuse Lexxi was subject to, Andrea's fault. Alex and Blair put an end to that almost immediately by introducing evidence against the allegations and by calling Andy to the witness stand again.

She had talked about both her pregnancies and the first few years of Rory's life leading up to Lexxi's birth, the years she spent loving and caring for them as well as an ill spouse, moving them to a better place, and the adjustments she made to make life easier on them, all under the guidance of the attorney's questions. When the defense attorney brought up the fact that her late husband could not have fathered Aurora Andy had frozen, but after a deep breath she told the truth.

When Alex had asked her about the day Lexxi was kidnapped a very tearful Andrea shared her feelings and thoughts with the court and no one, not even the defense attorneys could deny the amount of pain and anguish in her voice. The remainder of the trial was just as emotional with Miranda, Cassidy, Isabella, a few teachers from Dalton, four young women, along with their parents, and Lexxi, herself, were all called to testify for the prosecution.

It turned out Christian was not a first time offender. Although he was never convicted he was arrested in connection to three other child abductions and 4 other sexual assaults against minors. The defense attorney inadvertly gave the prosecution the open door and they walked through it with figurative guns blazing. With objections flying and tempers not far from boiling point the prosecution managed to get confessions out of Christian concerning the other cases and he finally after months of silence told in sickening details of what he'd done to Lexxi while she was in his possession.

The confession was spoken in a passionate voice and as they watched the blond man give his account of things they were all aware of his enjoyment of the memories. Somewhere during the testimony Andrea had left the courtroom and just barely made it to a trash bin before she threw up the contents of her stomach. The confession had gone on for almost 20 minutes before the judge had enough and ordered him to be silent. When he left the stand, Nate was called up and although he admitted to helping with the kidnapping, he swore he was innocent of the other charges. After that all that was left was for the judge and jury to decide.

"Andy, I don't usually say this to someone that isn't Emily, but you have got to calm down." Serena said.

Andrea paused and looked at Serena and then Emily and for the first time in almost a year she truly laughed. Leaning against the wall Andy wiped her eyes and nodded, "Emily said that to me years ago when I was running around trying to find the unpublished Harry Potter manuscript for my two little demons and their mother." She said with a sigh.

Emily smiled and nodded, "Yes, it was true then and it is true now, you have to calm down."

Andy nodded again and took a few deep breaths, "It's just, they came back fast, and I don't know if that's good or bad, but it is unanimous whatever the decision is. I just want this all behind us so we can move on." She said pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Come on, Miranda, Isabella and the girls are waiting. Nigel, Doug, Brittany, Aubrey, Mitchell, and the others are all waiting in the room across the hall watching on the monitors. We're coming with you for support, they are supporting from afar. Kat is still a mess of emotions after what Christian said on the stand… they are trying to keep her calm as possible." Serena told her pulling her down the hall and back to the courtroom.

"Has the jury reached a verdict?" The honorable Judge Elizabeth Donnelly asked.

"We have, your Honour." the jury foreman replied.

"In the case of Nathaniel Cooper, Kidnapping in the first degree, how do you find?"

"We, the jury, find the defendant, Nathaniel Carlisle…Guilty."

A few cheers went up in the courtroom and out in the hall you could hear a few as well. Andrea felt a small smile form on her lips as tears gathered in her eyes as she realized the nightmare was almost over. Blinking rapidly she tightened her hold on Miranda's hands and continued looking directly at the juror as he continued to read off guilty verdicts against Nate and only one Not Guilty. She couldn't look at her fiancée or her friend's gathered to support both Lexxi and her, if she did she'd lose it right in the courtroom.

"In the case of Christian Thompson, Kidnapping in the first degree, how do you find?"

"We, the jury, find the defendant, Christian Thompson… Guilty."

"In the case of Christian Thompson, unlawful imprisonment, how do you find?"

"Guilty."

"In the case of Christian Thompson, child endangerment and abuse, how do you find?"

"Guilty"

Andrea felt the tears fall from her eyes and slide down her cheeks. Finally taking her eyes off the jury she looked at Miranda and smiled a teary smile. The jury kept reading off guilty verdicts as the judge named each charged filed against Christian and Andrea felt weak with relief as she calculated again all the time both men would be away. Her children were safe from these predators and she would make sure to keep them that way.

"In the case of Christian Thompson, predatory sexual assault against a child, how do you find?"

"We find the defendant, Christian Thompson, guilty."

"Ladies and gentleman of the jury I would like to thank you for your time ..."

**Epilogue:**

_14 Months Later…_

Standing at the window of her home studio Andrea smiled as she watched her children and her wife playing around in the garden by the small pool. Watching her family she felt the familiar warmth and peace she'd come to love and cherish over the last year wash over her and she sighed happily.

After the trial and conviction of both Nate and Christian, Andrea and her family learned to deal with the media and the relapses that Lexxi would occasionally suffer. It only took a few sessions with a highly recommended therapist before Lexxi was back to her old self and refusing to go back. At first Andy was skeptical but after a month with no relapse or negative emotions from her youngest child she gave up trying to send her and allowed her daughter to heal on her own terms.

Work picked up for both DeMarzio's and Runway so the wedding was pushed back a few more months while both Miranda and Andrea cleared schedules for the wedding and the honeymoon that would follow. Isabella, Emily, and Aubrey took over all wedding plans and forbade both brides from interfering. While Miranda hated the idea, Andrea loved it and spent her free time with their children or finding ways to distract the older woman from the fact that she was being kept out of the loop. In the end Miranda had no complaints and the wedding went off without a hitch.

Central park was bursting with excited guests and reporters on the morning of the wedding. Laughing at the memory of an irate Nigel chasing one of Doug's friends with a Dolce & Gabbana handbag, Andrea left her art studio to head out to the garden with her family. Aside from a minor wardrobe mishap that was quickly fixed the wedding along with the reception were perfect. The park was beautifully decorated with sheer fabrics draped around and over the trees and benches in whites and reds. The music was beautiful and classy.

The best part of the wedding to Andrea however was the girls giving their parents away and the exchanging of the vows. Watching as Caroline and Cassidy followed by Rory and Lexxi stood before hundreds of people and told them, and the world that was watching through cameras, that they approved of the match and was giving their permission for their families to be joined. The pride and joy she felt in that moment was only bested by the announcement that followed shortly after announcing Miranda as her wife.

Smiling at the children as she entered the garden courtyard, Andrea winked and joined her wife at the small table for a glass of lemonade.

"What are you smiling about Andrea?" Miranda asked her bright blue eyes smiling at her wife.

Andrea leaned over and pressed a light kiss to her wife's lips and nodded towards their children, "Our family gives me hope for the future."

Miranda smiled and gave a small nod, "As I told you once before my darling, I live on hope. Now that you've tied yourself to me, we'll do so together."

Leaning her head against the snowy one on her shoulder the brunette smiled, "Together, we live on hope." Andrea whispered kissing the rings on her wife's fingers.

**THE END?**


End file.
